Complete Insanity
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru say hello to the new girls and as they get to know each other, the school descends into chaos. High school story. Pairings: Sasusaku, NejiTen, GaaraOC, NaruHina, ShikaTem. Gets better as it goes on. Please R&R.
1. On We Go!

**Okay since you reading this you have decided that another high school story is worth reading so thank you!**

**Pairings:Sasusaku, NejiTen, NarutoHinata and ShikaTem. With my other fic the first three pairings but I'm not sure about Shikamaru so review and say who you would like it to be!**

**Edit: I'll only be changing a few chapters of this mostly because I don't want to redo this entire story, I am not going to redo every single error, typo or spelling mistake I made. Anyway this story took me to two years to write and it does get better as my writing (hopefully) got better. The sequel may take a while but it shall come. **

**On We Go!**

"BANZAI!!" Hana screamed as she launched herself on her sleeping friend. Two screams were her reply,

"HANA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Temari and Tenten (who had been woken up by the shout) screamed in unison.

"Hana-chan I would run if I were you." Hana's blue haired friend, Hinata said calmly. Hana, after looking in to Temari's and Tenten's furious eyes, had to agree with her.

"AIIEEEEE!" Hana screamed as she tore out the room with Temari and Tenten right behind her.

"She just doesn't learn does she?" Sakura asked, coming out the bathroom drying her pink hair. "Waking either of those two up is just granting yourself a death wish."

"I know. Why did she do it anyway?" Hinata asked Sakura over the screams and yells of her friends.

"First day of high school today remember? Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei told us new house, new school."

"Should we get them?" Hinata asked anxiously at the ceiling where the bumps and screams were now coming from. Sakura arched an eyebrow at her.

"Do you want to be the one that breaks them up?" Hinata shuddered shaking her head. "Then let them be. Besides they need to get all that energy released somehow before school." The two stopped their conversation as a dirty blonde with sapphire eyes came in looking perfectly calm.

"How much damage?" Sakura ventured. Temari shrugged.

"Not much. She told us she got us up for school so I came down here to get ready. Tenten will be down in a minute." She replied calmly getting dressed.

"Well that was a nice workout!" A cheery brown eyed, brown haired girl came into the room and started putting her hair up into buns.

"Nice!? That was even more painful than one of Anko-sensei's workouts." Hana mumbled as she came into the room clutching her side.

"Anywaaaayyyy…" Sakura slotted in before another fight could happen. "Who's ready? Everyone? Good? On we go!" She said as she run out the room with her arm held high. Then she poked her head back in. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah." Replied Hana as she stopped giggling at her friend's weird, though normal for her, behaviour. They walked down stairs to a waiting Anko and Kurenai with the cars talking about anything really.

"ON WE GO!" Sakura repeated, except at a much higher volume, as they set off towards school.

"Er..is there a dress code?" Temari asked uncertainly as they all looked around the playground outside the school at the hundreds of girls wearing either shorts or miniskirts with various slutty degrees of cropped tops.

"We stand out in a crowd, do ya think?" Tenten pointed out as they looked down on what they were wearing. Hana was wearing a grey skirts with black flowers sewn on, that went down to her ankles with a blue strappy top with a black cardigan. Hinata was wearing black skinny jeans with a light blue T-shirt with "babe" on the front, Sakura was wearing her signature colour, pink, as a halter top with straight leg jeans. Tenten was wearing black combats with a black T-shirt that said "Rock!" on it in neon pink letters and Temari was wearing boot leg jeans with a red label saying "Van Dutch" on the butt with a red t-shirt.

"Hey those are my jeans." Hana said suddenly as she noticed what Temari was wearing. Temari shrugged.

"Hey you jumped on me."

"How can they wear that little amount of clothes?!" Sakura asked. "It's September! Aren't they cold?"

"Obviously not." Tenten muttered. Suddenly there was a yell,

"THEY'RE HERE!" At this everyone (who had been previously staring at the girls) started rushing to the left where a black limo had just pulled up. Well the girls were rushing as well as hitching skirts up and ruffling their hair, while the guys mooched along trying to not looked like they were rushing but obviously were.

"Someone famous?" Hinata asked, "Wonder if it's any friends of the family."

"No I think they're all doing stuff." Hana said as she craned her neck to try and see who it was. However the bell went before they could see, so they headed towards the school trying to skirt the crowd. However it seemed to move towards them and they finally got to see who the people being made such a fuss of. The famous band, Kuna were walking towards them.

"Oh Sasuke kun please! Just one night! I need you Sasuke kun!" A redhead with glasses was begging the black haired, black eyed one in the middle.

"For the last time, no." He replied in a monotone. Hana, who was watching this scene got annoyed as the girl continued to beg.

"He said no! Now have some pride girl for the love of God!" She shouted to her. Six heads whipped round to stare at the five girls but especially the small black haired girl with green eyes. Hinata, uncomfortable with the scrutiny, whispered to Hana,

"Please. let's just go." Hana was about to go with her but was stopped by,

"Yo, bitch were you just insulting me!?" The redhead girl shouted at Hana who turned round and answered,

"First off, don't use yo, it's like Hinata using it, it doesn't fit. Second why would I insult a perfectly good, kind, sweet, fun-loving girl such as yourself?" Hana said with obvious sarcasm to the now preening girl. Tenten, Sakura and Temari were having trouble containing their laughter while Hinata was now snickering silently.

"Not to mention intelligent." Sakura added. As she said that her friends couldn't contain their laughter and started clutching their sides as the girl started to realise she was being insulted.

"Sasuke kun aren't you going to do something about this?" She pouted to a smirking Sasuke.

"No."

"Hmpf." Was the noise as the girl pranced off.

"So who are you girls anyway?" One of the blond, blue eyed members of the band asked. Hinata blushed and answered since she was the only one who had recovered and Hana was smirking in the direction of the girl who run off.

"Well I'm Hinata, this is Tenten chan, Temari chan, Sakura chan and Hana chan." She pointed to the respective girls.

"Hinata sama?" The boy with grey eyes and long, brown hair asked.

"Hinata you know him?" Tenten asked hoisting herself up using Hana who fell down in the process. She smiled at the boys. "Since you already know my name why don't you tell us yours." The guys looked in shock at the now recovered girls who were standing opposite them. No squealing, no requests for autographs? As none of the girls made any move to do any of these things they introduced themselves.

"Naruto." The blond said with a wide grin.

"Shikamaru." The brunette with his hair up in a spiky ponytail which made his head look like a pineapple yawned.

"Neji" said the guy with long brown hair.

"Sasuke." The guy who had been pestered by the girl said.

".."

"Oh,"Naruto remembered, "this is.."

"Gaara." The last member of the group, the redhead with green eyes and dark circles round them answered. His friends looked at him in shock. He never spoke to anyone except them. Gaara however was looking at Hana who was looking at the retreating crowds around them.

"Okay hi everyone!" Hana went in a perky voice. "Aren't you that band that I saw on the posters? Let me think, oh you're Kuna! I think we're meant to be going in. Do you know where Kakashi sensei's classroom is? We have him for what do you call it? Homeroom." Hana changed topics really fast. This last part was addressed to the guys.

"Hana, it's scary to be this perky in the mornings." Temari said bluntly. Tenten rolled her eyes and said,

"Don't you remember? She's _always _this perky, especially in the mornings." She then confided in the guys, "When she gets hyper I would advise to hide, or buy earplugs."

The guys just looked curious or as curious as you can look while keeping the same expression.

"Let's go!" Sakura yelled while heading to the school building.

"Oh yeah and Sakura chan's pretty scary when hyper too." Tenten added.

"Wow." They all said in unison as they entered the classroom. It was massive, like the size of their old school hall. One part of the classroom had desks with computers on them which several students were on. The other part had normal desks but with padded chairs instead of the hard wooden ones the girls were used to at schools.

"If the rest of the school's like this then I don't know how I'm going to prevent myself from getting lost." Sakura said and Naruto answered,

"Don't worry! Sasuke teme can take you!" Sasuke glared at Naruto the famous Uchiha glare which did not faze Naruto a jolt. He continued, "And Shikamaru and the guys and I could show the rest of you round." Hinata accepted gracefully with a slight blush on her cheeks. Sakura and the others were saying,

"No you don't have to," when a crowd of fan girls arrived all shouting the boys names appeared the boys replied hurriedly,

"Don't worry we will," and then proceeded to drag them to seats well away from the sea of screaming girls. Neji dragged Tenten, Naruto dragged Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara Hana. Before the girls could complain about the indignity of being dragged, a silver haired man with a mask and a headband over one eye walked in with a pretty brown haired, brown eyed woman that looked about the same age as the man. She was giggling at something he just said and he looked like he was smiling under the mask.

"That's Kakashi sensei," whispered Naruto conspiratally. "Everyone knows he's in love with Rin sensei except for Rin sensei herself."

"Time to put our matchmaking skills to the test Sakura." Hana whispered conspiratally to her best friend. Sakura looked at Rin and Kakashi with an evil smile. "Okay everyone taking the register!" Kakashi shouted when Rin had left. Random names were called then so were the girls' and the guys'. When he had finished Kakashi looked at them. "You're new aren't you?" They nodded. Then (though it was hard to tell because of the mask) he smirked. "Fine then…Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara you can show them round." Angry shouts and groans erupted from the fan girls then Kakashi quietened this by saying, "Shut up otherwise I'll make them play seven minutes in heaven." Instant silence. "Better. Now scram the lot of you."

"Kakashi's such a pervert." Sasuke muttered to the shocked and amused looking girls. "Come on I guess we better show you round." The girls followed the guys to their next class.

**Lunch**

The girls carrying their trays walked up to the table where Kuna was sitting.

"Oh hey guys can we sit with you?" Sakura asked. The guys just nodded. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and asked

"What was up with the tomatoes?"

"I like them" was his monosyllabic reply.

Tenten sat next to Neji who wasn't eating. She asked,

"Do you want anything?" Neji just shrugged and Tenten assumed this meant yes and pushed her lunch that Hana had made that morning across to him. Neji hesitated before grabbing the apple.

Temari sat next to Shikamaru who she poked because he was asleep. He opened one eye then closed it again and went back to sleep. This cycle repeated several times until Temari was bored. She went back to eating her lunch and missed the smirk on his face.

Hinata sat next to Naruto who started filling her in on the delights of ramen which he was eating and she had also brought with her. And lastly Hana sat next to Gaara who was sitting there staring at everyone else. She said,

"Yah know staring is rude." Gaara flicked his eyes to her and back to everyone else. "Why do you have black circles round your eyes?" Hana asked always direct. Gaara flicked his eyes back to her and this time they stayed there.

"Cause I don't sleep." He answered in a monotone.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Cause I have insomnia."

"That sucks. I had insomnia for a while after my parents were killed. But that was just because I was afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares." Shocked, Gaara stared at her while she, unwrapping her sandwich, did not notice. "So why have you got insomnia?"

"Don't know. Just can't sleep." Gaara wanted to know this girl better. She was straightforward. She did not try and trap him, she just was herself. With this in mind he asked her,

"What happened to your parents?" Hana looked at him quickly and replied,

"Burglary gone bad. Bright side was I met this girl Cassie in my foster home and she's an orphan too. She lives near us with her sister Dina. Anyway since you're not eating I'm gonna assume you don't like your food. Want some?" Hana said offering Gaara half her sandwich.

"Sure."

As the band's fan girls were watching this charming lot of scenes they were horrified.

"They've been here for what? Half a day? And they're already eating lunch with Kuna?!" Ami, president of Gaara's fan club said in amazement.

"We had to do something about it." A brunette called Kin, president of Shikamaru's fan club. Then a certain redhead with glasses spoke up,

"Yes," said Karin president of Sasuke's fan club "Let's make their life as miserable as possible without the guys knowing it was us."

"Agreed." The five girls swore.

"PE next. I hope its netball or basketball or rounders or benchball…" Hana continued in this vein but since she stopped speaking to the girls in coherent sentences she was now just talking to herself.

"Okay who gave her sugar?!" Tenten demanded.

"Relax Tenten. I think it's just her natural high." Temari interjected. Just then Hana turned to them and said,

"Hurry you guys we're going to be late." With that she skipped off.

"Okay that is not natural." Tenten pointed out as the others agreed.

"Hey guys." Hana said to Kuna as they walked up to them having just changed in the locker rooms. "Who are our teachers?"

" The guy in green spandex who is Gai sensei. And the woman with purple hair is Anko sensei. Gai will be teaching the guys and Anko will be teaching the girls." Neji pointed out. Tenten looked over then back at him,

"Oh yeah we've met Anko. She's our legal guardian along with Kurenai sensei. She's a slave driver." Tenten and the girls shuddered as she and the girls remembered the workouts Anko would set for them.

"Well Gai's about ten times worse." Sasuke said.

"Worse than Anko?!" They said in shock. Then Hana smirked, "Then I'm glad we're not going to be taught by him. Imagine 10 Ankos!" They were saved from this picture by,

"COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! ESPECIALLY YOU LEE! LISTEN TO WHAT WE GOING TO SAY AND TAKE NOTE!"

"YES GAI SENSEI!" A miniature Gai clone called while whipping out a notebook.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!" And you know the hugging and the sunset background.

"Okay majorly creeped out." Sakura said as she looked at the sunset.

"How do they do that?!" Hinata asked in wonder.

"Who cares? The point is it's in scarier than Hana on a sugar rush." Temari put in.

"OKAY LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS! Gai sensei and I are going to be your PE teachers. You will have two lessons a week. One where girls and boys will do separate sports and the next you all mix. YOU GOT THAT?" Anko shouted as everyone jumped.

"YES ANKO SENSEI!" chorused everyone.

"Good now today's one of the lessons where we go together so we are going to play dodge ball!" This was said with an evil glint in her eye. "BOYS AGINST GIRLS! NOW, MOVE!" Everyone snapped to attention and rushed to get into their places.

It was the end of dodgeball and Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten and Temari were left standing.

"Okay since time's up, you're all winners! Now buzz off the lot of you!"

"We so want a rematch,"Tenten panted.

"Bring it on." Panted Neji. After they were changed, they were going off to English taught by Uchiha Itachi who was apparently Sasuke's brother.

"Hey I think Dina knows him!" Hana said excitedly as they walked down the corridor.

"How?" Sasuke asked

"He's likes Dina my sister or foster sister." Hana replied. Sasuke smirked.

"Wait is Dina the one who calls him and makes him blush?" A nod. "Excellent. Teasing fodder."

"What's teasing fodder little brother?" They heard from behind them as they turned and saw a man in his early twenties, late teens who looked very similar to Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi. I told him about Dina and apparently you blush every time she calls. I must remember to tell her that." Hana said with a wicked grin. Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"True. But remember I'm still you're teacher and can give you detention and make your life hell." Hana looked crestfallen but then brightened up.

"I'll have to remember that. Come on Gaara Kun let's get good seats." She said whirling round, grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him into the classroom. Itachi smirked.

"Interesting that Gaara is letting anyone let alone a girl drag him about." Everyone grinned and agreed. Itachi then ordered,

"Now into English!" They went in where they saw Hana talking nineteen to the dozen and Gaara actually _listening. _

"Kind of expected. Hana has that affect on people." Hinata explained to the four shocked boys. Naruto just answered,

"Wow."

**Later at the girls' house**

"Well what do you think of our first day girls?" Hana said propping herself up on her king sized double bed where everyone was gathered.

"Brilliant." They all said. Hana agreed with,

"Yeah it's been good huh? We made some new enemies but also some new friends" she said now lying on her back and daydreaming.

"Some who you were a lot more friendly with than others?" Temari teased smirking.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"Gaara _kun?" _This came from Tenten. Hana blushed.

"Yeah like you weren't secretly checking Neji out!" Tenten blushed. She tried to deflect the attention from her.

"Well Temari likes the lazy ass, Hinata likes the loud blond one and Sakura has a crush on the one that has hair like a chicken's ass!" Everyone was now blushing. Hana snickered.

"Well this year is going to be interesting that's for sure.

"Yeah. " Everyone agreed.

**At the guys' house**

"I can't believe you actually were paying attention to her." Naruto was teasing Gaara. Gaara gave him _the_ death glare.

"Shut up." Naruto grinned but knew when to back off.

"Yeah well you're not alone. Teme liked the pinkette, Neji liked the bun girl and Shikamaru liked the blond girl." Everyone glared at him. Then Sasuke smirked.

"Well you like the shy one with blue hair." Neji sprang up at this and glared very hard at Naruto.

"You like my cousin?" Naruto looked sheepish.

"Well she seems sweet and she's really cute!"

"Relax Hyuuga." Sasuke said. "Better if the dobe's her boyfriend than a fan boy or a murderer." Neji grudgingly agreed.

"Well one thing we can all agreed on." Naruto said. "This school year is going to be interesting." Everyone agreed.

**Please review! I'm very good at starting stories just not at continuing them. Also if you get a chance please read my other story! It's got no reviews sob. Tell me if I've got anything wrong with the suffixes and the spelling of the names.**


	2. Attack of the Fangirls!

**This chapter is for my first reviewer EVER Kizzy-chan. Thank you so much! During chapters I'm probably only going to do one or two classes for each one cause if I wrote out what happened in each class I would run out of ideas plus the chapter would be super long.Can you review whether you want Ino to be nice or nasty?**

**Attack of the Fangirls!**

"It's morning!" Hana called out to a _delighted _Sakura who grumbled,

"Hana if you're going to wake me up like this every morning then you life might end prematurely." Hana grinned and said,

"Aww come on Sakura you know you love me really." Sakura muttered darkly at this. Hana caught the words.._annoyance _and _murder. _She then wisely decided to leave Sakura alone and started to get ready. She started to hum Hannah Montana's version of "Zip A Dee Doo Dah" to herself. She got dressed into black jeans with a green top (AN: like camouflage colour) and then threw a fleece on top. She looked back at Sakura and grinned. All that was visible of her friend was a tuft of pink hair sticking out from under the pillow.

Walking along the corridor she stuck her head into Tenten's, Temari's and Hinata's room but decided against waking them up like she did yesterday because she wanted to live. Now she was bored because there was no one to talk to. And Hana when she's bored is a very, _very, _dangerous thing. Hana then thought she could wake up Kurenai and Anko because she wanted to annoy someone this morning. So she peeked her head into Anko's room but her bed was empty and singing was coming from the bathroom so she was obviously taking a shower. Next Kurenai's room. But when she stuck her head in she saw Kurenai's head of black hair and then _another _head of brown hair next to her. On closer inspection she saw it was Asuma who was a friend of the family and her history teacher at school. She inwardly squealed and dashed out the room and ran flat out to her room.

"Sakura get up I have to tell you something." Sakura muttered darkly,

"I'm not falling for that again Hana." Hana rolled her eyes then went right up near Sakura and whispered,

"Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei spent the night together." A moment's silence. Then,

"WHAT!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs which woke everyone up. On the other side of the house, Kurenai opened a sleepy eye,

"I guess Sakura found out about us," she muttered to Asuma.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered sleepily back, "they were bound to find out sooner of later, especially when I came down to breakfast."

"Hmmph." Was the muffled reply. Now back to Sakura and Hana.

"Are you serious?" Sakura said in a hushed whisper.

"Is she serious about what?" Tenten asked as she, Temari and Hinata entered the room through the adjoining door from the bathroom which was joined to their bedroom. Temari looked annoyed, Hinata looked sleepily curious while Tenten just looked sleepy.

"Yeah Sakura. What did you wake us up for?" Asked an annoyed Temari.

"Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei spent the night together." Hana explained. All traces of sleepiness disappeared.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted even Hinata. Sakura snorted.

"Come on guys it wasn't like it was that much of a surprise. They've liked each other for ages."

"Remember Sakura who was the one who woke the entire house up with her shout over the surprise at this news." Temari pointed out. Sakura went pink and muttered,

"Stupid damn memory why does it have to be so good?" Temari answered,

"It's not my memory that's good it's yours that's bad." Hinata intervened before they started bickering.

"Let's get dressed now okay?" Then she smiled a devious smile which was very OOC for Hinata then she said with an innocence tone, "after all we can quiz Kurenai sensei in the car." The girls smirked as they realised Kurenai sensei was going to be in for a heck of a car ride.

**At the breakfast table**

"WHAT!?!" All five girls shouted, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE NOT TAKING US TO SCHOOL TODAY?" Kurenai smirked,

"Well Anko's car broke down yesterday so we don't have enough room in my car to take you all." Hana said upset,

"What?! We were going to quiz you about you and Asuma sensei today in the car! I mean we thought Anko and Genma sensei were going to get together before you and Asuma did." At this Anko choked on her cup of coffee and spluttered,

"Wha…What?! Me and Genma…" Sakura rolled her eyes at her.

"Well Duh!" She said. Anko now looked terrified at this prospect while Kurenai patted her sympathetically on her arm. Hinata, after thinking while this was going on, said,

"But Kurenai sensei who's going to take us to school? It's a bit too far to walk." Kurenai smirked and Anko snickered at what was to come. Kurenai answered,

"Well Hinata Asuma pulled a favour," she said while motioning to the person in question, "and Kuna is going to drive you five to school and me, Anko and Asuma are going to take my car." The girls were totally gobsmacked then,

"WHAT!?!" This could be heard at the end of the drive where the boys had just pulled up in their limo. They looked at each other in curiosity then their driver asked nervously,

"Are you sure you want to go here, sirs?" Shikamaru answered,

"Yes. Drive on please." On they drove…

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Obviously that's the boys now." Asuma said to the horrified girls and Hana stood up to get the door. She answered to all five of them and Gaara looked worriedly at her shocked face and blurted out,

"Are you okay?" Hearing his voice snapped her out of her trance and her face returned to her normal expression.

"Yes fine." She replied then to Asuma, Kurenai and Anko who had come out the kitchen with the other girls, "we are so getting you back for this." Naruto said confused,

"Get them back for what?" Anko smirked and was about to answer when Tenten said,

"Anko sensei if you say what I think you are going to say you will be hit with my entire weapons collection even the heirlooms." Anko paled and shut her mouth. Tenten entire weapons collection was not to be sneezed at. Her parents had loved weapons and she inherited this love. "Well let's go." Tenten said as she walked to the boys, bag in hand. Hana, Temari, Sakura and Hinata followed to the limo with the boys following them.

"They're like their bitches." Anko said to Kurenai as she saw this.

When they got into the limo the girls' jaws dropped. There was room for 14 people in this stretch limo and it had a sound system and a minibar and a mini table in the middle of the seats.

"This is so cool!" Sakura squealed to Sasuke who smirked and commanded the driver to drive forward. Hana carried on,

"I know! It's amazing!" Then she turned behind her to the driver to the guys' surprise and asked him, "What's your name?" The girls smirked at this. Typical Hana wanted to know everyone. The driver, who was very surprised because none of the other girls his employers had brought into the limo had even treated him like a human being before, said,

"Umm..Bill Warton."

"That's not a Japanese name is it? Where are you from?" This from Hana. By this time the other girls had started talking to the guys and having all their own conversations except for Gaara. (The seating plan is Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto along the back, Temari and Shikamaru along the left side, Tenten and Neji on the right and Gaara and Hana with their backs to the driver so in other word at the front) Gaara was amazed at Hana's actions. He had never met anyone like her before. She took the time out for everyone. This made a little bit sad because what if she was just being nice to him because that's just how she was. Then he was confused. Did he like her or something? No, nobody can love or like him he was a monster. He turned back to the conversation.

"I'm from England."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Do you have kids?"

"Yes their names are Sally and James. Sally's 7 and James's 10" Warton was starting to warm up to Hana now and answered her questions in a more conversational way now. Hana smiled.

"Are they staying in Japan? Do you miss them if not?"

"Yes they are. They go Konoha primary." Hana was about to ask another question when Temari butted in,

"You know Hana you should let him concentrate on the road." Hana was apologetic.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Warton chuckled.

"That's quite alright Miss." Hana stopped talking to him and let him concentrate on driving. She then turned to the others and said to the guys who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" Gaara answered,

"Why did you talk to him?" Hana shrugged.

"Why not? Why are you so surprised?" Naruto said,

"No girl that we've brought along with us has ever treated like a person even." Hana looked confused then smirked.

"Well I guess the girls who have been here before aren't that nice plus I'm not like other girls. None of us are." She said while gesturing to the others. The guys all thought, _We're beginning to see that_.

**At school**

"Thanks for driving us Mr Warton!" Hana said brightly as she slid out the car after everyone else.

"It was my pleasure Miss!" Was the reply. When everyone turned around they were greeted by everyone's shocked and angry faces. Hinata went unsurely,

"Uh..hi everyone." At this all the fangirls leaped on them screaming they were going to kill the girls and protect the guys from the girls' sluttish ways and more of the like.

"Back off everyone!" Came a shout. Everyone backed off to see the guys in front off the girls, who were on the floor bruised cause the fangirls had hit very fast, looking very pissed off. Nobody wanted to go near them when even Shikamaru looked angry and all the others had a very murderous look in their eyes. The guys stopped glaring at the fangirls and turned to their girls.

"Are you okay?" They said in unison.

"Yes." Said Temari as she whipped blood of a cut on her forehead to stop it going into her eyes.

"Yes." Said Tenten as she held her stomach.

"Yes." Said Sakura as she tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Those fangirls hit hard but yes." Hana said as she tried to pick herself up but her legs collapsed.

"…"

"HINATA!?" The girls and Naruto shouted.

"Yeah?" Was the reply as Hinata came too.

"Well obviously you are not okay." Neji said as he and the guys picked up the respective girls and looped their arms round their necks and helped them stand with an arm round their waists. The girls blushed at this but the guys did not notice.

"Fine we'll go to the nurse." The nurse was Shizune who was also the headmistress's secretary. Because of this she was very busy. At the nurse's office she pronounced the girls able to continue with school, at this Tenten grumbled, and Shizune sent then on their way.

**First class Biology with Kurenai **

"Right I'm going to split you into boy-girl pairs and seat you where you are going to be sitting the whole year. You are going to be their pairings in all projects throughout the year. You can swap but only if both partners agree. Now let's begin." Kurenai said sternly. At this the fangirls squealed hoping to be with someone with Kuna and the boys from Kuna groaned or looked horrified.

_This is going to be hell no matter whatever girl she puts us with _thought Neji. Then he glanced sideways at Tenten who was talking to Sakura. _Well maybe not every girl… _All the guys were thinking along these lines. They then paid attention to Kurenai who was reading out the pairs and seating them.

"Ami-Aito here, Karin-Akiihiro here, Chou-Daiki here, Hana-Gaara here, Eiko-Choukichi here, Hinata-Naruto here, Tenten-Neji here, Fusa-Fuyuki here, Sakura-Sasuke here, Temari-Shikamaru here, Yuzuru-Haruki here and that's it." The fangirls wailed because they couldn't sit next to their "soulmate" while the girls looked happy to be sitting next to friends and the guys looked both happy and relieved.

"I'm happy you're my partner Gaara kun." Hana smiled at hime then looked worried. "Are you okay to be mine?" Gaara smiled a small smile and nodded. Hana breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to be made to swap with someone else.

"Hey Hinata I'm glad to be your partner!" Said our favourite hyperactive boy.

"Me too Naruto kun." Hinata said as she smiled at him.

" 'Lo Neji kun. I'm glad I'm you partner and not one of the other guys. They've been staring at me funny and it's creeping me out." Tenten said with a laugh. Neji blinked at the kun, glared at the fanboys that were eyeing Tenten and then lastly smiled at Tenten. She grinned back when she saw this.

"Hi Sasuke. Be glad I'm not one of those crazy fangirls." Sakura said as Sasuke hnned and invouluntarily glanced at the cut on her face Sakura had got from one of those crazy fangirls. He inwardly winced.

"Hey lazy ass." Temari said as she smirked at Shikamaru. Shikarmaru opened one eye lazily.

"Is that my new nickname?" He said.

"Yep." Said Temari as she sat down and grinned at him. "Do you have one for me?"

"Yes. Loud, annoying girl." Temari rolled her eyes at this. Kurenai then called attention to herself by coughing pointedly then said,

"Okay now the first project is to build a model of the stomach. The more impressive and accurate it is the higher the grade." The bell went. "Class dimissed." Hana then turned to Gaara and said,

"Hey do you guys want to come over after school to work on the projects? I was thinking we could use real fake blood and guts." Gaara answered,

"Sure."

"So we have Physics next with Rin sensei who we saw yesterday which means we don't have the next classes together so I'll guess we'll see you later guys. Bye!" Sakura said as she started walking down the hall with the other girls. The fangirls saw this and followed them. As they reached a fairly deserted part of the school Tenten was saying,

"I'm glad it's the guys that we're partnered with.." when hands were clamped over the girls mouths and their hands forced behind their backs. They tried to fight but there was about 3 people holding them back. Several figures in ski masks and black clothes came and started beating them up. Finally Sakura managed to get her mouth free and screamed. The people beating them up swore and ran in lots of different directions. The girls fell to the floor, Tenten and Hinata unconscious and the rest of the girls lost consciousness as they heard people running towards them and they realised they were safe.

The guys were quite a way away but they still heard the scream. They froze and Sasuke's face went white.

"That's Sakura's scream." He said as he ran towards the source of the scream followed by the others. As they rounded the corner they saw the bodies and they were all terrified and thinking, _what if we're too late_?

**Please review people! I update faster if I get reviews, preferably good ones! Sorry if that was a bit of a cliffie but I wanted to update fast. Again if anyone's reading this please read my other story and review.**


	3. Waking Up

**At first I was worried that my writing wasn't that good cause I had only got reviewed by 3 people (thanks you guys!) but then I went onto my email account (I didn't know what happened with Alerts okay!?) and there were like five emails saying this story had been added to favourites or story alert and I was happy so thanks to those guys that favourited or added to story alerts! Just a little bone to pick with you ****why don't you review!?**** I don't care how short or long they are all of them make me happy! Also if I can get some suggestions then I might add them in! And thanks to Kizzy-chan who reviewed twice! Now for the disclaimer which I forgot for the last two chapters but it also applies to them. Now say the disclaimer Gaara. (He's my favourite character!)**

**Gaara:(glares)**

**Chris:Do it. (glares)**

**Gaara:(sighs)ChristinaAngel is not making any money from this and she does not own Naruto.**

**Chris:On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Hana woke up blearily. She opened her eyes then shut them again because it was so damn bright. She then heard an amused sound and she forced herself to open her eyes and see who it was. They were in her room and it was Sakura who had giggled but the reason why she muffled it Hana found out as she followed her finger. Sasuke and Gaara were fast asleep. Sasuke was sitting on a chair opposite Sakura and was leaning his head against the wall. Gaara had his knees up and his arms were resting on his knees and his head was drooped forward. He was leaning on the wall opposite Hana.

"They look so cute when there sleeping." Sakura said to Hana. At her voice the two guys jerked awake and immediately stood up and walked to the two girls' bedsides.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked with a worried look on his face. Hana gave him a funny look and Sakura looked confused. Hana replied,

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" This question was directed to Gaara. They both looked shocked. Gaara said quietly,

"Do you not remember what happened to you?" Hana and Sakura thought hard and then their memory returned in a rush.

"There were people holding us back.." Sakura said unsure.

"..they punched us.."Hana continued.

"I screamed and then they left." Sasuke and Gaara looked relieved.

"Okay you do remember." Sasuke said.

"What happened after that?" Sakura asked and Hana looked interested. Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and in some unspoken agreement they sat down on the ends of Hana's and Sakura's bed and Sasuke began to talk.

"We heard your scream so we ran towards the scream. You were conscious when we saw you but then you had fallen unconscious by the time we got there. We saw you were injured so we fetched Shizune and she said you had to go home because you couldn't stay at school and apparently all of you hate hospitals and that would cause you undue stress. We offered to take you home. That was Thursday and it's now Saturday." Sasuke stopped as the girls digested it. When he had seen Sakura unconscious and looking very pale he was terrified she was going to die in his arms. He would have done anything for her to open her eyes and go, "Fooled you."

Gaara was silent mostly out of either relief or confusion. Relief because she was finally awake and also confusion at why he was so relieved. He also wanted to know why he hadn't been able to sleep on Thursday and Friday night when his insomnia had not been bothering him for the last week or two. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hana going,

"They were girls." Everyone's eyes snapped to her in shock. She said, "The people who attacked us were girls I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" Gaara asked softly but was filled with a burning rage to hurt the people who did this to her. Hana looked at him serious then smiled.

"Well unless there is some very curvy guys in our school I think it was girls." Gaara was happy that she was smiling again and acting like the old Hana. Then he remembered something he wanted to ask them,

"Why do none of you like hospitals?" Hana was silent and serious again. Then she shrugged and answered,

"Been in them too much I guess." She didn't add that one a crazy ex foster father had taken her hostage in a hospital, strapped her to a bed and was going to do his experiments on her. She had nightmares if she was in hospitals about being back there agian. Gaara did not believe she was telling him the whole truth but he let the subject drop.

"How many times have you been in?" This was from Sasuke. Sakura answered,

"I've been in seven and Hana's been in ten." At their shocked faces she sighed and said, "Don't ask. I'm tired." At this Sasuke immediately lowered her down to the bed because he did not want her hurting herself and Gaara did the same with Hana who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Gaara looked at Sasuke and said,

"What's the betting that the girls who attacked the girls are some fangirls of ours?" Sasuke smiled sadly and said,

"I'm not sure that even Tsunade would bet against it." Gaara clenched his fists and said,

"Why do they keep on hurting them?" Sasuke could not answer.

**Meanwhile in the other room**

Tenten was awake but she did not want to open her eyes. She heard the guys talking.

"Who the hell did this to them? And how do we stop it from happening again?" That was Neji's voice, thought Tenten. Naruto answered,

"We could stay with them all the time in between classes."

"That won't work because we don't have all the same classes as them." Neji said.

"We could get some guys who aren't fanboys who have the same classes as them to escort them between classes." Neji stopped pacing at this from Shikamaru.

"That could work." Neji admitted. "But it's easier said than done." Tenten decided to open her eyes at this and said,

"I am _not _being escorted to and from classes by a bodyguard." All the guys jumped at her voice.

"Tenten you're awake." Naruto said.

"No duh." Tenten said as she tried to sit up but then decided against this as her head started pounding like a pair of drums. "On second thoughts let's not try that." She muttered as she lowered herself down with the help on Neji that was now standing next to her bed. "Why does my head hurt? Did the people beating us up hit it or something?"

"She remembers that's a good sign." Hinata said as she started to try and open her eyes.

"Hinata you're awake!" Naruto shouted as he helped her sit up. She frowned.

"Wait did I get my head hit as well? Cause it really hurts." Naruto just nodded and Neji nodded to Tenten in answer to her question.

"Umpft." Was heard as Temari rolled over and off the bed. Then, "Owwie."

Tenten smirked and Hinata asked, worried,

"Are you okay Temari chan?"

"Yes fine." Temari answered sarcastically as Shikamaru helped her get up off the floor, "I got beaten by some gang, I just fell out of bed and…" she looked around, "..we're not in a hospital. Okay one up for the good side of today."

"And it's Saturday." Shikamaru said. Then he shrugged as Temari looked at him. "No school." Temari then grinned, sat down on the bed and said,

"Okay two up. Now the score is tied."

"Everyone's okay." Hinata put in quietly. Temari grinned at her and said,

"Three up. And the good side wins!" She threw up her arms in celebration but quickly lowered them as her sides protested at this. Then a loud bang was heard and Temari then quickly Tenten and Hinata were smothered by a small brunette and a pink-head.

"Hana get off me that hurts!" Tenten protested

"Ooops sorry Tenten." Hana said with an innocent expression. Then she said, "Okay get dressed we're going to the park!"

"The park? Why?" Temari said bluntly. Hana explained,

"Cos Gaara and Sasuke said that everything else was too dangerous with our bodies in this condition." The guys looked at Sasuke and Gaara in astonishment. The girls looked at Hana shrewdly though.

"Hana." Tenten started.

"What exactly did you suggest?" This came from Hinata. Hana said with a very, very innocent expression on her face,

"Oh the usual." Since it looked like everyone wanted more details she sighed and gave them to everyone. "Okay, _fine_. Bungee jumping, abseiling, ice skating, skating at the skate park and various other stuff." Everyone sweatdropped at this apart from Sakura, Sasuke and Gaara who had already heard it.

"If they hadn't said it we would have done. I'm too sore to do any of that but I am dying to get out so let's go to the park." Tenten said. Hana cheered then asked,

"Can I drive?"

"NO!" The girls shouted. Hinata explained to the guys,

"You do not want her behind the wheel. She's a good driver but she's just.."

"Very, very fast." Temari put in flatly. "I'll drive." Shikamaru said,

"Can't we just phone Warton and have him drive us?" Hana looked shocked.

"No it's Saturday. Let him spend it with his family. Temari can drive as long as you don't phone him." Shikamaru put his phone back in his pocket. Hana brightened up. "Then let's go!"

**At the park**

"You could have told us it was like 10 C Hana." Tenten grumbled as she shivered in Neji's coat. Hana was not listening to the complaints.

"CANDYFLOSS!" She squealed and dashed over pulling Gaara with her. "Come on Sakura you know you love candyfloss!" Sakura grinned and went over to the vendor and Sasuke followed along with everyone else. After everyone had got their candyfloss even Sasuke, Neji and Gaara who did not really want any in the first place they caught sight of a few familiar faces. The guys looked disgusted and trapped while the girls looked pissed as Kin, Karin, Ami, Hazuki and Yumi slid up to them.

"Hey sweetie looking for an evening of fun?" Ami said to Gaara.

"Sasuke kun I know you didn't mean what you said before. Let's be friends or maybe something more.." Karin said to Sasuke in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice but just sounded like she had something stuck in her throat.

"Hey Shika kun," Kin said as she gripped his arm, pouted and batted her eyelashes.

"Come on Neji kun let's ditch the losers and go do something fun." Hazuki said in Neji's ear.

"Why don't you come with me Naruto kun? These girls are ugly wannabes." Yumi said tugging on Naruto's arm. The girls who were pretty pissed apart from Hana who looked amused and sort of pissed, were just about to step in when the guys sorted out the little problem themselves.

".." Gaara said nothing but he stepped away so Ami who was leaning on his shoulder fell on the ground in a very strategically placed bit of dog poo and getting it all over her (white) top.

"I meant what I said before. Now just accept it and don't bug me because you can't move on." Sasuke said bluntly as Karin looked horrified.

"Go away. You're annoying. Also you look like a goldfish doing that." Shikamaru said as he wrenched his arm out of her grasp.

"Yes let's ditch the losers." Hazuki looked delighted until this was followed by Neji pushing her out the way and walking towards Tenten who was smirking.

"You are very lucky I don't hit girls because I would do it since you just called my friends ugly wannabes when you are so obviously one yourself." After this said Naruto completely ignored her and the tugging on her arm and started walking to Hinata. The fangirls walked away defeated but still glaring at the girls that the boys were being hugged by.

"That was so funny!" Said Hana as she let go of Gaara. The girls let go of the guys and joined Hana in with laughing at the fangirls. Soon the guys were also smiling when it seemed like the girls were not mad.

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!! Temari's cell phone broke into the laughter. She answered it.

"Yeah?..No we're safe…No they didn't…Okay we'll come straight home…Sorry…Okay, bye" Temari closed her cell phone with a snap and glared at the guys. "Apparently we have to go back home because _someone _didn't tell Anko and Kurenai where we were going so they've been worried sick."

"Ooopps." Tenten said. The others agreed. It summed up their feelings perfectly.

**At the girls' house**

"WORRIED SICK! AND WHERE WERE YOU? AT THE PARK!" Kurenai and Anko shouted at the girls and the guys while they cowered from them. Kurenai and Anko were _scary. _Then Kurenai started breathing deep, slow breaths while Anko still fumed but silently. Then Kurenai spoke.

"As your punishment you cannot see the guys this weekend again. You can see them at school on Monday. No buts." She said as the girls opened their mouths to protest. "You worried us sick and the punishment will be lifted on Monday morning when you go to school. Now say good bye to them and go and ring your friend Matsuri who is now worried because we rang her searching for you."

"Bye guys." The girls said as they gave the guys a wave and glared at Kurenai and Anko who glared back. "Sorry." This was said to the guys and Kurenai and Anko. The guys smiled and Naruto said,

"No worries. It was partly our fault cause we didn't think of it either. I guess we'll see you on Monday." The guys went out the door and got into the limo they had rung for earlier. The girls grumbling went to their rooms while Hana phoned Matsuri to let them know they were all right. They couldn't wait for school on Monday.

**I just read that really quickly considering how long I took to write it. By the way I think only one person has reviewed on whether they want Ino nice or nasty so review people review!I can make her nasty at the beginning and nice at the end or the other way can you be good little people and read my other story? It's got no reviews and I don't think everyone's reading it so please R&R it! Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep them coming! The more reviews the faster I update! **


	4. New Students

**I know I'm late in updating but I had stuff to do on both of the weekends so sorry! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I love reviewers! They make it more fun to write the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would not have been so fangirlish at the beginning so no, I don't own it.**

**New Students**

"School, school oh horrid school." Hana said in a sing song voice as they walked through the playground. Temari pinched the bridge of her nose. Hana had been singing that _song_, for lack of a better word, ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL.

"Hana shut up." Tenten said plainly and after Hana shut up Temari mock bowed to Tenten and said,

"You got her to shut up. I am now you're willing slave." Hinata giggled and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Haha very funny Temari." Hana said sarcastically. Then she brightened up and said, "The reason I'm so happy is we're going to see the guys again. So cheer up!" Sakura and Hinata smiled and Temari looked marginally happier until Sakura crashed into someone.

"Oof!" Sakura said as she landed on the floor.

"Watch where you're going forehead girl." Said this thin, smirking girl with platinum blonde hair. She was with Ami and Karin. Temari took offence at this for Sakura and said angrily,

"No you watch where you're going!" The girl and Temari were involved in a staring contest until Hinata gripped Temari's sleeve.

"Come on Tem chan otherwise we're going to be late." She said quietly.

"Kay Hinata. By the way who are you girls anyway?" Temari said out of sheer curiosity.

"She's Ino and she just moved here. Isn't she lucky her old friends go here to show her round and to let her know who the losers are in the school." At the word 'losers' Karin sneered and looked Temari up and down.

"Well she's hanging round with a couple of losers herself so she know how to tell the difference between the nice people and the losers." Hana said in sweet voice as they started to walk in the direction of homeroom.

"Yeah see you around Ino-PIG." Sakura waved to the 3 horrified girls. As soon as they were round the corner they burst into laughter.

"Did you see the looks of their faces?!" The girls started laughing anew at Tenten's comment. They kept on laughing but managed to stop before they went into homeroom. It was lucky, Kakashi sensei was early and looking thoroughly annoyed at everyone. A girl with long blond hair was standing nervously next to him sending terrified glances as him now and again. It was obvious that the class had seen the angry part of Kakashi today, they were all silent and Naruto hurriedly motioned for the girls to take their seats which they did and quickly.

"Apparently some kids saw Rin and Kakashi fighting and now Rin's giving Kakashi the cold shoulder and Kakashi is very pissed about it." Sasuke whispered to Sakura out of the corner of his mouth.

"Okay class." Kakashi said shortly. "We have a new girl. She's just moved from another school. Her name is Kagami and she is going to sit by Hana. Raise your hand Hana." She did and Kakashi said to Kagami, "Go and sit by her." Kagami hurried to do what she was told. Then Kakashi turned around abruptly and started to take the register.

"Hi Kagami I'm Hana which you already know. This is Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten." She pointed down the row to each person in turn. Kagami's eyes widened as she saw Gaara and the other guys and recognised them.

"Are they that band called Kuna? My sister's crazy about them!" Hana nodded and chuckled. She then said,

"Yeah? Well how would your sister like an autographed CD?" Kagami's eyes went, if possible, even wider.

"Are you kidding?! You can get me that! My sister would love that!" Hana grinned and then turned to Gaara.

"Oi Gaara." she said to a bland Gaara who turned and looked at her with one eyebrow raised in question. Hana nodded back at Kagami and said, "Can Kagami have a signed CD from you guys to take home to her sister." Gaara shook his head vehemently but then Hana pouted and Gaara did something he swore he would never do, he changed his mind.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll tell the guys and she can get one by the end of the week." He was regretting this decision until Hana smiled at him brightly, thanked him and he then went back smiling slightly, to listening to Sasuke and Sakura arguing over the fact that Sasuke's hair looked like a chicken's butt.

"Class Dismissed." Kakashi sensei called out then swept out the room to go to God knows where since study time is what he 'teaches'.

"Come on Kagami let's see your schedule." Hana said excitedly as she and the girls gathered round her. Kagami handed it over and Hana compared it to her schedule and discovered it was the exact same as all the girls.

**Girls**

**Physics - **Rin

**English - **Itachi

**Maths - **Genma

Lunch

**Geography - **Orochimaru and Kabuto

**Chemistry - **Konan

**Guys**

**Maths - **Genma

**English - **Itachi

**French - **Ibiki

Lunch

**History - **Asuma

**Chemistry - **Deidara

"YAY! You have the same schedule as us!" Hana squealed hugging her new friend.

"Oh and today we have English and Chemistry with the guys. So we'll see you next period guys." Sakura said as they waved bye to the guys and Naruto waved back while the others just nodded and Shikamaru smiled in reply. The girls headed off to Physics not knowing that the guys were following them to make sure they did not get hurt again. As soon as they were in Physics the guys went in the opposite direction to Maths which they were late for but Genma was reasonably easy going so he did not mind. However the girls were not so lucky.

**Physics with Rin**

"You're late." Rin's voice came from the front of the room. Normally she would greet them with a smile but today her face was hard and cold.

"Sorry Rin sensei we had to look after the new girl Kagami." Hana explained with only a tiny white lie. Rin nodded and seemed to accept this because she made no further comment because she went back to revising electricity. The girls were grateful that there was no further comment so they sank into their seats with as little noise as possible. Hana sat next to Sakura, Temari sat next to Tenten and Kagami sat next to Hinata.

"Sheesh Rin sensei's argument with Kakashi sensei has really affected her hasn't it?" Sakura whispered to Hana when Rin's back was turned. Hana nodded and whispered back,

"We need to do something about it soon."

**English with Itachi**

"Sorry we're late Itachi sensei," Hinata gasped as the people who were in Rin's class before hand panted behind her.

"Since the whole class is late I'm going to assume that the tardiness was not your fault so you can sit down." They all chorused their thanks gratefully before sitting down in their seats. Neji shot a questioning look at Tenten as she sat down.

"Rin sensei was in a bad mood." Tenten explained in a whisper.

"Right now I'm going to pair you up. These will be your pairings on this project. The project will be to do a presentation on "Lord of the Flies" the first six chapters. The pairings will be," Itachi smirked inwardly as he thought; _Time to get jealous little brother. This will be fun. _Then he said, "Haruno Sakura with Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata with Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten with Akamon Sagi, Momochi Temari with Momochi Haku, Gekkou Hana with Kurosuki Kouji , the new girl Kagami is it? With Sabaku no Gaara, Yamanka Ino with Sasuke, Tsuchi Kin with Shikamaru, Kurosuki Hazuki with Hyuuga Neji, Kurosuki Yumi with Uzumaki Naruto and.." Then he said some other random boy-girl pairings while everyone mentioned looked dumbfounded, well only the guys from Kuna and the girls who were not fangirls. Everyone else, including Kagami, looked pleased. Luckily Kagami wiped it off her face before anyone could see. Or so she thought. Unluckily for her Shikamaru caught her quickly hidden expression and wondered about it. Neji whispered to Sasuke angrily,

"Remind me to kill your brother later; he stuck me with my biggest fan girl." Sasuke whispered back,

"Well you will have to get in line because I have a suspicion that this new girl is also a fan girl." He said this because as soon as the pairs had been read out Ino had started gloating loudly saying things like,

"Now Sasuke kun will realise he's in love with me." Which is pretty much highlighting the fact that she likes him, and since she's deluding herself with the fact that he's in love with her and he just has not realised it yet shows the fact that she's a fan girl.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered loudly to the boy in question. Sasuke turned round and saw that both Shikamaru and Naruto were glaring at him.

"What?!" Sasuke answered,

"What the hell was your brother thinking?" Shikamaru questioned shuddering as Kin shot him a flirtatious wave.

"I have no bloody idea." Sasuke answered as he turned to look at Gaara wandering if he was going to blame him as well. However Gaara was too preoccupied with trying to make the saying, 'if looks could kill' become very true. Hana whispered to him as she stood up ready to move to sit next to her partner,

"Cheer up Gaara. At least she isn't a fan girl." Hana didn't seem to understand that Gaara was mad at the fact that Hana was with Kouji instead of him or one of the guys. He would not have minded her being with Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto or Sasuke because they only looked on her as a little sister plus they all liked one each of her friends. But it just had to be that pervert, Kouji. With that thought, Gaara stopped glaring at Itachi and started glaring at Kouji with an if-you-touch-her-or-hurt-in-any-way,-shape-of-form-I-will-kill-you glare. Seeing this Kouji sank further down into his seat, any perverted thoughts exiting his mind rapidly in case Gaara could read them in his eyes. Gaara kept on glaring at her until Hana sat down beside him then he looked at Hana who caught his eye and smiled. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards for a second in return before he turned round to the front. He ignored Kagami until he felt Hana's glare on him. Only then did he turn round and said in a monotone voice,

"What ideas do you have?" Kagami answered happily.

Meanwhile Sakura glared at Ino until she saw her partner. He was dressed entirely in green spandex and had a very shiny bowl cut. His first words were,

"Sakura san you are beautiful! I will protect you with my life. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke who heard this swivelled round so fast that Naruto swore later on that he heard a crack in his neck. He glared at poor Lee wishing him to die on the spot. He slightly relaxed when he heard Sakura's answer,

"Er..I'm flattered Lee. But I think I could only like you as a friend." Lee looked put out while Sasuke looked triumphant and Ino looked pissed because her partner and her crush was not listening to her, but paying more attention to what the freak with the bowl cut and the ugly pink girl were doing. "Maybe you could go with someone who would appreciate your enthusiasm so much more than I could, like…er….Tenten!" Sakura said the first name that came into her head but after receiving THE Hyuuga glare from Neji who had been listening, smirking at Sasuke's reaction she re thought that. Hinata had only done THE glare once with great effect. However the one done by Neji was 10 times scarier. Sakura hurriedly said, "Er maybe not Tenten."

Neji's glare relaxed and he looked over to Tenten and her partner were doing. However his glare returned when he saw that Sagi was trying to grope Tenten. The glare stopped and turned into a smirk when Tenten stomped on his foor hard and then back to writing as if nothing had happened. Neji and Naruto's partners were getting the same amount of attention as Ino i.e. none what so ever. Shikamaru was pretending to sleep so he did not have to respond to Kin's incessant chatter but he was keeping a close eye on Temari with her partner Haku who she already knew because his older brother was the one who adopted her. Naruto was pleased that Hinata's partner was not a pervert like Tenten's but he was wishing they did not get along quite so well. However he did not know why.

While all this was happening Itachi was watching with an amused expression on his face. Inwardly he was laughing hysterically at all their reactions especially his little brother's. He was so teasing him about this when he got home. Itachi cleared his throat and the class settled down. He spent the rest of the lesson explaining about the project. Then after the bell went, the girls set off to Maths with Genma and the guys set off to French with Ibiki.

**Maths with Genma**

"Today class, we're going to do circle theorems." He turned round to the board and started explaining them. Hana groaned and put her head down on the desk.

"I hate Maths. I'm going to fail, I'm going to fail…" Hinata giggled lightly and said,

"Hana you're not going to fail. I can help you. My father always gave me and Hanabi extra tutoring because we were _Hyuugas _and we had to be the best at everything." Hinata said the last part in a slightly bitter voice. Hana smiled kindly at her and said,

"Thanks Hinata. Also don't worry I'm sure your father will see sense one day and take back what he said. As for Hanabi I'm sure Konohamaru will look after her. He won't let Hanabi become what you fear." Hinata smiled slightly and said,

"I know but she's my baby sister and I cannot help but worry just like you worry about Cassie and Dina. I also cannot believe that I'm disowned. I never thought my father would go that far." Hana looked curious,

"Is that why you knew Neji but are not that close to him?" Hinata nodded and wanting to get off the topic started to explain circle theorems to Hana. Kagami who had heard this whole conversation made sure she remembered the whole thing.

**French with Ibiki**

"Okay class there are a few simple, easy to follow rules in my class. Don't break them and you won't go to detention. The rules are: don't talk when I'm talking, hand your homework in on time, when I say silence there is _instant _silence and put your best effort into all the work I set you. Are we clear?" The class nodded terrified at the teacher with two scars slashed diagonally across his face. He nodded in satisfaction and then set them some work. Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke,

"He's really lightened up this year. I mean last year he shouted all that." Sasuke smirked in agreement.

**Lunch**

"LUNCHTIME!" Tenten screamed in Temari's ear who retaliated with a whack on the head.

"I think Lunch has got to be my favourite class." Sakura agreed with Tenten. Hana said,

"Well it's better than Maths anyway. What does 'subtended' even mean?" **(A/N We're doing circle theorems in Maths at the moment and this stupid word kept coming up and I still don't know what it means even though the teacher explained it.) **They entered the lunch room and looked round for their friends. They saw them surrounded by fangirls.

"What are you doing?" Kagami asked as Hana took out 5 shirts and the other girls took at bottle of cologne and deodorant. Hana answered,

"I asked Bill to get some clean shirts of the guys and a bottle each of their favourite cologne in case of this happening. I gave him a note though to give the guys if he got caught so he didn't get in trouble and lose his job." She explained this while the girls were spraying the shirts with cologne. When they were done they put the cologne and deodorant away. Then Temari and Tenten took the shirts and stood up on the table nearest. Temari whistled and everyone's attention was on her and Tenten. The other girls backed away because they knew what was going to happen. They had, after all, seen the prices on EBay for one of their shirts. Let's just say Temari really wanted a new car and with one of their shirts, she now owned a black Ferrari. Tenten and Temari looked at each other and they both shouted,

"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S KUNA'S DIRTY SHIRTS!" They then threw the shirts onto the ground and jumped off the table and ran to where the girls were. Every girl in the cafeteria except for them rushed for the shirts. Whilst this was going on the girls strolled up to the guys and greeted them.

"Where did you get our shirts?" Was the question that all the guys were thinking but only Naruto voiced. Hana grinned and said,

"Let's just say I have connections in your house." The guys wisely decided to let it go and they all sat down. Shikamaru said in a bored voice to stop Temari annoying him for sleeping again,

"So anything interesting happen in the last hour?" Hana said,

"I found out that I want circle theorems to curl up and die in a corner and then burn in hell." Naruto piped up at this with,

"Hey Gaara can help you with that! Inside that scarily tattooed head he's like a genius at Maths." Hana looked delighted while Gaara looked mad at the "scarily tattooed" part.

"Really? Are you sure you can help me? Because I'm fine with other subjects it's just Maths that goes in one ear and out the other."

"Much like any warnings that what you are doing is dangerous and/or stupid." Tenten said with a bite of her apple. Hana mocked glared her until Sasuke said with a smirk,

"Relax. He taught the dobe to understand Maths. You will be a walk in the park compared to him." Hana said to Gaara over the shouts of "TEME! Don't call me that!",

"You can? So will you do it?" Gaara smirked at Naruto and Sasuke who had just insulted ramen (World War 3) and nodded slightly. Hana grinned at him and went back to eating her lunch, unknowing with the fact that two pairs of eyes were on her. One was gentle and the other was glaring.

"RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Hinata was getting annoyed at the shouting which they were doing across her and said to Naruto,

"Naruto kun if you stop shouting then I'll make you some ramen." Naruto instantly stopped and looked at Hinata with a querying glance. She nodded as if to say "Really." He then grinned and went back to his ramen, missing the kun suffix completely.

**Geography with Orochimaru and Kabuto**

"Now class, today we are going to do about development of countries. Please get your things out and turn to page 74 of your textbook while Kabuto and I hand out sheets." Hana got out her textbook with a shudder. Orochimaru was very creepy and Kabuto looked innocent but you could tell he was not and that made him even scarier. Also she was sitting with none of her friends. They were all seated in alphabetical order.

"Lost in your thoughts eh Hana chan?" Orochimaru queried as he appeared beside her. Hana jumped and stuttered,

"J…j…just about geography." She said this with a nervous smile. _Above and beyond creepy _she thought as he walked away. _And what's with the chan? _Looking round at her friends, they all looked as creeped out as she felt. _Oh this is going to be a fun class._

**History with Asuma**

"What did the girls say they had next?" Sasuke queried to the others. They were all sitting at the six desks which were in a square and working on their Vietnam essays that Asuma had set.

"Geography with Orochimaru and Kabuto." As soon as Naruto said this Neji, Sasuke and Neji jerked their heads up.

"_Him?" _Sasuke said in disbelief.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto queried.

"He's a pervert and a paedophile." Neji said in a tight tone while Gaara looked murderous.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. At a glare from Asuma he sank down into his seat again muttering, "Sorry sensei." When he sat down he went, "What?" In a much quieter voice though. Sasuke replied,

"Last year when you and Shikamaru had Geography with Sasori we had it with Orochimaru. Let's just say we were not comfortable with the way that Orochimaru stared at some of the girls and he had a very unhealthy obsession with me."

"Are you joking?" Shikamaru questioned in a fierce whisper. "He wouldn't mind jumping a school age child and our friends are in their right now?" Sasuke nodded.

"We cannot do anything about it." Neji said. "We just have to make sure that the girls tell us what happened if anything happens and if he seemed to developing like Sasuke put it, an unhealthy obsession, with any of them then we make sure they know. But until then telling them would just freak them out even more." The guys still looked mad but they understood the reasoning so they nodded and Naruto tried to cheer them up by saying,

"Hey the girls can take care of themselves right? After all it was Anko who taught them." The guys nodded again and looked marginally happier.

**Chemistry with Konan**

"So Hana what can you tell us about this teacher?" Temari asked.

"Well her name is Konan. No one knows her last name but she is fairly strict but also very strict. She been seen hanging out with Sasori sensei who is another Geography teacher, Deidara who is another Chemistry teacher, Itachi sensei and the Bursar who is this blond haired guy with lots of piercings and strange eyes. I've heard that she's calls him Pein and it seems like she more than just likes him." After Hana said this, Kagami looked at her in amazement and said,

"How on earth did you get all that information?" Hana looked smug but just said,

"I ask questions and people like answering them." Temari muttered in response to this,

"Yeah otherwise you won't stop bugging them." Hana smiled evilly but their attention was caught to the front where a blue haired woman with a flower in her hair stood. She had a lip piercing and she was wearing a T shirt which was black with a red cloud on it and black trousers. She had coughed slightly which is what had drawn the students attention. She smiled slightly and said in a quiet yet clear voice.

"Today we are going to be learning about the measurement Moles. Moles are…" There was a rustle of paper as everyone scrambled to copy down what she was saying. The rest of the class was spent taking notes and working out calculations.

**Chemistry with Deidara**

"Okay and now I'm going to put sodium on top of the filter paper in the water and step back." Deidara said as he followed this. He had made the class back up until they were lined up at the back. A few seconds later and..

BOOM! Smoke filled the classroom as Deidara opened the windows and the students looked in amazement at it. Deidara grinned and explained,

"Since the filter paper traps the heat when the sodium finally reacts with the water it's a much greater reaction than before. Cool isn't it?"

"YEAH!" Naruto said as the class nodded their agreement. Deidara grinned and thought, _I'm going to like that boy. _

**After School**

"Hey Kagami do you want a lift?" Hana asked as they walked through the main doors.

"No don't worry my mum is picking me up." Kagami answered with a smile. Once the girls had left there was no one else around and Kagami dropped her arm that was waving to Hana and her smile.

"Hey Kagami. Did you enjoy your day?" A voice asked from behind. Kagami laughed as she turned round to face the figure.

"No it pretty much sucked. I didn't really get close to the guys at all except for Gaara when Itachi paired us up for a project. Bun girl and blondie are such freaks and let's not go into Hana the queen of Loserville. Also I can't believe your Sasuke likes Pinky. She so ugly and has such a large forehead. Hinata's also a freak. She's so quiet, she just sits there and twiddles her fingers. And it's so funny her crush on the blond boy, Naruto is it? Oh well as long as I can get Gaara for myself."

"He's yours I only want Sasuke. Remember break forehead bitch and Hana if you want. If you can do any of the others than by all means go ahead. After all it's their fault for coming into school and messing up the order of things. Also try and get yourself asked to a sleepover, girls only. They will say anything at a sleepover including their deepest darkest secrets. Build up the embarrassing material for later."

"Don't worry I will. Oh here's a list of the stuff I could get so far. There'll be more as they start to trust me. In here are the insecurities I've got so far and some stuff about the guys that you could use or give to some others. Again there will be more later. Oh I gotta go, that's my mum. Remember I want that payment as well as Gaara."

"Don't worry you'll get it." Said the figure as they read over the list. When Kagami had left they stepped out the shadows.

It was Karin.

**Sorry if you liked that OC but Ino was going to do that but I like Ino so she cannot be that mean. What they learn in the subjects is what either me or my friends is doing in them. Also I know the day is quite short, it's goes from nine till three. Also there will be some chapters where I don't put in every subject because there is frankly too many. Also I like Konan! She seems nice, or as nice as an s-rank criminal can be. Anyway where was I…oh yeah! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**If you review I take more enjoyment in the chapter so I get it done sooner. The reason I was so long with this was because I had the teeniest bit of writer's block. So you can make suggestions if you want about things happening in your life that you want to see in the story then go ahead! So again,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	5. The Importance of Charity

**Sorry for such a late update! But I've finally got internet on my laptop so now I can update! Worlds Collide might be a bit late for the update though. Also when I'm further ahead with my current stories I'll probably start another fic. It's a time travel one. **

**Also from now on there will probably be random classes in random order because making up a timetable for both sets each day is annoying and troublesome. Also Scarlet Sand Demon it's not going to be Hana that Orochimaru has an obsession with because other bad stuff is going to happen to her. I love torturing my characters (insert evil, devious laugh here). Now's here Shino with the disclaimer!**

**Shino: ChristinaAngel does not own any of the Naruto characters but she does own the plot.**

**The Importance of Charity**

_Hana was in a dreamland. She saw Sakura but then she turned in to a pink bunny with vampire teeth and then a dragon came and blew flame onto her but Sakura the bunny danced around laughing and then she heard_ _the _sound of water?

Hana opened her eyes a fraction to see Tenten hovering over her with a grin and a bowl full of water. She didn't dodge quickly enough and ice cold water cascaded onto her head. Hana woke up properly with a yell to see Temari and Sakura in pails of laughter while Tenten sat there grinning impishly and Hinata was grinning despite herself.

"That's for waking us up so early last week in such a horrible method." Tenten said still with the annoying grin. Hana pouted.

"You'll all bullies. The lot of you." She said. Temari grinned at her and said,

"Cheer up. We also did it to Kurenai and Anko and that was so funny! Kurenai was making out with Asuma threw water on them so then we just ran and when we went into Anko's room, Anko, in her dream, was muttering about Genma and moaning. There's some blackmail material right there." Hana's eyes lit up. She loved having blackmail material especially about Anko who always blackmailed them. Then Sakura said,

"Well we already blackmailed her about it when she was going to ground us for waking her up in such a way." Hinata laughed along with the rest with them then said,

"Come on Hana chan you have to get ready." Hana looked at them. It was true they were already dressed. Tenten was wearing some boot cut black trousers with a grey t shirt, Sakura was wearing a denim miniskirt with black leggings on underneath with a white v necked t shirt, Temari was wearing a black miniskirt with black leggings on underneath with a black t shirt that was ripped and had red showing through the rips and Hinata was wearing her favourite black skinny jeans with a blue long sleeved top. Hana leapt out of bed and grabbed the jeans that Temari had borrowed the first day at school and a black strappy top. She slung a grey fleece over the top with 'Sunshine' written on the back in blue letters. She dressed quickly, ran a brush through her shoulder length black hair and rushed into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Ready!" She said leaping out the bathroom in front of the girls who had been laughing at Hana's 5 minutes and you're ready scheme.

"Okay let's go!" said Tenten. Then she said with a wicked grin, "Anko's driving us." All the girls grinned with her and sniggered about the interrogation Anko was going to be put under.

**In front of school**

The girls got out the car very quickly at the front of the school since Anko was more than a little mad about all the questions, the method of being woken up and of course the blackmailing that she had to look forward to in the future.

"Looks the guys aren't here yet." Hinata said scanning the crowd.

"How can you tell?" Hana asked curious. Temari snorted and said in a sarcastic voice,

"Because the girls skirt are only one quarter of the way down their thighs instead of more resembling belts than skirts." Hana nodded.

"Clever. Oh look there's Kagami. HEY KAGAMI!" The blond saw Hana smiling and waving and smiled and waved back. She came over to them.

"Did you guys hear the news?" She said breathlessly. The girls all shook their heads but they had all noticed the tension and the excitement going through the crowds of people. Kagami continued, "Well there's going to be a competition to see who will raise the most money for charity and the first prize is…a day with Kuna!"

**In the Kuna's limo**

"WHAT!?" Kuna shouted as they heard about the whole first-prize-being-a-day-with-Kuna thing. Kakashi looked at them lazily. He was slightly more relaxed over his fight with Rin but he wasn't relaxed enough to start reading Icha Icha Paradise yet.

"You heard me." He said to the horrified boys.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well you signed a contract saying you would do this." Five blank faces stared at him. Kakashi sighed. "Do you remember when I came into your rooms and asked you to sign something?" Click. All the guys remembered and groaned.

"You cannot hold us to those Kakashi," Neji said.

"Yeah we were not in our right minds while signing." Sasuke added. Kakashi smirked or as much as you could tell from behind his mask.

"You can't prove that though." He said smugly. The boys slumped into their seats as they realised they would have to do it. They would have to spend a day with a fangirl. "Ah look here we are. Well out we get." Kakashi said as he opened the door. A wave of screaming greeted them and the boys all glared at Kakashi before stepping out into the huge mass of fangirls and some fan boys.

When they were fighting through the crowds a thought occurred to each of them. If their friends won they would have to spend a day with them which wasn't the torture that a fangirl would be. It might actually be fun. The guys started to look around for the girls but they weren't on the playground because Kagami had convinced them to go inside to avoid getting crushed by fangirls. So, the guys continued to fight their way to school.

**Homeroom**

The girls were talking to each other when the guys staggered in looking beat up and their clothes torn.

"Sorry we're late." They chorused while glaring at Kakashi who was trying to smother a chuckle.

"Quite all right," Kakashi said while sniggering. I guess that self control was wasted then. The guys sat down and Kakashi continued to take the register he announced the charity contest and several girls squealed when he mentioned the first prize. The guys looked ill. Then he sat down to read Icha Icha paradise since it was study time now but he couldn't focus so started on one of the five piles of paperwork he had. The girls turned to the guys since they were allowed to talk.

"Lazy-ass!" Temari hit Shikamaru to make him pay attention. "What happened to you lot?" Shikamaru glared at her before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Fangirls. Lots and lots of fangirls." Sasuke muttered. Hinata asked confused,

"Why don't you just glare at them like Tenten said you did when they hit us?" Naruto mumbled something about not working and changed the subject.

"You guys have got to win this charity thing. You are about the only girls we can stand! We cannot be stuck with some fangirls for a day doing what they want." The girls looked at each other and Tenten turned to the guys grinning evilly,

"What will you give us if we do?" Neji said,

"Whatever you want." At this all the other girls even Hinata grinned evilly (except for Kagami). They turned to discuss this. Then Hana turned to them and said,

"You each have to do a dare that we assign specifically for you." The guys thought for a moment,

"Deal." Sasuke said, "But you have to win first prize to get us to do that." Sakura grinned.

"Deal. But you have to do whatever we want. 'Kay?" Sasuke winced at the thoughts at what Sakura could do to him but he agreed. The girls smirked at this but let them be for now.

**Geography with Orochimaru and Kabuto**

"_**Girl why are you just sitting here? Move! This guy is out of this world creepy!" **_Sakura's inner who had managed to get out of the box Sakura had stuck her in said while Sakura was staring nervously at Orochimaru.

"Are you alright Sakura chan?" Orochimaru hissed and Sakura jumped. She hadn't realised he had got so close so fast.

"Y..y..yeah, I'm fine, Orochimaru sensei." Sakura stuttered while smiling unsurely. Orochimaru said,

"Oh please Orochimaru kun Sakura chan." Sakura could only nod dumbly while her inner was screaming at her to jump out the window, blow up the door, anything to get away from here as quick as she could. "Also please see me after class Sakura chan." Orochimaru said as he moved away."

"_**Holy shit! Sexual harrasment!"**_ Her inner was thinking and the outer agreed with her completely.

After class when everyone had gone, Sakura approached Orochimaru's desk cautiously. He looked up at her and said,

"You need to improve on answering exam questions so for that you will need a tutor. If you cannot find anyone then either Kabuto or I will be happy to oblige."

"No don't worry I can find someone." As Sakura watched Orochimaru's eyes narrow she wondered if she had maybe said that a little bit too fast. The next moment she did not care as he turned back to his work and dismissed her. She literally flew out the door to English while Orochimaru watched in an amused way.

"My, my, what a pretty and feisty girl." He smirked.

**English with Itachi**

"Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun." Ino tried to get Sasuke's attention but as soon as he turned away from the door and focussed on Ino, he wouldn't stop fidgeting until he was staring at the door again.

"_Why isn't he looking at me?" _Ino thought while Sasuke was thinking,

"_Where the fuck is she? Oh God if that snake had done anything to her at all, I will rip out that overly large tongue of his and use it to strangle him with. Oh God where is she?" _As if answering his prayers, Sakura appeared at the door looking flushed because of running but Sasuke was glad to see that she looked fine apart from that. A look of immeasurable relief crossed his face and he tried to get Sakura's attention but she just sat down quickly next to Rock Lee and didn't catch his eye.

Sasuke grudgingly turned back to Ino who looked ready to kill about the lack of attention from him. Two people watched Sasuke's reaction with amusement. Hana was watching him openly while laughing at him quietly, Itachi was watching out the corner of his eye smirking at his foolish little brother's love problem.

"Okay Lee what have we got to focus on in this presentation?" Sakura asked while sorting through her notes. Lee, who was looking at her in wonderment and drooling, didn't hear her. "Lee? Lee? Lee?" Sakura asked while waving hand in front of his face. Lee snapped out of his trance and went in a loud voice,

"Don't worry Sakura san! I just can't believe I'm stuck with such a beautiful flower of youth such as yourself!" Sakura giggled and blushed a little bit. Insert Uchiha death glare here from the youngest Uchiha.

"Who else would you call a beautiful flower of youth, Lee?" Sakura asked, genuinely interested. Lee was happy to answer so he said,

"Yosh! All your friends are very youthful but especially Tenten and Hana! They are both beautiful flowers like yourself!" Insert death glares from the male Hyuuga and Gaara no Sabuka. Lee, though slightly more naive and unobservant than most people, realised the three death glares he was receiving and looked quietly down at his work again. Itachi was watching this and he had to choke down his laughter. Looks like all the Kuna boys are whipped, Itachi thought.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys we know what to do for the charity thing." Hinata said excited as the guys sat down, after the daily battle of the fangirls. Naruto was the first one to react to the news. He exclaimed,

"Wow Hinata! That's great! I rather spend the day with you, Hinata than with some weird fangirl!" Naruto did not seem to notice the shade of maroon that Hinata went at his announcement but the other girls and guys did. The girls had to turn away to hide their smirks and the guys looked at Hinata smirking apart from Neji who glared at Naruto. He did not mind Hinata because she seemed to be nicer than her father and the other members of her side of the family to his side of the family. Hinata's side of the family always thought they were better than his side for some reason that happened before he was born, generations back. He sort of looked on her as a little sister. He said,

"So what is this idea for the fundraiser?" Hana grinned and said,

"Well Sakura came up with this idea for a fashion show, like a catwalk, modelling different outfits and then Hinata said that we can get designs and dresses from some designers we know cause they get free publicity. Then Tenten said that we could model some of the dresses ourselves cause otherwise it wouldn't be our fundraiser and Temari said that we can charge money for the entrance. And I thought that if you guys played at it then we could advertise and charge more for the tickets. So will you guys do it? Please?" The famous puppy eyes entered and they turned to Gaara. Gaara cursed himself in his head and turned to the guys without a trace of any emotion on his face.

"What do you guys think?" The guys all smirked at Gaara giving in to a girl or anyone really. They nodded and Sasuke said,

"Sure Gaara." Gaara glared at him, knowing what Sasuke was saying underneath, _You're whipped. _

"YAY! Thank you Gaara." Hana hugged him round the neck and released him and turned to Hinata and started talking very quickly about the charity show. She did not notice Gaara looking totally and utterly shocked with a tint of red on his cheeks. Everyone else had trouble hiding or controlling their laughter. Naruto laughed so hard he choked on his own saliva (A/N Believe me it can be done). After this the lunch went without incident.

**Chemistry with Konan**

"Hey Kagami what's this?" Hana asked holding up a pair of tongs with a piece of metal covered in black.

"That's rubidium." Kagami answered focused on the worksheet they were meant to be doing. "We need it for the next experiment." Hana looked bored then a curious look came over her face. She looked at the solid and then the beaker of water. Then she said to herself,

"Wonder what would happen if I added them together." With that she dropped the solid onto the piece of filter paper floating there. Kagami looked up at this and her eyes widened.

"NO HANA!" She screamed. Konan started towards them but before she got there,

BANG!

A ball of flame erupted from where the mixture had been sitting. It burnt Hana's arms which she had thrown up to protect her face. Kagami had managed to escape injury by backing away as soon as she saw what Hana was doing and Hinata who was in front burnt her shoulder and Konan burnt her hand. The fire alarm went off and Konan shouted,

"All right everyone out!" Everyone who had either been crying or screaming started running towards the door. Temari was helping Hinata towards the door and Sakura was leading Hana out. To get to Hana who was slowly becoming trapped by the flames Sakura had to yank her up and away from the flame, burning her arm in the process. Tenten looked around for Kagami but she had already gone. Konan was at the door shooing everyone out with Pein who had appeared somehow and was looking worriedly at her burnt hand. She was shooing people with her other hand. When they got out the classroom they saw the rest of the school filing out thinking it was just a drill.

**Chemistry with Deidara**

"Shikamaru what are we supposed to add to this?" Naruto said to his partner.

"Don't know. Ask Deidara sensei."

"Can't. He's talking to the bursar about the amount of things he blows up and how much it costs."

"Add the chlorine to the magnesium." Shikamaru mumbled with his face in his arms hoping to take a nap. Before Naruto could do this, a loud bang was heard followed by several screams and the fire bell. The guys all paled and Shikamaru sat up and said what they were all thinking.

"That's where the girls are having Chemistry with Konan sensei." They looked at the front. Pein had disappeared, obviously having come to the same conclusion. Deidara looked worried. After all he was Konan's friend.

"All right everyone out!" He shouted motioning everyone to the door. They exited quickly.

**Outside**

"Pein, I'm fine. It's just a small burn. Hana, who accidently started the explosion, was burnt much worse. I'm worried about her." Konan admitted. Pein raised his eyebrows at both her admittance of caring and about who started the fire.

"What happened?" He asked. Konan sighed.

"She added rubidium onto filter paper floating in water, trapping the heat." At Pein's look of shock she sighed again. "Yes I know. Incredibly stupid but I don't think she even knew what they were. She isn't the best at Chemistry as her homework and classwork suggests. So cut her some slack. She got some pretty nasty burns on her arms."

"Don't worry Shizune and Tsunade will fix her up in no time." Pein assured her and went back to fussing over her arms.

While this was happening, the girls had caught up with the guys or rather it was the other way round.

"What happened?! Are you lot alright?!" Naruto shouted, unluckily for him, in Temari's ear. She bonked him on the head and answered,

"Me and Tenten are fine, but Hinata got burned on the shoulder, Sakura got burned on the arms and Hana got burned on the arms and the face." Gaara looked worried at this and so did Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. Shikamaru looked slightly worried but he was relieved that Temari was obviously fine. The hitting Naruto proved it. He did not know why he was relieved about her especially. It annoyed him. He was a genius and he could not figure this out.

"Where are they?" Gaara demanded. Temari pointed to the girls approaching.

"Hinata chan are you okay!?" Naruto shouted bounding up to Hinata and locking her into a hug.

"Yes Naruto kun. But that hurts cause you're kinda gripping my shoulder." Hinata said quietly. Naruto released her immediately and shouted,

"I'm sorry Hinata chan!" Hinata blushed slightly and Neji glared at Naruto. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura, she had a bandage up her forearm. Sasuke was glad she was not hurt worse. . Gaara's attention however was on Hana who was smiling slightly at everyone. He looked shocked at the gauze pad on her cheek and the bandages that went all the way down her forearms and onto her hands.

"Are you okay?" Gaara said quietly to Hana. Hana blurted out,

"Actually no. I feel a bit.." She swayed and would have fallen over but Gaara grabbed her round the waist and steadied her upright. Hana smiled at him and leaned on him with her head on his shoulder. "I think it's all the painkillers they've given me."

"Thank God it's the end of the day." Sakura said worried. Anko and Kurenai came over and looked at her Hana worried. She looked like she was asleep on Gaara's shoulder and she was deathly pale.

"Are you sure she can't go to the hospital?" Anko said worried.

"No, that will freak her out so much more and probably hinder her development." Tenten said.

"What is it with you guys and hospitals?" Naruto asked. The other guys looked curious. Naruto had voiced the question they all wanted to ask. It sometimes was helpful to have a friend who did not know the meaning of tact. The girls tensed slightly which did not go un-noticed. Even Anko and Kurenai tensed.

"My mum died in hospital, Temari was with a friend who had to be taken into hospital who then committed sucidie because the doctors did not do enough to save her and the last thing Tenten remembers of her parents was them in hospital. Hana, however, was once, while in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, was held hostage by one of her foster fathers who looked after her after her parents death. His grant for a scientific experiment regarding a new drug was denied and he stopped taking his medicine. He strapped her to her hospital bed and barricaded her door. He threatened to shot anyone who came in. He was about to inject her with the drug to see if there was any side effects when he was shot from the window by a member of the SWAT team. Any time Hana is in a hospital bed, especially in a windowless room, she has nightmares of the time and she freaks out. Last time after she hit her head falling on the ice rink and went to hospital she ripped out her IV drip and she tried to get out. They sedated her but that just made her fear worse. She, while trying to escape again, it accidently sliced her wrist and it cut her artery. After the surgery Anko sensei and Kurenai sensei made an agreement with the hospital that any time it was possibly to treat Hana at home then it would be done. They also signed an agreement for us because we all have bad memories in hospitals and have no wish to stay there for any length of time and if it could be done for Hana it could be done for us. Apparently the hospital was glad to sign because they were glad not to have to put us in beds every time we came in considering how much we had already gone to hospital in the past. So that's why we don't go to hospitals if we can help it." Hinata took a breath while the guys looked at her wide eyed.

"That's...that's awful." Naruto said, putting his arm around HInata while Tenten switched off and Temari looked down. Gaara thought that Hana would not be hurt like that again, at least not while he was here.

A blue haired woman approached the silent group.

"Konan sensei, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she noticed the bandage round her hand. Konan smiled and nodded in reply, then asked,

"Are you all alright?" She looked and pointedly at the unconscious Hana. Hinata nodded and said,

"We're fine and she's fine. We should go home now actually."

**Next Day**

"Hana what are you doing on school? You should be off." Gaara said to Hana as he saw her sitting down in her usual place in the classroom. Hana said,

"Don't worry Gaara! We need to organise that charity thing, I'm high on painkillers and Kurenai sensei made me promise to go to Shizune if I feel dizzy at all. Also we need to resolve the rift between Rin sensei and Kakashi sensei. Ready Sakura?" Hana grinned at Sakura who grinned back. "Everyone has to help by the way." Hana added.

"No choice." Sakura said as it looked like Sasuke was going to protest. He shut his mouth and glared at her.

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked. Hana cleared her throat and said,

"Well I'll talk to Rin sensei then while she's distracted Hinata will make sure that she stays in the classroom while I'll go and get Kakashi. I'll go get Kakashi sensei and say Rin is hurt. Since he's in love with her he'll rush to wherever we say. Someone will hiding behind the door and close it and the others will help barricade it shut. We'll tell Kakashi and Rin that we are not letting them out until they resolve their issues. To make sure they don't say they have when they haven't we will bug the classroom. I thought that we can do this at the end of the day." After Sakura had finished everyone stared at her wide eyed. "What?" She asked self consciously. Shikamaru shook his head and said to Hana,

"Why aren't you that good at resolving problems in Maths?"

"Cause Maths is boring and this is love. So it's fun and interesting." Hana answered cheerfully and Hinata went,

"For the fashion show thing I've got a few designers already. That might bring a lot more people as it will have a bigger fan base."

"I managed to get a place to get the catwalk and stage from. All we got to do is arrange a date." Temari said.

"As for the models there aren't enough so we'll just have to do it like we first thought. I wonder where Kagami is." Hana said cheerfully then thoughtfully. The girls shouted,

"WHAT!?" Obviously they had not been told of this new development.

"Well duh. It's either us or some stuck up models who will probably be fangirls." The girls grumbled their agreement after Hana had said this.

"Okay but I'm not wearing a dress." Temari said and Tenten agreed.

"Yes you are otherwise I will tell everyone what's on page 67 of your diary Temari and Tenten I will tell everyone what happened on December 6th 2005." Hana said in a cheerful yet firm voice. Temari and Tenten resigned themselves to their fate. They shut up as Kakashi came in looking dejected yet angry. Apparently he had another fight with Rin. Everyone shut up because they remembered what happened last time when he was in a bad mood.

**PE with Anko **

"OKAY GIRLS WE'RE DOING NETBALL! NOW MOVE!" Anko shouted. There were the usual groans of getting sweaty and messing up their hair but Temari was enthusiastic.

"Yes! I love netball!" Tenten and Hana joined in her enthusiasm but Sakura and Hinata looked glum. They were not the best at netball and they did not enjoy it that much.

"Hana you sit out because of your hands." Anko called out. Hana made a face but sat down on the bench. 10 minutes later Sakura joined her as a ball hit her in the nose and caused a nosebleed. Hana, after Sakura assured her she was alright, could not stop giggling at the sight on Sakura taking a ball to the face.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said. When she got Sakura's attention she said with an innocent expression. Then she said, "Do you take balls to the face often?" The girls cracked up at this not that funny joke and could not stop laughing. Hey, they were hyper. That was how the guys found them. Them all rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Sakura had joined in after a while.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke demanded.

"Doesn't...matter. Should...go..get..changed." Temari said as she gasped for breath.

**English with Itachi**

"I'm so hungry." Hana moaned.

"Well too bad Hana you've had lunch already." Temari said.

"I've gotta go work on the project." Naruto groaned. Sasuke smirked at this.

"No joke dobe. You work?" Naruto glared at him then at Yumi.

"Well I have to if my partner has the brains of a dead goldfish. I don't want to fail!"

"Hn. Well my partner isn't much better." Sasuke sneered while looking at Ino. Sakura grinned at them.

"Come on guys it's not that bad!" Glares answered her. "Fine but afterwards we have to sort out Kakashi and Rin." The guys nodded reluctantly. "Everyone knows what they are doing right?" Another lot of nods. "K. See you later."

**After school**

"Rin sensei can you help me with this? I didn't get it in class." Hinata said with her most innocent expression. Then she pretended that something caught her eye outside the window. She ran to it.

"Oh my gosh Rin sensei! Your car's on fire!" Rin choked on her coffee and rushed to the window and searched for her car. While she was doing this Hinata slipped handcuffs on her wrists while looping it through the bar that stops you from falling out the window. Rin looked at her in surprise.

"Hinata..? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Rin sensei." Hinata apologized as she put duct tape on Rin's mouth. "We're fed up of your and Kakashi's bad mood and this is the only way we thought of." Utter surprise crossed Rin's face. "Sorry again!" Hinata called as she sped off.

"Mpphffjrm." Was Rin's protest but Hinata ignored but grinned an evil grin at Rin before she went out of the room which made Rin question Hinata's sanity.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran up to her silver haired teacher.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"It's Rin sensei!" Instanly Kakashi's face hardened. "She fell and injured her ankle and hit her head!" Kakashi gripped Sakura's arms tightly and said urgently,

"Where is she Sakura?"

"In her classroom!" Immediately Kakashi rushed off with Sakura right behind him.

"Rin!? Rin!?" Kakashi shouted as he ran into her classroom. He caught sight of Rin handcuffed to the windows and gagged right about the time he heard the slam of the door behind him. He whizzed round just in time to see Sakura's grinning face at the window in the door. He ran up to the door and banged on it shouting,

"SAKURA! OPEN UP!"

"NO!" Sakura yelled back. "WE'RE FED UP OF YOUR AND RIN'S BAD MOODS COS YOU TWO HAD A FIGHT SO SORT IT OUT!" Kakashi turned to Rin who looked embarrassed and sheepish at the same time. He hurried up to her and tore the duct tape off and winced as he saw the red mark left by the tape.

"What's going on?" He asked. Rin sighed and said,

"They know we fought and they are fed up of our bad moods. Have you really been in a bad mood? Because of me?"

"Yes and yes." Rin's eyes widened.

"Kakashi I'm sorry." Rin said quietly. Kakashi looked surprised.

"What for?" He asked.

"It was just a stupid fight and I didn't really know how much your friendship meant to me until Hinata said that i had been in a really bad mood lately." Kakashi smiled at her.

"Don't be. It was so stupid. I was being a bit controlling and I'm sorry about that. The thing is I like you..as more than just a friend." Kakashi cringed inwardly when he said this. God he sounded like the teenagers he worked with. He stopped thinking though when Rin lowered his mask and kissed him. His last thought was, _Holy shit! I kissing the girl I've been in love with for six years! Wait girl? I've been hanging out with teenagers too much. Wait why the hell am I thinking about them? I'm kissing Rin! Get your mind on what you're doing Kakashi! _

Outside the room the girls were squealing at the sight while the guys were scoffing at the girls squealing. Then Hinata gave an evil grin and said,

"Now it's time for Anko and Genma." Hana and Sakura started snickering so loudly that after 10 seconds Kakashi's face, with the mask back on, showed at the window with annoyance written clearly over his face.

"Can you us let out please?"

**I was watching Ugly Betty as I typed the middle part of this so if the words 'bear' or 'magazine' come up that's why.**

**Okay people reviews are the fuel I use to write my story so REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**


	6. Preparation

**I'M SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month and I promised myself I would not do that but I broke that promise and I wish I could say it was a one time thing but it probably won't be. Over the next month or two, updates are going to be few and far between because of Mocks and in June I have my GCSEs. Very important! The reason why this update is so late is because I had 4 Mocks to do and one was my Spanish oral which I revised for 6 hours for and stayed up till one in the MORNING for.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Naruto characters but I do own Yumi, Hazuki, Kagami, Hana, Cassie, Dina and anyone else you don't recognise. Anyway on with the story!**

**Preparation**

**At school**

"Hey how did Kakashi sensei get you to sign a contract that you would be spending a day with possibly a fan girl?" Sakura asked curious as she and Hana called all the designers they knew asking for clothes for their fashion show. The guys looked sheepish.

"Stupid Kakashi." Gaara muttered into his arms that his head was leaning on.

"We were half asleep and/or drunk and he shoves a piece of paper and says that it some boring legal tax stuff so we sign it." Shikamaru said with a half annoyed expression. Temari laughed.

"You believed him? I didn't believe him after he told me to read Icha Icha Paradise was a very well written piece of literature with only a slight hint of pornographic material. He told me to try it. I did. I got 3 pages in and then threw the book at his head."

"It took you 3 pages? It only took me 1 paragraph and it took Naruto 17 pages." The girls all laughed as Shikamaru said this. With that Kakashi walked into the classroom calling goodbye to Rin and pulling out his Icha Icha Paradise all at once.

"Everything's back to normal then." Sasuke muttered to Sakura. She giggled and then said she said,

"Hey Kagami says there is a dance this Friday."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"So isn't there anything you want to say to me or maybe ask me?" Sasuke smirked. He knew what she wanted him to ask but he was not at the beck or call of some _woman_.

"Hn." Sakura narrowed his eyes and turned to the front to listen, or at least pretend to listen, to Kakashi.

"Hey Lazy ass. There's a dance this Friday. Are you going to ask me to it or not?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"No." He replied lazily smirking. With Neji and Tenten,

"Neji did you know there's a dance this Friday?" Tenten asked hopefully. Neji smirked. Isn't that happening a lot?

"Yes I did know."

"That's it?" Tenten asked slowly getting angry.

"Yes what did you want me to say?" Tenten turned away muttering about stupid boys and egos the size of the USA.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Yeah Hinata?" He asked smiling at her. Hinata had to take a deep breath to avoid fainting. She did turn an interesting hue of red though.

"Umm..do you..do you want to go to the dance on Friday?"

"Yeah! I would not go with anyone else but you! I didn't even know there was a dance this Friday!" Naruto said/yelled. Gaara who was behind him smirked when he heard this. Hana who also heard him and she wondered if Gaara was going to ask her to the dance or was she going to have to ask him like Hinata asked Naruto. What if she got turned down? It was a given that Naruto would say yes but Gaara? Gaara interrupted her thoughts with,

"Hana? Are you okay?" Hana smiled at him and said,

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, perfectly fine." Gaara smiled slightly at her babbling and knew what was worrying her.

"Hana do you want to go to the dance with me this Friday?" It could never be said that Gaara was not direct. Hana was speechless and Gaara started to get worried that he had misinterpreted the situation. In a very rare show of hesitancy he said, "But if you don't want to.." With that Hana snapped out of her trance like state.

"No! No I would love to. I was just surprised, very _very _surprised." Since Gaara looked confused, "Well you're famous and rich and I'm well just extremely normal." Gaara smirked,

"Trust me Hana, you are anything but normal." Hana smirked back at him and said,

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Before Gaara could answer Kakashi coughed and drew their attention to himself.

"Well class." He said with his eye alight with laughter. "I know how excited you all are about the dance so I've decided to a really nice teacher and you can use this class time to ask out that special someone but only if they are in this room. Enjoy!" Then he settled down to read his book. The guys looked at him in horror, well Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru did. Gaara and Naruto looked smug. They could say that they already had a date and get rid of the fan girls with one sentence. Kakashi looked on amused as the fangirls turned round and locked onto their chosen target much like a sniper. The people sitting near the boys scampered away as fast as they could as the sea of fan girls and some fan boys descended on the boys.

"GO WITH ME NEJI KUN! PLEASE!"

"PLEASE SASUKE KUN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"SHIKAMARU KUN! I LEARNT WHAT THE WORD CONTRAVERSY MEANS! ARE YOU IMPRESSED WITH ME?! WILL YOU NOW GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"NARUTO KUN! I LOVE YOU! GO WITH ME TO THE DANCE PLEASE!"

"GAARA KUN I'M SO HOT! YOU SHOULD GO WITH ME TO THE DANCE!" The girls standing on the outside, sweatdropped.

"Don't they worry that they are a little bit repetitive?" Temari asked.

"Maybe it's the only phrases they're small, puny minds can overcome without overloading the 2 brain cells they have." Tenten suggested. Temari and Sakura sniggered at this and something caught Hana's eye.

"Hey isn't that Ino? Why is she not over there trying to get her chance with Sasuke?" Hinata, who was with Hana, looked over. Ino was looking at her phone with a small, quiet smile. She was obviously reading a text but what surprised Hinata was Ino's expression.

"She looks like she's in love." Hinata remarked quietly. Hana nodded.

"It's obviously not Sasuke so it must be someone else. Hinata, we have to set them up!" Hana turned to Hinata with a determined expression.

"Hana chan how are we supposed to do that when she hates us?" Hinata said cynically.

"Hinata! She doesn't hate us! I'll prove it!" She marched over to Ino. Gaara and Naruto who had managed to get rid of most of their fan girls as easily as they thought watched Hana march over with unreadable expressions.

"Hey Ino." Ino looked up and Hana continued, "That guy must be something special, huh?" Ino looked surprised,

"What guy?"

"The guy you're texting." Ino blushed and denied it quickly,

"N..no. He's just a friend. I love Sasuke not Sai." Hana grinned,

"So his name is Sai huh? Well I think..." But Ino did not get to hear what Hana thought because Karin came back over and said to Hana,

"Oh look the worthless piece of crap is back." Hana drew back shocked but then went back to Hinata. Hinata glared at Karin as best she could. So did Gaara who also noticed the exchange. Naruto was too busy laughing at Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru who were trying to dislodge the last of the fan girls. Kakashi was also laughing at them behind his book.

"You should have just swallowed your pride and asked the girls to the dance." Naruto said.

"Did you?" Sasuke smirked.

"No Hinata asked me." Naruto beamed.

"What?!" Neji hissed. "You're going with my cousin? She's like my sister."

"I asked Hana." Gaara remarked quietly.

"Really!?" Shikamaru asked, "You? Really?" Gaara glared at him and said stiffly,

"Yes, _really._" Naruto starting snorting at this and the other guys smirked and Gaara glared some more.

**Art with Jiriya **

"Now everyone I want you to split into opposite sex partners and I want the guys to draw the girls!" Kuna glared at him because of the pervert's grin across his face.

"You are such a pervert sensei." Naruto said disgusted but brightened up when he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata chan! You and me should be partners!" Hinata blushed at the 'chan' and giggled at the look on Neji's face. Luckily Tenten also saw this and put a restraining hand on his arm before he could kill Naruto. Neji looked at her and smirked.

"What?!" Tenten said, irritated by his arrogance. _I can't believe I'm taking advice from Naruto _Neji thought. He took a deep breath and said to Tenten, not betraying his nervousness by smirking at her.

"So Tenten go to the dance on Friday. With me." Neji commanded. Tenten inwardly smirked. Oh she was going to enjoy saying this. Sometimes Hana's advice about jealousy comes in handy.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji!" She said innocently. "I've already going with someone else." Complete and utter shock was scrawled across Neji's face. A quick glance at Sasuke and Shikamaru showed the same reactions. However he didn't care about them. He turned his attention back to Tenten.

"What?" He bit out.

"Yeah I'm going with Kiba. He asked me when you busy with all your fan girls. Wasn't that nice of him?" Tenten said this with a naive look on her face but in her mind she was rolling round the floor laughing.

"What do you mean you're going with Haku?" They heard Shikamaru shout to Temari.

"He asked because he felt it was better for me to go with someone I trust than some random guy."

"I'm not just some random guy!" Shikamaru protested while picking up his sketchbook which he had dropped. Temari smirked at him.

"But you didn't ask me did you?" Shikamaru went back sulking to his work and Tenten turned her attention to Sasuke and Sakura.

"I can't believe you're going with Lee." Sasuke hissed.

"He asked me and since I had no other offers I accepted." Sakura asked while drawing the enraged Sasuke.

"Say no then." Sasuke said, his sketchbook forgotten on the floor. Sakura jerked up.

"No! That would be rude. I'm going with Lee and that's final. If you wanted to go with me you should have asked earlier." Sakura went back to sketching with a smug look on her face and Sasuke, an ugly look on his.

**Maths**

"Genma sensei could not make it here today, _too busy with that slut Anko last night,_ so I will be your tutor, Ebisu. But you will call me Ebisu sensei of course. Now back to algebra." He said this to the class except for the bit about Anko, he said that under his breath.

"Even with Gaara's and your help I still don't get this." Hana whispered to Hinata later on in the lesson , who she was sitting next to.

"You! No talking." Ebisu, who had turned around at just the wrong time from the board, said. Hana decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry sensei but I really don't get this. Please could you explain it again?"

"No, I have already explained it 3 times, if you still haven't got it then you will never get it. Now any other proper questions?"Hana sank down into her seat and focussed on her work. She really did not get Maths but she could ask Gaara or Hinata later. She looked up quickly to see Temari, Tenten, Sakura and even Hinata looking livid with rage and she mouthed to them to not say anything otherwise they would get detention. They settled down but not before trying the 'if looks could kill' theory.

**Biology **

"Now all you have better have your projects ready." Kurenai was saying to the class as she turned to the first pair in the first row. "I will come by and grade them."

"Hinata chan! What's wrong? You seem distracted." Naruto said.

"Nothing's wrong Naruto kun. Nothing at all." Hinata said as she turned back to their plastic model.

"Temari! TEMARI!" Shikamaru started to shake Temari gently.

"WHAT!?" She snapped turning to him. A lesser man than Shikamaru would have quivered under the force of her glare but Shikamaru just settled for inwardly quaking. He tried to talk without stuttering.

"You're crushing the model." And indeed she was, holding a little paper bit of food which was now a ball of something unrecognisable.

"Sorry." She muttered while letting go of the poor piece of fake food.

"Care to tell me why you are so upset?" Shikamaru asked and Temari snarled in response. "I'm guessing that's a 'Maybe later'." He said while turning back to the project.

"Tenten what are you are doing?" Neji asked Tenten who it looked like she was stabbing the desk with one of her knives.

"I'm carving death wishes for Ebisu into the desk." Tenten said sweetly. Neji sweatdropped.

"Umm why?"

"Cause he did something very, _very _bad." She muttered back and Neji decided to drop the subject.

"Sakura who is that?" Sasuke asked a little scared, which was probably the right feeling when Sakura was sticking pins in a voodoo doll while laughing manically.

"Ebisu." She said while looking at Sasuke with innocent eyes. She then turned back to the voodoo doll and started laughing manically again. Sasuke sweatdropped and decided that it was safer to just ignore her.

"Gaara I'm sorry but later could you go over quadratic equations again please?" Hana said to Gaara hesitantly.

"Sure, why are you sorry?" Gaara said with the same expressionless face on.

"Cause it has to be frustrating for you to go over them again and again, and I'm know I'm stupid for not getting it and--" Gaara cut her off here confused.

"Wait a minute I never said I was frustrated and why do you think you're stupid?" Hana smiled, but it was a fake smile that Gaara could see right through.

"No reason. So you'll do it?" Gaara knew he wasn't going to get anywhere so he just nodded. Hana smiled a small, but real smile at him and then starting checking the project.

"Okay Hana what have you got here for me?" Kurenai came to their table. Hana started explaining in her usual bright way,

"Well this is the stomach and when you press this lever the food on it goes through onto the small intestine..." She rattled on about their model with only a small comment from Gaara here and there. The girls looking at her saw that she was almost back to her old self and they relaxed.

**Lunch**

"Oh crap. I forgot my file. Can you wait here while I go get it?" Hana said as she rushed back the way she came. "Thanks!" She called out as she ran off. Gaara watched as she ran off then as she got out of earshot he turned back to the others with a speed that rivalled the speed at which Naruto ate ramen.

"What happened to Hana." He stated.

"Yeah and what made all of you act even crazier than normal?" Shikamaru asked. Temari glared at him for this and answered,

"Stupid Ebisu insulted her when she wanted help on Maths. He said after she asked for help, and I quote, 'No, I have already explained it 3 times, if you still haven't got it then you will never get it. Now any other proper questions?'." Gaara's eyes widened and the killing intent he was emitting was evident in his eyes.

"So that's why." He murmured in a deceptively calm tone. "I'm going to kill him."

"NO GAARA!" Naruto said. He and the other guys were pissed but their reactions were not even on the scale of Gaara's. "You mustn't. How do think Hana would feel?" He pushed the right pressure point when he said that.

"Fine." Gaara muttered, obviously not satisfied with that conclusion.

"What do you mean that explains it?" Kagami asked.

"She wanted more help in Maths and seemed to think it bothered and frustrated me when I had to explain things to her."

"When we all know it's anything but frustrating and annoying for him, right Gaara?" Naruto smirked and chuckled when Gaara glared at him.

"Stupid Ebisu." Hinata muttered. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Why did Hana react so strongly?" Neji asked. Hinata sighed and said,

"When I met her at our school she had problems with Maths, always, but the Maths teacher just thought she was being lazy since she was fine in the other subjects - apart from Chemistry - so he kept calling her stupid every single lesson. That is how I really got to know Hana, I tutored her in Maths until she was able to pass the exams at the end of the year. When Ebisu called her stupid it just set off all these old insecurities. She looked like she got over that though." Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Now can I kill him?" He demanded, Naruto shook his head but his answer was interrupted by Hana coming back.

"Kay guys I've got every—" Hana looked up from her bag to see everyone looking at her with weird looks on their faces. "Okay what happened?"

"We told them about what happened in Maths and what happened in your old school." Hana flushed an embarrassed red and said quietly,

"And?"

"And," Gaara said impatiently, "I want to kill him. What else?" Hana looked shocked.

"What?! No, no you can't kill him."

"This just proves he's a bad teacher, to say that to any student when they ask a question just shows it." Sasuke said. Hana looked disbelievingly at him. He sighed impatiently. "Look Hana do you get the Maths problems when Gaara explains it." An eager nod from Hana. "Probably why you asked him for help in Maths. Now if Ebisu cannot make you understand what he's teaching, that's his fault not yours."

"Really?" Hana asked with a look of relief on her face.

"Yeah now can we go to lunch?" Naruto complained. Without looking at him Gaara whacked him round the head. Hana laughed and nodded happily.

"You know Sasuke?" Sakura said, as they were walking a little way behind the others on the way to the canteen. Sasuke nodded to show he acknowledged her and she continued, "That was really sweet." Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke blushed slightly and went,

"Hn." He smiled slightly at her back.

**End of the Day**

"Yay! The Dance is tomorrow! We have to go out and buy dresses!" Hana said in a fit of very usual exuberance for her. Temari and Tenten groaned.

"Do we have to?" Temari whined. Hana grinned and nodded. Kagami spoke up,

"Oh I can't Hana I have a family thing." Hana pouted and then went,

"Oh drat. Are you sure you can't get out of it?" Kagami smiled gently and shook her head. She walked off in the direction of her house. Hana called after her,

"Bye! See you tomorrow! Hey are you guys going to come shopping?" Neji smirked,

"As tempting as that offer is, we have a CD signing. Have fun." Tenten stuck her tongue out at his back and shouted after him,

"You can come on Saturday. Don't forget the fashion show." Neji raised a hand in acknowledgement. Tenten turned to Temari and said in a false perky voice.

"Off to the land of torture that people normally call the mall." Sakura and Hana dragged off Tenten and Temari who were muttering darkly to themselves while Hinata followed behind laughing her head off.

**At the Mall**

"Is this okay?" Sakura asked as she modelled a strappy, light green mini dress that skimmed her curves.

"Yes Sakura it looks great. Please buy it." Temari begged. Sakura snorted in a very unladylike manner and said,

"You would agree with anything because you just want to escape." Sakura said. Hinata stepped up at this point.

"No Sakura it actually looks very nice on you. It brings out your eyes." Hana came out of the other dressing room saying,

"Hey guys how does this look?" She was wearing a dark blue halter neck dress with a V neck and that has a full skirt and it shimmered in the light.

"Nice." Said Tenten. "Get it please." Hana smiled at her.

"Okay I'm glad we got your dresses first." Temari muttered,

"So am I." Then Hinata said something that caught all their attention.

"Hey isn't that the guys?" They all peered out the shop window.

"Oh yeah!" Said Sakura. "Let's go say hi." With that they joined the hugely long queue for autographs.

**3 hours later**

"Thank Kami-sama! We're almost there!" Temari groaned. "Lazy ass is so paying for making me wait." Tenten shrugged at her.

"Hey look on the bright side Temari. We can get their autographs and sell them on the internet. We need a new flat screen TV." They reached the bodyguard who looked like he would prefer to be deaf with all the screaming.

"Money ladies."

"How much?" Temari asked.

"50 dollars each."

"What?" Hana sighed as Temari hissed this.

"Come on, we are not wasting 3 hours." They paid their money and went forward. Neji said coldly without looking up.

"Name?" Tenten snorted.

"Well if you don't know it now then you are never going to get it." Neji jerked his head up at the sound of her voice.

"Tenten!" He said in surprise and the other guys jerked their heads up too. "What are you doing here?" Sakura grinned at them all and said,

"Thought we would come and say hi. How's it going?" Sasuke answered,

"Well it's ten o'clock at night and we have been here since three. How do you think it's going?" He said this with a smirk to let her know he was just joking. Sakura put on a fake sorry face and went,

"Awww, poor you."

"So come on guys sign, just don't put our names okay?" They all looked really surprised at this. Shikamaru asked warily,

"Temari? You're not turning into a fan girl are you?" Temari whacked him round the head for this.

"No but we want a new flat screen TV since Hana managed to crash into the old one." Tenten stepped in. Hana then said with a smile,

"Yeah look at the scar I got, see?" She pointed to point to 3 inch scar along her forearm. "So guys can we stay here till your done please?" She asked. Gaara sighed and nodded and Neji pointed to some chairs behind them. Karin, Ami and Kin who had come down for Kuna's autograph looked horrified.

"That's so not fair. We have to tell Yumi, Hazuki and Kagami about this." Karin said as they walked forward. "Hey Sasuke kun," she said seductively/like she had a sore throat. Sasuke's forehead creased in disgust, but he could not say anything rude about Karin since they had a contract with Kakashi about being nice to the fans during CD signings/pictures/autographs no matter how sluttish they are. So instead he just held out his hand for the thing he had to sign. Karin passed over one of their CDs along with Ami and Kin. They also had two extra CDs fir Kagami, Yumi and Hazuki. The guys quickly signed them and the ones from the last few girls waiting in line. The fan girl trio watched, seething, and the guys turned around with a notable softer look in their eyes their eyes.

**Friday-day of the dance**

"Now Hinata, are you sure we have enough outfits to keep going for a couple of hours?" Sakura asked as she continued to scribble ideas down for the fashion show.

"Yes, but only if we send the models on one at a time, they pose at the end and then come back." Hinata replied.

"Hana's busy ringing some of her friends in America to see if they can come and model. On top of it, 4 of them are professional models so they know what they're doing." Temari said. Sakura nodded and said,

"Kagami can you help set up the stage tomorrow? Everything has to be perfect." Kagami smiled and nodded in agreement. Her head quickly turned in the direction of Kuna who had just walked in to the usual screams from their fan girls.

"So Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru, who have you found to go with the dance with?" Hana, who had finished with her phone call said. All guys mentioned immediately looked very disgruntled.

"We have to go with some nameless fan girls because Kakashi said we can't go alone because it's bad publicity." Sasuke muttered.

"Publicity? Does that mean the paparazzi are going to be there?" Asked Kagami. Gaara nodded and Sakura came up with an idea.

"Hey you guys can you mention the fashion show to the photographers please so we could get some free publicity?"

"Sakura that might be a bit hard." Shikamaru put in. Hana chimed up at this,

"Why? You could just say that you are singing at our fashion show tomorrow night. Please can you just mention it?"

"Okay we'll try." Gaara said to her and Hana squealed and hugged him in delight. Naruto sniggered.

"Yeah because Gaara can't refuse Hana anything." And after Hana released him unknowingly while he was with red cheeks he threw the infamous death glare of his at Naruto who carried on sniggering and sat down next to Hinata.

"Yay! Now we're ready for the dance!" Sakura said.

Skip to **Lunch**

"Sakura san! I'm so glad you decided to go with me! I'm so lucky to be graced with your youthful presence!" Sakura giggled in response to Lee while Sasuke who was sitting a bit down the table, growled and glared at Lee.

"It was your own fault Sasuke." Hana said smirking while she pinched some of Gaara's pasta. "By the way, I'm glad you are eating lunch today Gaara." She said to the person in question. He nodded in reply. Sasuke growled at her too and went back to glaring at Lee in reply.

"Kiba!" Tenten called out. "Why don't you and Shino join us?" Neji stared at her in disbelief as Kiba and Shino sat down, Kiba next to Tenten and Hinata next to Shino as well as Naruto. Neji picked Sasuke's popular habit of glaring at Kiba.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" Hana whispered to Kagami. Kagami silently agreed with her but for a different reason.

**Time for the Dance**

"Are you sure I look okay Hana chan?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a knee length dress that was pale blue and sleeveless. It dipped in slightly at the waist and skimmed her curves. Hana went,

"Trust me Hinata if Naruto was eating ramen at the exact moment he saw you he would stop eating immediately."

"Why on earth would he be eating ramen?" Temari asked in an exasperated voice. Hana looked defensive and Hinata said,

"Don't worry Temari chan, I got what she meant and thank you Hana."

"Well is everyone ready?" Sakura said. She was wearing the pale green dress she tried on at the mall, Hana the blue one, Tenten a red dress similar to Hana's but it had long bell sleeves, Temari a smoke grey mini dress that had a square cut neckline, and short sleeves and Kagami was wearing a mini black dress which had a low V neck and three quarter length sleeves. "Everyone got their wraps and bags?" Sakura continued.

"Yep let's go meet our dates!" Tenten said. They all piled into two cars with Anko, Kurenai and Rin who had come over to get ready with her friends Anko and Kurenai.

"Yay! Our first dance at our new school!" Hana cheered as they set off.

**Okay I made this longer to say I'm sorry for the late update. REVIEW PEOPLE EVEN IF IT JUST TO COMPLAIN ABOUT MY UPDATING!**


	7. A Betrayal and a New Friend

**This chapter is dedicated to Scarlet Sand Demon. I'm so glad you're feeling better! Sorry this is a bit later than I said it would be, I was staying at a friend's house and I couldn't update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the world would end.**

**A Betrayal and ****a**** New Friend**

"Having fun are we?" Naruto teased as he saw Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru already sitting in the limo with their 'lovely' dates. There was no answer except for who Sasuke growled at him. Gaara smirked and slid in next to Neji. Neji's date Hazuki smiled flirty at Gaara who looked horrified, but luckily she turned back to hanging off Neji. Gaara told Bill the place to go (the school) and Bill said,

"Well Gaara sama are you going to meet Hana san and her friends?" Gaara replied,

"Yes, we said we would meet them there." Then Bill went, just to be polite,

"And are you ladies going to meet them as well?" Karin turned around and said in a snotty voice.

"No we will go nowhere near those sluts and how dare you talk to us! Get back to your driving you worthless excuse for a man." The guys were dumbfounded but Naruto stepped up first. He said quietly,

"Karin we would appreciate it if you didn't insult our employees on 'behalf' of us and Bill, we're very sorry for the insult." Bill replied quietly,

"That's quite all right Naruto sama." The rest of way was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

**School**

"Hey look there's the guys' limo. Do you guys mind if me and Hinata go over and pick up our dates?" Hana said to Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Temari and Haku.

"No course not. And remember to say hello to Sasuke and ask him whether he is having fun with Karin." Sakura said smugly. To answer the unspoken question, Hana asked she said, "I overheard Karin bragging about it at lunch today." Hana nodded and followed Hinata to the limo where fans had already started to gather around it. Hana and Hinata elbowed, punched and in some cases bit their way to the limo. Well Hana did. She had grabbed Hinata's hand so she was just dragged along for the ride.

"Hey Gaara." Hana said coming up from behind Gaara. Gaara turned around with a look of immeasurable relief of his face and said,

"Hana, thank God. The fan girls were getting aggressive since I didn't seem to have a date." He looped his arm round her waist at which Hana laughed and blushed. Then she added to Sasuke who was behind Gaara.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, Sakura wanted to say hello and ask, are you having fun with Karin?" Sasuke glared at her and she laughed and led Gaara away.

"Hey Naruto." Hinata said from his side quietly.

"Hinata chan! I'm so glad you're here." Hinata blushed a rosy red and Naruto chuckled. "Come on let's go." Before Naruto dragged her off she waved a greeting at Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke. They nodded in reply and struggled to the school.

Inside the school the music was already blaring. Sakura and Lee were already dancing to the song and when Hana heard it she squealed and dragged Gaara onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance Sasuke?" Karin asked. Sasuke hnned at her and continuing glaring at Lee, who he thought was dancing a little too close to Sakura. This of course was all in his head since Lee was being a perfect gentleman.

"Come on Shika kun let's dance." Kin pouted at the guy in question who shook her off in an unusual fit of irritation. Kakashi who was dancing nearby with Rin saw this and said,

"Hey you guys have to dance at least once so the photographers can get one picture of you 'enjoying' yourselves." Kakashi's tone was filled with laughter and even Shikamaru glared at him. But they sighed and resigned themselves to their fate and followed their dates onto the dance floor.

"Hey Kagami, having fun?" Hana asked as the blond girl danced by with Zaku. Kagami faked a smile and said,

"Oh I'm doing great Hana chan. Can I talk to you later?" Hana looked bemused.

"Okay but why don't we just talk now?"

"No don't worry. You have fun first." Hana thought that was a bit odd but she shook it off and went back to dancing with Gaara.

"Naruto kun?" Hinata said, catching Naruto's attention. She took in a deep breath and said, "W..would you l..like to dance?" She hated the betraying stutter but Naruto smiled brightly at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor in answer. As he pulled her close Hinata turned a bright red and breathed deep to avoid fainting. Naruto winked at Neji was looked like he was trying to put some space between him and Hazuki. Neji glared back at him and Naruto chuckled and settled down to just enjoying the moment.

**1 Hour later...**

"Okay Hana can I talk to you now?" Kagami said as she met Hana by the drinks table.

"Sure what did you want to talk about?" Hana said turning to her.

"Let's talk about it somewhere private." Kagami pulled her into the corridor and then down it to a deserted classroom. There waiting was Karin, Ami, Hazuki, Kin and Yumi. Hana looked very confused and said uncertainly,

"Hi guys..umm..where's Ino?"

"She's not part of our fan club anymore so we have nothing in common so we aren't friends anymore." Karin replied.

"Oh. That's seems a bit harsh. So what did you want Kagami?"

"Well I am here to tell you that I don't want to be friends anymore." Kagami said flatly.

"Wait...w..what?" Hana said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah these are my real friends. I just wanted to get close to Gaara and since he obviously likes me you have expired your usefulness so I don't want to be your friend anymore." Kagami said with a smug smile on her face. She was enjoying this.

"I repeat what?! Why don't you want to be friends anymore?" Hana said, hurt.

"Oh my God are so stupid that you don't get this even though I've already explained it once. I don't like you anymore, no wait, I didn't even like you in the first place. You're insane and always have to have other people to fix your mistakes. I don't know why you like Gaara because you certainly aren't good enough for him. Why would he want a plain, stupid, oh so average girl like you?" Kagami finished off by saying. Hana had turned white and was visibly shaking by the end. As she threw open the door and stormed out, Kagami's high laughter was the thing ringing in her eardrums. She ran to one of the girls bathrooms at the other end of the school. She didn't want to bang into anyone she knew or actually anyone at all. Back in the classroom Kagami said to the other girls,

"Now she's out the way why don't we go and get our men?" Karin answered,

"Although I'm sad that Ino doesn't want to be part of our group anymore but I'm so glad because now Sasuke's all mine."

"What about me?" Ami whined as they made back to the hall, "Both me and Kagami like Gaara what do we do?"

"We let Gaara decide." Kagami said as they arrived outside the hall where the dance was being held.

**In a corridor far, far, far away from the hall**

"This should do." Hana sniffed as she came across a girls' bathroom. She went in and saw Ino standing in front of the mirror with black streaks down her cheeks. Ino jerked round at the door opening. "Oh I'm sorry Ino, I thought that here there would not be anyone.."

"So that you would be alone to review the pathetic state of your life? Yeah so did I." Ino said with a self mocking laugh. Hana smiled a watery smile.

"So why are you here?" Ino said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm here because Kagami just told me that she is not my friend anymore, was never my friend and couldn't even think of being my friend because I was so dorky and stupid." Ino looked shocked.

"She said that?!"

"Yes. Are you okay though? Karin and her little gang which now includes Kagami said that they stopped being friends with you because you weren't part of a fan club or something." Ino laughed again bitterly.

"Yeah, it's so stupid. I told them that I didn't like Sasuke anymore, I liked Sai but they just said since we have now have nothing in common. And then they said to be honest they only liked me because Karin thought that I would be no competition for Sasuke because I was...I was fat..and ugly...and she could not see why any guy would want me." Ino said in a rush before she dissolved into tears. Hana rushed up to comfort her.

"No..no sweetie, that's not true. Boy they all really did a number on both of us?" Hana said sarcastically.

"I know, I thought they were my friends and for them to do that so easily and for me to not even know..it's just..makes me feel..."

"That if someone can do that, what makes you certain that some other people you trust aren't really your friends as well?" Hana put in. Ino smiled slightly.

"We've really got good at finishing each other's sentences. God my mascara has run all over the place." Ino said as she grabbed a load of loo roll and started dabbing at her eyes. She then remembered Hana and handed her some loo roll as well.

"Thanks Ino. Do you think we should go back to the dance?"

"I don't know. My date ditched me and my friends..or rather my ex-friends are not going to talk to me now so I rather be alone here than out there."

"Why do have to be alone? I mean you're nice and the only reason we didn't get along before is because you acted like another crazy fan girl and you were particularly mean when we first met." Ino winced and said,

"Yeah, sorry about that, it's just Karin told me that you were the horrid sluts that don't miss any opportunity to rub it in their faces that you were hanging out with the guys every day and they weren't so I kinda formed my own opinion and decided to dish it out to you just as bad." Hana shrugged in acknowledgment of this and said,

"Yeah I get that, if one of my friends told me that I would believe them over some people I had never met. Come on I'll explain it to the girls that Kagami, Karin and their posse did a number on both of us and it was all a misunderstanding at the start. If I say it they'll believe me."

"I still don't know." Ino said hesitantly.

"Well I do. Wait wasn't your date Sai?"

"No, I was too scared and we had an argument a few days ago and I'm worried that's he's still mad at me."

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll fix that. By the way you know the charity thing we were set?" Ino nodded. "Well the guys wanted us to win it so they weren't stuck with, you know, Karin and the others, so we are doing this catwalk charity thing with Kuna singing and the girls and I as some of the models. Would you like to be part of it? You could be one of the models." Ino hugged her fiercely by the last sentence.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" She shouted in Hana's ear, "I've always wanted to be a model and it would be like a dream come true!" Hana laughed at her enthusiasm.

"That's so cool! We've got clothes from some famous designers. They get free publicity and so do we in a way." Hana said.

"Like what designers?" Ino asked.

"Like Gucci, Vera Wang, Donatella Versace, Ralph Lauren and of course some Prada clothes. Oh and shoes by Jimmy Choo!" Ino, whose face had been growing steadily more delighted as Hana went on, suddenly shrieked with joy and pulled Hana in for another bone-crunching hug. "I take it you're happy then?" Hana said in a muffled voice.

"Are you kidding Hana? This is so cool! Plus Karin will be squirming in jealously that I was in an actual catwalk show." Ino said with a manic laugh.

"Okay Ino, you're slightly creeping me out. So are you ready to go back in?"Ino stopped laughing and nodded quickly.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked. Hana took in a deep breath and said,

"Yeah. After all I lost one friend but I gained another friend. Plus Gaara will be really worried. Wait Ino?" Hana asked suddenly unsure.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"Well you don't think I'm do plain or average or boring for Gaara do you?" Ino looked surprised and then burst into laughter.

"Hana that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. First off you're not at all plain or average and definitely not boring. Second, haven't you seen the way Gaara looks at you?" Hana looked surprised and then blushed slightly.

"H..he looks at me a certain way?" Ino nodded and then giggled as Hana turned a shade of red to rival Hinata.

"Come on," Hana said as she dragged the giggling Ino out the bathroom.

"How can you be so happy?" Ino questioned as they made their way to the hall.

"Well if I fake happiness soon I will feel what I'm projecting. Plus I'm not going to let Kagami get the satisfaction of knowing that she made me hide out in the bathroom and miss the first dance of the year!" Ino looked at her and then said strongly,

"You're right! Let's prove to the bitches that they have no power over us!" With that they marched into the hall.

**The hall right after the fight between Kagami and Hana**

"Okay we can't go in together, I've got to integrate you slowly. I mean Hana's going to be out of commission for the rest of the night so we have plenty of time." Kagami said to the others.

"Okay good plan, you get a dance with Gaara and mention how we are actually quite nice because when you were upset about something at home we comforted you even though you weren't out friend." Karin said.

"Yeah that's good."Hazuki said.

"I'll keep Zaku busy so he doesn't bother you Kagami." Kin said

"Thanks you guys." Kagami said with a smile. With that she entered the hall and the others waited 30 seconds and then entered after her.

"Hey Gaara, " Kagami said with a confident smile. Gaara glanced at her distracted.

"Oh hey Kagami. Have you seen Hana?" A look of irritation crossed Kagami's face but she quickly masked it with another smile.

"Oh she probably went to the bathroom to fix her hair or make up or something. Do you want to dance with me while you wait?" Gaara did another quick scan of the dance room before agreeing. Kagami pulled him onto the dance floor just as another slow song came on. Gaara was a little uncomfortable with how close she danced next to him but he resigned himself to it because Hana would probably kill him if he offended one of her friends. He continued to scan the dance floor over the top of Kagami's head for his date.

"Is it just me or is there something fishy about Kagami?" Shikamaru asked Temari and Haku who were sitting at the same table as him.

"Yeah she seems to want to be that close to Gaara, it's like she manipulated the situation to her advantage." Temari said.

"Plus Karin, Hazuki, Kin, Ami and Yumi just came in, looked at them and smirked." Haku said in his calm voice.

"What?! Where!?" Temari said, whipping round.

"Careful, you'll give yourself whiplash." Shikamaru said and Temari swiped at his head in response. Haku laughed at the two of them.

"What are they up to?" Temari muttered to herself. She wasn't the only one who had noticed. Hinata had narrowed her eyes and was looking between Kagami and the other group while she was dancing with Naruto. Sakura was just beginning to realise that something was up and she was muttering to Sasuke who was glaring at the other girls. Haku wasn't sure whether it was because of what Sakura was saying or from the fact that the matter was interrupting his dance with Sakura. Tenten was looking at Temari for an explanation to where Hana was while she was dancing with Neji. Haku leaned over and said,

"Why don't you just go and ask them what they are up to?"

"Because they won't just tell us what they were up to. I wish Hana was here, I mean she has a right to cut in because she's his date and I think Gaara's only dancing with Kagami because he can't find Hana." Temari said, craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of Hana.

"Why don't you go and find her? She's probably in the bathroom or something." Shikamaru said lazily. Temari looked at him delighted.

"That's it! We can go and find Hana!"

"Wait!" Shikamaru said, wide away now. "Who said anything about 'we'?" Temari grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door.

"I did, now move!" Temari barked and Shikamaru resigned himself to being bodily thrown across the room.

"Where are you going with my date?" Kin asked as she caught sight of Temari.

"We are going to go outside and I'm going to rock his world." Temari said and both Shikamaru and Kin stared at her in shock. Temari took advantage of this and pushed Shikamaru out the door with a shout of, "Move it Shika!" She proceeded to then drag him down the corridor and into the girls' bathroom. When Shikamaru recovered his wits, he dragged Temari into the boys' bathroom.

"Why are we in here?" Temari asked.

"Because Kin is probably going to try and find us but she probably won't look in the boys' bathroom." Shikamaru answered.

"Well how do we find Hana when we are in the boys' bathroom?" Shikamaru glared at her.

"We wait and then go look. It's just far less embarrassing for you to be in the wrong bathroom than it is for me." Temari huffed.

"Fine if that's the way you feel." She said and then proceeded to drag him outside. "You can face the love of Kin!" Shikamaru looked round and then relaxed as he didn't see Kin anywhere.

"Troublesome woman, just go look." Shikamaru said gesturing to the girls' bathroom door. Temari sighed and went in. A couple of minutes later she came out looking worried.

"She's not there." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why are you so worried? You're not her keeper." Temari looked at him exasperatedly and started walking back to the hall. Shikamaru, after a moment's thought started following.

"Because Shikamaru you don't get it! I'm the oldest, I have to look after them. If anything goes wrong or something happens to them then I didn't protect them and it's all my fault." Temari said, getting upset. Shikamaru stopped and grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Temari, you can't protect them from every little thing that goes wrong in the world. It's just not possible and you are putting too much of a burden on yourself by giving yourself this job." Temari nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"Hey Shika," She said softly, "Do you want to dance? You know inside?" She gestured towards the doors. He smiled at her.

"Sure." He said as he, for the first time, dragged her into the dance room and onto the dance floor.

**The hall right before Ino and Hana marched in**

"Kagami, I'm really worried about Hana so I'm going to go look for her." Gaara said as an excuse as he detached himself from her. She pouted,

"Okay sweetie, be back soon!" She gave him a little air kiss and went to sit down next to Sasuke and his date, Karin. Gaara walked up to the double doors but was halted by them swinging open and Hana and Ino walking in.

"Hana!" He said in surprise. "Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick! And why are you with Ino? Have you been crying? Did she say something to you?" Gaara went from happy, to worried to glaring with only minuscule expression changes.

"Calm down Gaara. Were you really worried about me?" Gaara nodded slowly not taking his eyes of Ino. "Cool. Now stop glaring at Ino she had nothing to do with me crying." Gaara's eyes went back to Hana and narrowed.

"So you were crying. Who made you cry?" Here Hana hesitated but Ino hurried to fill in the gaps if only to stop Gaara glaring at her again.

"It was Kagami."

"What." Gaara said in a low flat voice. Hana continued,

"Yeah well it seems that she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore and.." Before she could continue, the person in question flounced up.

"Hi Hana," Kagami said perkily, "I wasn't expecting you and Ino too! I'm surprised you bumped into each other." Gaara stalked up to her and then towered over her.

"What did you say to Hana." It was a statement not a question. Kagami visibly quaked under his gaze.

"Nothing, I just said that I don't particularly want to be her friend anymore because she keeps badmouthing my new friends, Karin, Ami, Hazuki, Yumi and Kin. So it's really her fault that we ended our friendship. Of course I'll still be friends with you and the guys." Kagami said flirtatiously. Gaara spat,

"Why the hell would I want to be friends with you who makes Hana cry and then blames her for it? Go and play with new friends but don't come near the band, me or the girls again. And especially leave Hana alone." With one more look of contempt he turned back to a stunned Hana and Ino.

"Woah," Ino whispered to Hana, "That's the most I have ever heard him say in one go." Hana didn't answer; she just ran up to Gaara and hugged him round the waist. Gaara looked uncomfortable but after Ino signed to him to hug her back, he slowly put his arms around her. Hana let out a sob and Gaara looked down in alarm.

"Why are you crying? Stop crying, please stop crying." Gaara said and Ino's jaw dropped to hear the sound of Gaara pleading.

"I..I'm crying b...because that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." Hana choked out.

"Okay since Gaara probably wants to know what happens and when he does I don't think he should be anywhere near Kagami or Karin or anyone for that matter so I would recommend the roof. I'll explain everything to everyone here." Ino said brightly because she was getting kind of bored and she had been dying to ask Sakura where she got her dress from. At her words Hana let go of Gaara and hugged her.

"Thanks Ino, you've been a good friend." She then took a confused Gaara by the hand and led him outside and up to the roof. When she had left Ino looked round at Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata who were looking very surprised at the fact that Hana had hugged her. She sighed and said to herself,

"Time to face the music."

**On the roof**

Gaara sat down next to Hana on the edge of the roof.

"Okay please explain what happened with Kagami and what happened with Ino to make her suddenly your friend." Gaara started with.

"Well Karin and her group didn't want to be friends with her anymore because she didn't like Sasuke anymore, which if you ask me is such a stupid reason and with Kagami, well..."

_Flashback_

_"Well I am here to tell you that I don't want to be friends anymore." Kagami said flatly._

_"Wait...w..what?" Hana said in a shaky voice._

_"Yeah these are my real friends. I just wanted to get close to Gaara and since he obviously likes me you have expired your usefulness so I don't want to be your friend anymore." Kagami said with a smug smile on her face. She was enjoying this._

_"I repeat what?! Why don't you want to be friends anymore?" Hana said, hurt._

_"Oh my God are__ you__ so stupid that you don't get this even though I've already explained it once. __I don't like you anymore, no wait, I didn't even like you in the first place. You're insane and always have to other people to fix your mistakes. I don't know why you like Gaara because you certainly aren't good enough for him. Why would he want a plain, stupid, oh so average girl like you?" Kagami finished off by saying._

_Flashback end_

Gaara had gone white and a quiet murderous look had come into his eye.

"I'll kill them, I'll kill them all." He said in a calm voice. Hana was about to laugh but then she realised he was serious when he stood up and started to walk to the door that led to the rest of the school. Hana scrambled up and grabbed him and swung him round.

"No, no, no! I didn't tell you that so you can hurt them! Which by the way, no matter how annoying or stupid they are, you mustn't do. I told them that so you can understand and because I can trust you. I can trust you right?" Hana said in a voice that meant there was no argument. He nodded. "Plus why do you care so much?" Hana asked curious.

"Are you serious?" Gaara said, shell-shocked. He didn't know how she couldn't know, everyone else did, like with Naruto and Hinata. Hana then said looking down,

"Well Ino said it was because you liked me but I knew that couldn't be true so..." She was cut off by a hard pressure on her lips. She looked up at Gaara, stunned as he broke the kiss.

"Ignore everything Kagami said because it's all wrong. Of course I like you Hana. The reason I've been so out of character this past few weeks is because you are completely and utterly original and just so you. You have never been boring. Insane, yes but average no. You are so different from any girl I've ever met that I had no choice but to fall for you." Hana smiled a brilliant smile at him and pulled his head down to hers again. After a couple of minutes Gaara broke the kiss again and warned with a smile,

"Don't expect me to be this outspoken and romantic all the time." Hana smiled again and said,

"If it wasn't a one off thing you wouldn't be Gaara. Smiling though is definitely something you should do more often." Gaara smiled wider and kissed her again. They had completely forgotten about the dance below.

**Meanwhile in the dance below**

"..so then we decided that no way were we letting those bitches get the satisfaction of knowing that they made us stay in the bathroom and miss the dance so we came here. Oh and Gaara and Hana went to the roof to talk." Ino finished her story with. The girls just stared at her in shock. They came back to the moment as Gaara and Hana walked through the doors and the DJ announced,

"Okay this is the last song of the night." He put on the slow version of Cascada 'Everytime We Touch' on. Hana laughed and dragged Gaara onto the floor.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me __I __still feel your touch in my dreams_

The girls smiled and realised that, in spite of what Ino told them, Hana was going to be okay. They grabbed their dates which they all, with an exception of Hinata, had been neglecting all evening and Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru resigned themselves to just watching. No way were they dancing with their dates again.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. __And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. __Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. __Need you by my side. __Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. __And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. __Can't you hear my heart beat so __I can't let you go. __Want you in my life_

**Okay I know that was mostly Gaara and Hana but it just worked. What couple should I focus on next? ShikaTema, NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina or Saiino? YOUR CHOICE SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**From 9****th**** January to**** 24****th**** January I will be taking exams so don't expect any updates during that time. I should be revising right now but I hate revising. **

**Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Are You Ready For The Show?

**Okay people I know it's late and you can chuck tomatoes at me later, but I do have excuses: exams then results for those exams, then English oral, then homework makes hardly any time for writing. I actually should be doing my homework right know but I am going to finish this chapter before**** the end of half term. ****Also I had major writer's block**** and didn't know how to start it, end it or any ideas for it at all. **

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make: I don't own Naruto. Sorry if I broke any hearts. Oh and also any ideas for the catwalk show from the clothes show are not mine. I loved seeing it live!**** Also I don't own the songs that are sung at any time (me write songs?!). **

**Are You Ready For the Show?**

"Woah is that where the catwalk show is being held?" Naruto said as he pointing to the large building in front of them. The other guys stared at them in disbelief.

"Dobe, why else would they tell us this address?" Sasuke said.

"Hey teme, don't be such a..a teme! I was just amazed that it was this big." Naruto said defensively.

"Once again you astound us with your intelligent wit." Neji said and Naruto scowled at him.

"You guys are mean! I'm going to go inside, the girls are nicer than you."

"Best idea anyone had all day." Gaara muttered as they started to walk towards the door.

"Ahh look like Gaara's got himself a girlfriend!" Naruto sing-songed completely forgetting that Gaara had (kinda) defended him. Luckily, he was smart enough to duck for Gaara's swipe at his head. They noticed, when they got up to door, there was a black haired man with bandages round the bottom half of his face, covering it like Kakashi's mask did. He said gruffly,

"ID? Invitation?" The guys narrowed their eyes. Who the hell was this guy?

"What do you mean ID?" Shikamaru said. The man though was cut off when Haku walked through the double doors.

"Zabuza-sama? Temari-chan wants you to help put up the stage." He caught sight of the guys. "Shikamaru-san, Naruto-san, Neji-san, Sasuke-san and Gaara-san! You're here!" Zabuza turned to Haku.

"You know them Haku?" He said. "Then I guess it's okay."

"Alright Haku!" Naruto shouted as he slapped Zabuza round the back, for which Zabuza glared at him for. "Now where are the girls?"

"The last I saw, Sakura-san and Hana-san were trying to persuade Tenten-san to wear a dress or dresses, Ino-san was busy organising people to set up the catwalk stage and Hinata-san was freaking out about the underwear round." Haku replied.

"What underwear round?" The guys shouted.

"It's funny how you fixate on that." Haku remarked with a smile. "Come I will take you to them." Haku led them to a door with a paper gold star stuck on it and 'Dressing Room' on that in black letters. Suddenly the door swung open, knocking Haku in the nose which caused Zabuza to growl at the person who did the opening which was Tenten.

"No way on earth am I wearing that!" She was saying as she came out. When she caught sight of Haku she exclaimed, "Oh my God! Haku, I'm so sorry! You're worse than Hana at getting yourself hurt!"

"That's alright Tenten-san." Haku said as he got to his feet with Tenten and Zabuza's help.

"How many times have I got to tell you to call me Tenten-chan? If you don't call me that I will thump you." She threatened. Haku sweatdropped and hastily agreed.

"Where's Hana?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"Ooo look like someone's got a girlfriend." Tenten sing-songed. "OI! HANA! GAARA WANTS YOU!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" Hana said as she came out with Hinata, both in floor length ball gowns. Gaara stared as did all the other guys while Naruto drooled and shouted,

"WOW HINATA YOU LOOK HO-" He stopped because Neji threw him into the wall, partly because of what he was saying, partly because it was right in his ear.

"Neji nii san please don't hurt him." Hinata said quickly as she went back to help Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata chan. What I was saying," Naruto said as threw a fake offended look at Neji. "You look really really beautiful." Hinata blushed scarlet and stuttered her thanks. Hana fake coughed. "Oh yeah Hana you look pretty to." Naruto added quickly.

"Hang on, did I just hear correctly?" Temari said as she came through the dressing room door, wearing a dressing gown. "Did you just call Hinata _chan _Naruto?"

"Temari-chan stop making a big deal out of nothing." Hinata said quietly and Naruto frowned slightly. He gently tugged on her hand into another empty dressing room.

"Uh..Hinata..I..um..have something I want to...you know..ask you." Naruto started off, very nervous. Hinata made no reaction, apart from looking slightly amused at his nervousness. This, if possible, made Naruto even more nervous and he started pacing. "Well...um...Hinata...well I've never felt this way...like ever...and I was wondering...if youfeltthesameway." He said in a rush. Hinata understood this luckily, otherwise Naruto would have probably passed out if he had to repeat it.

"N..Naruto how do you f...feel?" Hinata stuttered, his nervousness setting off her nervousness.

"Well...after the dance..you were so nice and..fun to be with..I realised...I really...really like you." He said in a quiet voice. Then he felt a small hand lift his head up from its downward position. He looked at Hinata who was smiling shyly.

"Don't you get it Naruto?" His blank look confirmed her suspicions. "I..um...really really like you too." And now she was the one who was looking down. She looked when Naruto called her name,

"Really Hinata really?" Naruto said jumping up and down and when she nodded he shouted, "YATTA!" He stopped jumping around for a second to grab Hinata and sweep her around and lay a kiss on her lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in his normal voice. Hinata managed to nod before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted in Naruto's arms. He, of course, panicked and started shouting, "Hinata! Hinata!" She woke up and smiled at him and stood up and led him to the door. When she opened the sliding door the five girls who had their ears pressed against it fell inward and Hinata who had been expecting it made sure herself and Naruto were out of harms' way. The rest of the guys including Haku and Zabuza came in behind them.

"Do you guys listen to every private conversation you can?" Naruto asked when he realised why they were there. They all nodded.

"Di you listen to Hana's and my private conversation?" Gaara asked. They shook their heads and Temari said,

"But if we had known it was going on we would have."

"Yeah the only way you get real private conversation is on a date. That reminds me why haven't you taken Hana on a date?" Sakura looked pointedly at Gaara, who looked frightened and Hana stepped in front of him and raised her hands in a pacifying gesture.

"Sakura relax. It's been a little over 12 hours since we got together and more of half those we spent sleeping." Then she twirled so she faced Gaara and put her hands on her hips. "You are going to take me on a date though?" Gaara nodded and she turned back satisfied and when no one was looking Gaara took her hand and she gave him a small smile.

"Temari what are you wearing under the robe?" Naruto asked. She hit him on the head and yelled,

"PERVERT!" Before saying, "Ino wanted me to be one of the first people in the underwear round since I look mature for my age and I will be going with Anko, Kurenai and Rin."

"That reminds me, let's see it." Ino commanded, "Everyone's going to see it anyway so you might as well show all of us." Temari blushed red and quickly opened her robe. She was wearing a black lacy bra (not see through) and a pair of black girl boxers. After everyone had taken a look (and Shikamaru had turned away to prevent a huge loss of blood from his nose) Temari did the robe with her face glowing like a traffic light.

"You should totally wear underwear to school." Sakura said.

"Yeah you look hot! You are so totally doing that round. Actually we should go practice your little pole dance." Ino said as she grabbed Temari's hand.

"Pole dance!?" Temari asked alarmed. "You're kidding right?" She pleaded as she was dragged off.

" So what's the schedule?" Shikamaru asked as he regained logical thought processes after Temari had closed her robe and left.

"Well you sing a song on stage, catwalk bit, song by you, intermission, song by you, catwalk bit, song by us, song by you and then it ends. Got it? Let's go practice!" Ino raced off.

After the catwalk stage was set up by everyone and Naruto managed to lose a few more brain cells by knocking himself unconscious for ten minutes, Ino set about improving the girls walk. She thought Sakura's, Hana's and Temari's walk was fine so most of her focus was on Hinata and Tenten.

"Remember Tenten put your attitude into the walk!" Ino called out.

"My attitude?!" Tenten asked.

"Yes your attitude. Now put on these stilettos. You'll be wearing for nearly all the rounds." Ino said handing Tenten a pair of 4 inch stilettos and Tenten put them on with an expression of distaste. Two hours later Ino was finally happy with Tenten and Hinata's walks and then started panicking about how they only had an hour to go until the show. When Ino was running around like a headless chicken Hana took the opportunity to talk to Sai. She dragged him off to an empty corridor.

"Okay Sai, I'm going to come right out and say it, how do you feel about Ino?" Hana said bluntly.

"She's a good friend." He answered in a neutral voice and Hana waited for the rest. When none was forthcoming she glared at him.

"That's it?! She's a good friend?! Nothing more?!"

"Did Ino send you on this little mission to find out how I feel?" Sai asked as he looked at Hana pointedly.

"No! She doesn't even know I'm talking to you. Are you sure there is no romantic feelings whatsoever between you and Ino?" Hana said as she looked closely at Sai's blank face.

"No there is nothing." He answered. Hana didn't believe him so she decided to push him a little harder.

"So you wouldn't mind another guy being interested in Ino, dating Ino, touching Ino, kissing Ino?" Sai showed no outward sign of distress apart from a slight tic around his mouth.

"Is there a guy interested in Ino?" Sai said quietly. Hana thought about his question and then decided to answer honestly.

"Yes there is." She said and smiled slightly as Sai's fists clenched.

"Who? Is it a guy at your school?" Sai asked looking down at the floor. Hana smiled wickedly since he couldn't see her.

"No he isn't but she talks about him all the time at school. Well at the dance which is where I first became friends with her."

"So what's his name?" Sai asked, his fists clenching his fists so much, his knuckles started turning white.

"You know I don't think I should tell you." Hana teased him and he finally lost it and grabbed Hana's arm hard.

"Hana don't tease me please. What's his name?" Sai asked with a desperate look in his eyes. Hana was about to answer when a voice interrupted them,

"What the hell are you doing?" Sai and Hana turned to see Gaara looked furiously down at Sai's hand gripping Hana's arm. Sai, who didn't have a death wish, let go of Hana's arm and Gaara strode up to stand behind Hana, wrapping his arms around her waist and glaring at Sai.

"I'll tell you the name only when you tell me what you really feel for Ino." Hana said leaning against Gaara's chest.

"I told you only friendship." Sai said stubbornly.

"Yeah because you gripped my arm that hard because all you felt for Ino was friendship."

"Fine I might feel more for Ino than friendship, I might just like her as a girlfriend. But it doesn't matter if she likes someone else, so who is it?" Sai asked desperately. Hana answered,

"You know Sai I never said she liked anyone else." She smiled at Sai before walking off with Gaara. Gaara threw one last glare back at Sai who was oblivious figuring out the meaning of Hana's words.

"That's one good deed for today Gaara, I have to do more!" Hana said excitedly as she and Gaara walked back to the hall.

"Yeah try and do them without getting yourself hurt." He said looking at her arm.

"Oh its fine, it's not like it hurt." She brushed it off. They returned to the hall where Ino got Hana to practice the routine with the other models. Kuna practiced the songs they were going to play.

"Okay people one final run-through!" Ino shouted through the megaphone and everyone ran through with all the clothes on. Apart from a few minor mishaps like Temari tripping on the front of her dress and falling onto the model in front of her and Hana losing her balance and falling off the catwalk the dress rehearsal went well and everyone waited nervously for the show to start.

The people were all seated and the catwalk and the stage were set up. The band's instruments were all set up and as the band walked in, in all black, the crowd's noise reached a crescendo. Security was having a hard time keeping the crowd back; hey they had paid over $100 for these tickets so they were going to take as much advantage as they could. Naruto was on the drums, Shikamaru on the keyboard and Neji, Sasuke and Gaara on the guitars. A hush fell on the crowd and Sasuke started playing the first few notes on his guitar.

**Sasuke:**

**I took a walk around the world**

**To ease my troubled mind **

**Neji:**

**I left my body laying somewhere **

**In the sands of time **

**Gaara:**

**I watched the world float **

**To the dark side of the moon **

**I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah **

**Naruto:**

**I watched the world float **

**To the dark side of the moon**

**Shikamaru:**

**After all I knew it had to be **

**Something to do with you **

**I really don't mind what happens now and then **

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end **

**Sasuke:**

**If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be **

**There holding my hand **

**I'll keep you by m****y side **

**With my superhuman my**** Kryptonite **

**Neji:**

**You called me strong, you called me weak,**

**But still your secrets I will keep **

**You took for granted all the times ****I never let you down **

**You stumbled in and bumped your head, **

**If not for me then you would be dead**

**I picked you up and put you back **

**On solid ground **

**Gaara:**

**If I go crazy then will you still**

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, **

**Will you be there holding my hand **

**I'll keep you by m****y side **

**With my superhuman my**** Kryptonite Yeah!! **

**All: **

**If I go crazy then will you still **

**Call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well, will you be there **

**Holding my hand **

**I'll keep you by m****y side **

**With my superhuman my**** Kryptonite**

The whole crowd went wild and Naruto stood up and took the microphone and said,

"Hey you guys! Are you guys ready?" As Naruto did this the stage hands came on stage and removed the music equipment. "Are you ready for the show?" As soon as he said that all the lights went out and there were several screams. White letters appeared on the screen behind them saying 'Are you ready for the show?' Then little white lights appeared on the catwalk, the three screens and the audience themselves. A voice called out, echoing slightly,

"Are you ready for the show?" People started screaming and the word 'Soldier' appeared in red letters on the centre screen. The song 'Soldier' by Destiny's Child came on and two spotlights came and focussed on Tenten as she came in an army girl outfit. She walked up to beside Neji who was in the middle of the five Kuna boys. The guys ripped off their black clothes to reveal the soldier outfits underneath. They wore black boots with camouflage trousers and white T-shirts. Tenten walked down the catwalk with the boys following behind her. The crowds yelled and screamed as when they got to the end of the runway the guys gathered round Tenten and lifted her up onto their shoulders and she waved to the crowd as they took her down the runway and disappeared behind one of the screens. Moments later Tenten and Neji came out wearing the same outfits followed by Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Hinata. They walked down as couples to the end of the runway, posed and walked back.

After they had gone the song 'St Trinians-Girls Aloud' came on and Sakura, Hana and Ino came on in schoolgirl outfits. Also several other girl and guy models came on but they're not so important so just use your imagination.

Next the song 'Long Hot Summer-Girls Aloud' and it was time for the swimsuit round. All the girls took part is this while the guys watched jealous from backstage. They had refused to go out in swimwear so the male models were posing with the girls. Neji looked on in disgust as he saw the model with Tenten grab her bum but when Tenten slapped the hand away, he relaxed again.

"Hang on, if we're this uptight for the swimsuit round what are we going to be like for the underwear round?" Shikamaru asked, sounding almost afraid of the answer.

"Well me and Gaara know that our girls are going to come home with us but what about you?" Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke looked annoyed, pissed and horrified at the same time. When the girls came off and Temari came up to Shikamaru to tease him about his little soldier outfit he was still wearing, he swooped down and kissed her. There was a dead silence and then there were loads of cheers and whoops by the girls and Naruto. When Temari asked why in a shaky voice he said,

"It would be troublesome not to do it." And Temari then fainted dead away.

"Ha!" Tenten called out pointed to Sakura. "She fainted when he confessed! I win the bet!" Sakura sighed and passed over $5 as Hinata did to Hana.

"You idiot Shikamaru a girl's first kiss is meant to be romantic!" Hana said as Shikamaru looked at Temari in shock.

"That was her first kiss?!" Shikamaru said shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're on, go!" Ino said coming up with Sai. As Kuna hurried onto the stage where their instruments were already set up Hana said,

"Are those hickeys Ino-chan?" These were the last words Kuna heard before Neji started the song,

**Neji:**

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**Gaara:**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Naruto:**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**Sasuke:**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Neji:**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**

**Shikamaru:**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**All:**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven ****[to fade**

Kuna came off and the girls all hugged them.

"You were great! I love that song!" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Neji wrote it last week or the week before or maybe the week before that." Naruto put in while hugging Hinata. Neji looked embarrassed so Tenten kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him.

"Favourite song ever then." Tenten said softly so only Neji heard.

"Hey I brought food!" Ino said as she, Sai, Haku and Zabuza came in with their arms full of paper bags and cans of drinks.

"Thank God I'm so hungry." Hana said as she leapt on the food Ino had dropped on the table.

"Do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah Hinata-san made sure we got some." Haku said as he handed a large cup of ramen to Naruto.

"YATTA! Thanks Hinata chan!" Naruto said as he pecked her on the cheek. She blushed red but luckily didn't faint.

"Oi Gaara! Stop taking all the chips!" Temari complained and slapped Gaara's hand away.

"Here Gaara kun you can have some of mine." Hana offered. He smiled slightly at her and took a few.

"You got a real mix of food here Ino-pig." Sakura remarked as she looked at the burgers, chips, ramen, dango, cookies, sausages rolls and hot dogs that occupied the table.

"Shut up Forehead girl! At least there's something for everyone." Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Sai smiled a small genuine smile at her childishness.

"Just eat you two!" Tenten said as she started helping herself to dango. They all started to eat but were interrupted by the arrival of Rin, Kakashi, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko.

"I can't believe we agreed to do this." Kurenai said as she collapsed in a nearby chair.

"Speak for yourself, I think it'll be fun." Anko said as she stole some of Tenten's dango and had a little fight over it.

"Yeah because parading half naked is fun." Kurenai said.

"Hey you're not the only ones doing it!" Sakura reminded them.

"Yeah but you aren't the first ones who have to go and pole dance while the male models come on." Temari pointed out.

"Y..yeah but we still have to go out in underwear." Hinata reminded Temari.

"How long have we got until their song?" Hana asked Ino as she nodded to the guys since her hands were full. Ino glanced at her watch.

"Holy crap! Five minutes! Okay guys you have to change into these tracksuit trousers." Ino remarked as she jumped up and grabbed 5 pairs of dark loose trousers.

"What these and nothing else?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah you won't compete in the underwear round so you have to go topless at some point. We promised it to the girls who bought the tickets." Temari reminded them as she and Tenten started to push them towards a dressing room door. Ino opened it and the guys were shoved in, protests ignored. It wasn't until the door was shut and several feminine screams were heard that the girls realised that they had shoved them into a dressing room where the female models were changing. The door was flung open and the guys rushed out. Naruto slammed the door shut and leaned against it to stop it opening again.

"We'll find our own dressing room." Neji said coldly to Ino when he grabbed the tracksuits. The guys then went off into an (empty) dressing room to change.

"Ah well, now it's our turn." Hana said as all the women in the room went into the very same dressing room the guys were in such a hurry to get out of. When Kuna came back they looked at Asuma, Kakashi, Genma who were finishing off the food, thought it better not to say anything and went onstage. Sai had disappeared to change since he was once of the models in the underwear round. The girls came back in a few at a time and they were able to listen to the song Kuna was playing.

**Sasuke:**

**A hundred days have made me older**

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**

**A thousand lies have made me colder**

**And I don't think I can look at this the same**

**But all the miles that separate**

**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

**Neji:**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight it's only you and me**

**Gaara:**

**The miles just keep rollin'**

**As the people leave their way to say hello**

**I've heard this life is overrated**

**But I hope that it gets better as we go**

**Sasuke:**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl its only you and me**

**Naruto and Shikamaru:**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go**

**It gets hard but it ****won't**** take away my love**

**And when the last one falls**

**When it's all said and done**

**It gets hard but it ****won't**** take away my love**

**All:**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still on my lonely mind**

**I think about you baby**

**And I dream about you all the time**

**I'm here without you baby**

**But you're still with me in my dreams**

**And tonight girl its only you and me**

"That's so sweet." Sakura said as she stared at Sasuke who was in the middle of Gaara and Neji.

"Aw look she's staring at her boyfriend." Temari teased as they started preparing to go on stage as the guys were thanking their fans.

"Please like he would be your boyfriend. He needs someone beautiful and high class unlike you." Sneered one of the models as she overheard the conversation.

"What and that someone would be you?" Hana scoffed as she heard the model's comment.

"A beautiful face you may have but it is no good if the person behind it is ugly and disgusting on the inside." Hinata remarked looking the tall model straight in the eye.

"Also class means you don't come to a fashion show and then insult the hosts. So since you have neither class nor beauty what right do you have telling Sakura that she has neither?" Tenten said.

"Considering you have neither and obviously do not recognise them, Sakura should take your supposed insult as a compliment." Temari said as Rin, Anko and Kurenai waited for her to go on with them.

"You're right Temari-chan. Thank you for the compliment." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice to the model. This was the part Kuna heard as they came off the stage.

"What compliment?" Sasuke asked as he looked from Sakura to the model and back to Sakura again.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura said. When the song 'Gimme More' came on Ino ushered Temari on with Anko, Kurenai and Rin. They each walked up to their individual poles and started bending their knees in time with the music. When Britney started singing they started dancing with the poles and Sakura went on with the first male model. They met in the centre and walked down the runway. Sasuke growled as he saw the number of guys with a camera fixed on Sakura.

"Relax Sasuke." Hana whispered to him as she followed the bitchy model on stage. When the nine models of each sex were lined up on either side of the runway they started dancing to the music. When they started to hear the last bits of the music they filed off waving to the audience as they did so. Temari, Anko, Rin and Kurenai were the last ones left and they each blew a kiss to the audience, smiled and waved and then strutted off.

The next round was the casual round. The song 'No, No, No' by Girls Aloud and when the fast bit came on Temari, Tenten and Ino came on and then strutted down the catwalk quickly in a horizontal line. They were followed by Shikamaru, Neji and Sai in the same formation. Models kept coming out in this three formation until there were six rows of models going girl-boy. They danced to the music with the girls and the guys doing different dances. At the very end the girls threw themselves backward only to be caught by the guys behind. The guys lifted them into the air and then carried them back down the catwalk.

There was a huge rush back stage as everyone hurried to get into their formal wear for the final round. The guys were taking part in this one in tuxes. Each girl grabbed their guy's arm and the first couple, which was Asuma and Kurenai, strutted out to the first few chords to 'The Right Man' by Christina Aguilera. They walked slowly up the catwalk followed by the other couples until they got to Sasuke and Sakura dressed up as the bride and groom. The other couples parted for them to walk up the catwalk in time to the music. When they got to the end, Sasuke spun Sakura and then dipped her. They started walking back down leading the other couples. The last couple disappeared behind the screen as the last bits of music were played.

Amidst the screaming of the crowd the girls came back on, back in their casual wear. They set down the musical instruments they were carrying (except for the drums which were rolled on on a platform by two stage hands). The crowd hushed as they waited for the music to start. Sakura was the lead singer while Hinata was on keyboard, Temari was on drums and Hana and Tenten were on the guitars.

**Sakura:**

**Don't call me **

**Leave me alone**

**Not gonna answer my phone **

**Cuz I don't **

**No I won't see you**

**Temari:**

**I'm out to have a good time**

**To get you off of my mind**

**Cuz I don't **

**And I won't need you**

**Hana:**

**Send out a 911**

**We're gonna have some fun**

**Hey boy, you know **

**You better run**

**Tenten:**

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**This girl's night is without you**

**Let's go**

**G.N.O.**

**Let's go**

**It's a girl's night**

**Hinata:**

**I'll dance with somebody new**

**Won't have to think about you**

**And who knows **

**What let go will lead to**

**Sakura:**

**You'll hear from everyone**

**You'll get the 411**

**Hey boy**

**You knew this day would come**

**All:**

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**You better hold tight**

**This girl's night is witho****ut you**

**Let's go**

**G.N.O.**

**Let's go**

**Sakura:**

**Hey boy**

**Don't you wish you could have been a good boy**

**Try to find another girl like me, boy**

**Feel me when I tell ya**

**I am fine**

**And it's time for me to draw the line **

**All:**

**Cuz it's a girl's night**

**It's alright without you**

**I'm gonna stay out **

**And play out without you**

**Y****ou better hold tight**

**This girl's night is without you**

**Let's go**

**G.N.O.**

**Let's go**

**G.N.O**

**It's a girl's night**

As the crowd roared its approval, Tenten shouted into the mike,

"Do you want us to play another song?" A deafening way of noise answered her. "Okay but there's going to be a slight change." Sakura took Tenten's guitar as Tenten went offstage and Ino came on and took the Sakura's place.

"Hey everybody!" Ino greeted the crowd as Temari started up on the drums and Hana started to sing.

**Hana:**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around**

**I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed**

**I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound**

**I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

**Ino:**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**Sakura:**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places, you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything, that you never said**

**And I will let you do anything, again and again**

**Now you're in and you can't get out**

**Temari:**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**Ino:**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**Hinata:**

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Sakura:**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me**

**All:**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**You're so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

Tenten came back onstage to grab Ino's mike and shout,

"Who wants us to sing another song?!" There was a wave of screams. "Well unfortunately that's all we have time for." There was a chorus of boos and groans. Tenten continued, "Hey it's all we've got time fore but we never said that was it! Give a warm welcome to our last band of the day: KUNA!" The volume of noise in the room suddenly shot up and became deafening when the five members of Kuna came out and were handed their instruments by the girls. The girls went backstage and Neji started up on his guitar.

**Neji:**

**what day is it**

**and in what month**

**this clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up**

**and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**Sasuke:**

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**with nothing to do**

**nothing to lose**

**and it's you and me and all of the people**

**and I don't know why**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Naruto:**

**all of the things that I want to say**

**just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping inwards**

**you got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**Shikamaru:**

**cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**with nothing to do****nothing to prove**

**and it's you and me and all of the people**

**and I don't know why**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Gaara:**

**there's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**everything she does is beautiful**

**everything she does is right**

**Sasuke:**

**you and me and all of the people**

**with nothing to do**

**nothing to lose**

**and it's you and me and all of the people**

**and I don't know why**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Neji:**

**you and me and all of the people**

**with nothing to do**

**nothing to prove**

**and it's you and me and all of the people**

**and I don't know why**

**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Gaara:**

**what day is it**

**and in what month**

**this clock never seemed so alive**

At the end of the song Naruto stood up and spoke into his mike,

"Did everyone enjoy the show?" Cue wave of cheers and screams. "Cause we definitely did! Unfortunately that's the end so thanks for coming!" Naruto waved at the crowd as he put his microphone back and his fellow band mates raised an arm in acknowledgment of the crowd. They exited to the screaming of the crowd.

"That's was amazing guys!" Hana shouted as she launched herself at Gaara who only just managed to stay standing.

"Yeah we rose over $100,000! Thanks so much!" Ino said with a bright smile. She stood up on a chair and whistled to get everyone in the room's attention. "I'll just like to say thank you to the models and the designers for coming here and letting us wear your creations. It was a great help and we raised so much money for the charity, CAFOD. Together we rose over $100,000!" Everyone cheered at their success. People started to disperse after Ino had said her speech.

"What time is it?" Asked Tenten.

"About five. Want to go shopping?" Sakura said.

"YES!" Ino shrieked in response and everyone stared at her.

"Ino-chan the show is over so now you can relax and breathe." Hana said. She turned to the guys, "Are you guys coming?" She asked and just as the guys looked like they were going to refuse, Temari said slyly,

"Cause we are going to need a male opinion and if you don't want to we can just ask one of the other male models..."

"No!" Shouted the guys.

"We'll come." Neji said.

"Aw thanks Neji-_kun._" Tenten teased as she grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him off. They all followed behind congratulating themselves on the success of the day.

**Okay yeah the ending was a bit sucky but it had to end sometime.**** Also I need ideas for the next chapter!**

**Review thanks:**

**Luffly Emi**

**BuBble GuM cHeRrY**

**Jimu**

**Lady Tatum**

**Scarlet Sand Demon**

**doRAEmi**

**YondamiesForbiddenJustsu**

**sAnDgIrL02026**

**demona013**

**kerapal bubbles**

**ShikallllTema**

**Herbblade**

**Belliesgonagetcha**

**ApplelovesApple**

**Higura Natume**

**powuhofPAI3142**

**Dmeyer**

**Darkblacknightmare**

**Serabella**

**Sorry if I miss anyone out or spell your name wrong.**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**

**Something big is going to happen a few ****chapters**** from now and it's going to happen to the guys. I need your opinion of what guys that is:**

**1.Sasuke**

**2.Neji, ****Gaara and Sasuke (the cold ones)**

**3.All of Kuna (Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru)**

**4.Every single nice guy (Kakashi, Asuma, Genma****, Sai and Kuna)**

**I prefer either 2 or 3 but you're the readers so it's your choice. **

**Clothes that the girls wear can be found on my profile and if you want to know the names of the songs that are sung just review or PM me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Results!

**Yes I know, you all hate me now for my terrible updates and I probably deserve that. I'M SO SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Naruto characters but if I did, I would be rich! YAY!**

**Results!**

"TEEENNNNTTTTEEENNN! TTTEEEMMMMMAARRRRRIIIIIIIII! HHHHIIIIIINNNNNNNAAATTTTTTAAAAA!!" Hana called out as she skipped into their bedroom. "YOU HAVE TO GET UP NOW!" Then on a totally unrelated note she shouted, "I'M FREE AS A BIRD!" and then she leapt onto Temari's bed. Temari sat up, just to push Hana off the bed, and then snuggled into the pillows again. Hana perked her head up as Sakura came into the room, took one look at Hana, rolled her eyes and continued to the bathroom. "Hey guys? Do you want to hear my new song?"

"For the love of God, no." Tenten muttered but Hana totally ignored this.

"Sunshine, lollipop, and rainbows!" Hana sang but then frowned slightly. "Unfortunately I only know those words to the song, so I'll guess I'll have to sing it over and over again until you get up." Hana smirked as Tenten and Temari both shot up in bed and Hinata rolled out of bed.

"Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up." Hinata muttered as she walked into the bathroom, and then walked back out as she realised that it was occupied.

"Hey do you guys realise that we are getting the results of the charity thing today." Temari said as she wriggled under her bed trying to find her hair ties.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said as she came out, preening, from the bathroom. "I hope we win, just for the satisfaction of seeing their faces."

"You mean Kagami, Karin and their little gang?" Hana put in. Sakura nodded. "Me too. Also to save Gaara-kun and the rest of Kuna the torture of spending a whole day with them."

"Ooooo Gaara-kun?" Tenten teased as she wrenched a brush through her hair.

"Well he is my boyfriend now. At least I hope he's my boyfriend." Hana mused looking slightly worried. "I'll have to ask him at school." Suddenly the phone rang. Sakura jumped across Hinata's bed to answer it.

"Yello?...Ino!...Yes...now calm down...breathe, breathe...wait. SAI'S MEETING YOU AFTER SCHOOL? Why aren't you panicking?...Oh wait you are. Ooops...Anyway breathe again. Fashion advice? Umm...that denim miniskirt...no not that one, it's really windy, it will flash every guy in sight...put that with your purple top with those sleeves..yeah that's the one. You good now? Okay see you at school. And remember to breathe!" Sakura hung up the phone and went, "That was Ino-pig."

"No duh Sakura." Temari said sarcastically.

"Haha Temari. She's panicking because..."

"..Sai is meeting her after school. Well he likes her anyway so she has nothing to worry about." Hana said from the bathroom. This was followed by a crash as Hana slipped and was sent flying, managing to wack her arm, which was still a bit tender from the whole blowing-up-the-chemistry-lab incident. "OW OW OW!" She howled as she clutched her arm and rocked back and forth.

"Relax Hana you've had worse." Tenten called out as Hinata rushed to the bathroom to see if Hana was okay. Hana's retort was cut off by Anko screaming up the stairs,

"IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT 2 MINUTES I'M MAKING YOU DO ONE OF MY WORKOUTS TONIGHT!" The girls all looked at each other in horror and started fighting their way to get down the stairs.

**School**

"Hey guys how you doing?" Tenten greeted the guys when the girls came in. Ino fake coughed. "And Ino." Tenten added.

"INO-CHAN!" Hana shouted as she jumped on Ino and overturning her chair.

"Wuff rhe ell arf yof doofinh?" Ino asked.

"What was that?" Hana said perking her head up.

"I said, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ino shouted right in Hana's face. Hana jerked her head up.

"God Ino no need to shout. So what's this I hear about you and Sai doing the nasty?" Hana said as she sat up a bit.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled as all the other guys looked in shock at Hana and Ino, mostly Ino.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" Ino yelled in Hana's face. Unfortunately this was during a lull of the noise in the classroom and everyone heard her. They all turned and stared at Ino and Hana, the latter still pinning down the other while straddling her waist. Hana slowly got off Ino as she laughed nervously and said,

"Never mind just carry on with your business." She sat down next to Gaara, smiling at everyone until they turned away from her and started talking again. Kakashi interrupted this by coming in, on time, and looking at everyone.

"Fusa detach yourself from Aki, Kiba put those spitballs down, Naruto if you are thinking what I think you're thinking stop, Hana sit down and no Gaara's lap does not count, Ino put your mirror away and for the last time Shino take off those sunglasses!" They all did as they said and Naruto ventured where a fool fears to tread.

"Had a fight with the missus Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called out and Kakashi stared at him for a while until Naruto started to squirm in his seat.

"No I just like torturing you." He said in his usual calm voice and his eye smiling down at them.

"Anyway what was I saying? Oh yeah regarding the charity competition you did, I have the results!" Kakashi said grinning at Kuna who were either glaring at him or silently praying.

"Anyway to review: whoever raises the most money for Cafod gets to spend a full day with Kuna! That's from nine in the morning to nine at night. Also Kuna has to do everything the winners want to do but this doesn't include sexual actions such as kissing and sexual intercourse." Kakashi paused while a giant groan swept through all the girls there. "We have to protect their virtues after all. Of course if you really impress them then they might kiss you of their own accord which they are allowed to do. So now you're all informed of the rules I will read out the results." Kakashi pulled out three gold envelopes, which Sasuke rolled his eyes at, and the tension in the classroom visibly increased.

"Drum roll please...in third place...it's Emi, Choko and Fumi who raised 102,985i! You get a signed CD each signed by all the members of the band!" Kakashi said and the three girls brightened up and looked at Kakashi in confusion. "Oh yeah did I forget to mention that there are prizes for second and third places as well?" He said innocently and Kuna glared some more at him. He had forgot to mention that to them as well. "Come up here to receive your tokens girls, you give them in to me at the end of the week and I'll give you the prizes. Don't lose them!"

"Yes sensei," the three girls chorused as they eagerly took the tickets and sat back down but not before Emi leaned on Neji's desk and whispered to him,

"Almost there my love." Neji backed away with a slightly creeped expression on his face.

"But you didn't win so can you please go? Your perfume is choking me." Tenten said in a sugary sweet voice. Emi looked at Tenten with a distasteful look on her face but she returned to her seat but not before she smiled flirtatiously at Neji again.

"Thank you Tenten. Aggressive fans are still very..." Neji looked for the adjective to describe them.

"Annoying?" Sakura volunteered.

"Perverted?" Ino said.

"Unusual?" Was one of the more polite remarks by Hinata.

"Bitchy?" Hana said.

"Strange?" Temari decided to add to the growing list of suggestions.

"Creepy?" Tenten said.

"All of those." Neji cut off any more suggestions.

"Actually they're not that unusual." Sasuke said.

"But it could just be this school. I mean I like your music but I'm not going to scream, leap on you and try to ravish you." Sakura said and Sasuke started daydreaming about Sakura doing exactly that. Naruto smirked but for once didn't say anything about Sasuke's perverted thoughts.

"Shush guys they're saying second place!" Hana said.

"Okay second place is..." Kakashi said as he opened the second envelope. "Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hana and Hinata who raised 121,850!" The girls mentioned stared at him in shock and the members of Kuna in sheer horror. Kakashi continued on oblivious, "Your prize is signed CDs and photos. Here are your tokens." Since the girls were still staring at him in shock he placed them down on their desks. When he did that they finally snapped out of their shock and so did Kuna.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Was Naruto's loud declaration.

"Nope Naruto. Now before there are anymore outbursts why don't we find out who the winners are?" Kakashi said with an evil smile behind the mask.

"He's enjoying this." Sasuke stated.

"Do you think he could have done this on purpose just to see us suffer?" Naruto said as the thought came to him.

"No he wouldn't be that evil...would he?" Shikamaru said as he looked in suspicion at Kakashi. They turned to the front where Kakashi had the letter from the envelope open and was waiting for silence.

"And the winner is...drum roll please...Karin, Ami, Hazuki, Kin, Yumi and Kagami who raised 500,900! Congratulations!" Kakashi started to clap and there was a few smatterings of applause which joined the loud squeals of delight coming from those six girls. "And we will organise the date of that shortly since I'm Kuna's manager and I can pick when they're free. And onto your next lessons! Shoo!" Kakashi made hand motions at them and pulled out his famous orange book, which had put away earlier to watch Kuna's discomfort.

"Oi Kakashi." Neji said in a monotone voice and Kakashi turned his head from his book. "You can't be serious about making us go through with this."

"Why? You would go through with it, if it was the girls who were the people that had won, quite happily. Just because you won't be so happy when you're spending a day with a different set of girls doesn't mean I can just cancel your contract. Plus the fact that I don't want to." Kakashi said.

"Okay maybe you are evil." Sakura said and Kakashi smiled at her innocently before he sauntered out of the classroom. The 'different set of girls' approached and Kagami smirked at Hana who glared up at her.

"How did you raise so much money Kagami?" Sakura said coldly. Kagami smirked.

"Well unlike _some people,_" she glanced at Hinata, "my daddy actually cares about me and gave me some money to help out a worthy cause." There was a stunned silence for a second and then Kagami disappeared. Everyone looked up at Hana who was stood up with a fist out in front of her.

"Oops, I guess my hand slipped." Hana said cheerfully looking down at Kagami.

"Nice Hana!" Tenten said looking at Kagami like she was a bug under a microscope.

"Very nice Hana." Gaara whispered in her ear as he slipped his arms round her waist. Naruto was hugging Hinata close to comfort her as she had told him about the situation with her father.

"Come on we should go to Physics." Tenten said as Naruto and Hinata exchanged a few words and Naruto (reluctantly) released her.

"Come on Naruto she'll be fine. She will be with Temari, the kickboxing queen, Tenten, the weapons mistress, Ino, who can really mess with your head, Sakura of the iron fist and me, who I discovered really likes to punch. She's probably safer with all of us than she is with you." Hana said as she started dragging Hinata towards the door.

"Hana-chan please stop dragging me." When Hana showed no signs of stopping she called, "See you later Naruto-kun!" She waved in his vague direction and he waved back. The other girls followed them out to Physics.

**Physics**

"Temari you have to ask him next lesson." Tenten hissed to her partner. "You have to find out whether that kiss was legit or just a passing fancy."

"A passing fancy!? Where do you come up with these Tenten?!" Ino said as she overheard the conversation.

"Careful Ino we're not that close yet." Tenten warned. Hearing this Hana joined in the conversation.

"Hey Tennie be nice."

"Why should I?"

"Because otherwise I will reveal Neji the baby pictures that you have hidden under your bed in the blue folder in the clear box." Hana smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't." Tenten said turning pale.

"Try me." Was her answer. "Anyway Tema-chan, Tennie-chan is right. You must talk to Shikamaru."

"Okay fine! I will talk to Shikamaru next lesson if I get time because we're doing that presentation thing." Temari reminded them and there was a simultaneous groan until Rin told them to get back to work.

**English**

"Hey Shikamaru," Temari whispered to him across the aisle during Sakura and Lee's presentation.

"Yes?" Shikamaru raised his head from his arms

"Can we talk? About what happened on Saturday?" She whispered back.

"Nothing happened on Saturday." Shikamaru whispered firmly. Temari stared at him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes.

"So nothing important, nothing special happened on Saturday?" She hissed back in anger.

"No," Shikamaru said back.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," Temari said to him. Unknowingly they had both raised their voices.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said and put his head back into his arms.

"Nara! Momochi! Detention after school today!" Itachi said sharply as Sakura and Lee had finished their presentation and everyone was listening to their conversation. Sakura looked in question at Temari but she kept her head lowered.

**Maths with Genma (Girls only)**

"Okay vectors are..." Genma started his lecture and as he turned to the board Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Hana turned to Temari.

"Okay what happened with Shikamaru and the talk?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah what did you mean in English when you said, 'We have nothing to talk about'.

"Shikamaru said..he said that nothing important, nothing special happened on Saturday." Temari said sadly.

"No!" They all said quietly in unison.

"That jerk! Don't worry Temari I know his mum and he's terrified of her." Ino said snickering to herself. All of them stared at her.

"Ino you're crazy." Sakura stated.

"How do you know his mum?" Hana asked.

"We were childhood friends along with Chouji. Have you met Chouji, he's really nice." Ino replied and Temari scolded herself on the little flare of jealously that had appeared after Ino said she knew him.

"Temari-chan are you sure that you didn't misinterept him? Maybe he didn't understand what you were talking about?" Hinata put forward.

"Yeah that could be it!" Hana said happily.

"It could be, but if it's not on his mind it shows that he didn't think anything of doing it and I'm the one who's making a huge deal about one little kiss and I don't want to embarrass myself by asking him about it. I still have my pride." Temari said.

"Ooo we can make it a mission!" Hana said brightly.

"Make what a mission?" Tenten said, confused but Sakura's face showed understanding.

"Yeah get Shikamaru to admit how he feels about Temari! Great plan!" Sakura said.

"You guys are so weird." Tenten said along with Temari's protests.

"Oh hush Temari," Sakura said excitedly but that didn't stop Temari from protesting. "So Hana how are we going to do this? It has to be subtle unlike your plan with Rin-sensei and Kakashi-sensei."

"So we can't chain him to anything?" Hana asked, just to verify.

"No!" Temari shouted. This however managed to get Genma's attention.

"Temari please can you tune it down. I know how excited you are about vectors but please don't disrupt the class."

"Yes sorry Genma-sensei." Temari muttered.

"Tut tut Temari this is the second time you've got in trouble today." Tenten whispered to Temari when Genma's back was turned again.

"It's the lazy-ass's fault." She whispered back.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys!" Hana greeted them as she, Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked up to the table.

"Hey Hinata-chan! The fangirls didn't bother you again?" Naruto said loudly.

"Apart from a few glares thrown our way, nope." Sakura said as she sat down next to Ino.

"Where's Temari and Tenten?" Shikamaru butted in and the girls looked at him slyly.

"Oh they were kept after by Genma, they got caught talking again." Hana said innocently.

"Why are so worried Shikamaru?" Sakura said. "I mean you actually woke up enough to ask us that."

"Yeah come on Shikamaru tell us or I'll tell everybody what happened at your fifth birthday." Ino goaded.

"You wouldn't Ino otherwise you would have nothing left to blackmail me with." Shikamaru said. "And besides I was just wondering where they were as I'm sure everyone here is."

"He is right though." Neji said coolly. Ino pouted at Shikamaru just as Temari and Tenten showed up with their trays .

"Hey guys sorry we're...AHH!" Tenten was cut off as she slipped on a wet patch and her food when flying off behind her to hit Zaku.

"Hey what was that for bitch!?" He roared as he wiped the special of the day off his face.

"Oops-e-daisy!" Tenten said quietly.

"What was that?" Zaku shouted as he advanced towards Tenten.

"Back off." Neji said coldly as he stood in front of Tenten. Zaku glared into the emotionless white eyes until he decided he liked his face the way it is and backed off muttering to himself.

"Thanks Neji." Tenten said as she stood up. "But you know I could have handled him." She added.

"Yeah?" Smirked Neji.

"Yes he could just run into one of my many sharp pointy things that I have hidden on my person." Tenten smiled at him as they sat down. Neji looked her up and down. She was wearing jeans with a strappy top.

"Where can you fit weapons with those clothes?" He asked. As he and Tenten were talking, Ino and Sakura were whispering to each other.

"They have such a weird way of flirting." Sakura said.

"They're flirting?! No way." Ino said in surprise. "Well I guess with Neji's personality and Tenten's obsession with weapons they wouldn't flirt the normal way. Anyway about my meeting with Sai, where should we go? Should I insist on paying? What should we talk about?"

"First you have to follow my advice and BREATHE." Sakura said and Hana heard them.

"Talking about your meeting with Sai?" She asked and Ino nodded. "You should go to the cinema."

"And you should be prepared to pay but don't insist on it." Sakura added.

"And don't worry about what you talk about. Just talk about anything. Plus that's another reason for the whole cinema thing. You have a good long date and you don't have to worry about finding something to talk about for two hours. Plus afterwards you can talk about the movie. It's a good place to go for a first date." Hana said knowledly.

"Why? Has Gaara taken you to the cinema for a date?" Ino asked.

"No we haven't gone out yet, but we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Gaara smirked, listening in, as Hana said this.

"You have to take Hana on a date after school." Sakura commanded him. He looked surprised and annoyed but didn't say anything.

"Relax Sakura. He's tutoring me after school. We're all going there. You have to meet us after school there Ino." Hana said.

"Yeah totally. I can't believe I get to see inside Kuna's house!" Ino squealed and Sakura next to her covered her ears and hit Ino over the head with her tray.

"Shut up Ino." She said.

"OW!" Ino yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the cantine.

"Wow you really like attracting attention Ino." Naruto remarked.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Ino shouted as she hit him over the head with her tray. Unlike Sakura she forgot to empty her tray of food and it hit Karin on the next table.

"YOU BITCH!" Karin shrieked as she threw some mashed potato at Ino but her aim was lousy so it hit Tenten instead. Tenten retaliated and her aim was much better so Neji's chilli landed right in the middle of her T-shirt. Naruto, eager to take advantage, threw some pudding at Yumi. She shrieked and ducked under the table.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Shouted Kiba and everyone joined in. Tables were upturned to be used for barricades and trays were used as catapluts. Naruto staged an attack on the kitchen and brought out giant amounts of food which was almost immediately thrown.

"Take that!" Hinata yelled as she stuffed mashed potato down Yumi's shirt. "And Naruto's _my_ boyfriend!" She hissed in her face. Hana and Ino who were watching cheered as Hinata pushed her over.

"Hinata has a secret evil side!" Ino said.

"She has finally joined the dark side!" Hana yelled and they both cheered again. They were interrupted by two handfuls of food right to their faces. They immediately threw food back in retaliation.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsunade's booming voice made everyone freeze in their tracks. "WHO IS REPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?" Fingers were responsible to Ino, Tenten and Kiba. "RIGHT YOU THREE, STAY BEHIND AND CLEAN UP! THE REST OF YOU, BUZZ OFF!" Everyone scurried away apart from Ino, Tenten and Kiba. Shizune handed them some mops and brushes and they reluctantly got to work under Shizune's watchful eyes. Outside in the hallway, Hana and Sakura were looking through the windows of the double doors.

"Aww poor them," Hinata said.

"No lucky them, they're missing Geography with that creepy pervert." Sakura said bitterly.

"Speaking of Geography, shouldn't we be going there?" Temari said.

"Yeah we might as well." Sakura said with a huge sigh. As they were walking to the Geography classroom Temari said,

"We don't have any lessons with the guys so this afternoon is going to be really boring."

"Yeah it seems everything is happening after school, Ino's date, my tutoring with Gaara, Temari's and Shikamaru's detention and our first sighting of Kuna's house." Hana said.

"If it as half as nice as their limo, then I can't wait to see it." Sakura said and Hinata nodded happily.

"Naruto's also taking me on a date after school." Hinata said quietly and the other three girls squealed in delight.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hana said before they started pestering her for details. Her answers were cut off as they went into the Geography classroom.

**There you have the results but the evil fangirls won't get their day for quite a while. Also the food fight was totally unplanned until I wrote the line about Ino and I decided that they should have a food fight. I hope it went okay!**

**Review thanks:**

**Serabella, ShikallllTema, Pnkrockninja101, demona013,jimu, Higura Natume, Scarlet Sand Demon, animegirl9989**

**Thanks so much! Also thanks for voting and keep doing it!**

**Okay for like the next 2 and a half months, updates will be even slower than usual and there might not be any at all. Why? Because I have these really important exams (like could decide what job I can get in the future) 4 weeks from now and during those coming weeks I will be revising for them. Also I will be moving house during these exams so everyone will be really stressed especially me. I will try and update Worlds Collide and Crossed Crossover one more time but those updates will also be much later than usual. For Worlds Collide I have too many ideas and for Crossed Crossover I don't have any.**

**Also please check out my C2 and my poll!**

**Thanks so much for being so patient with me and keep voting and reviewing!**


	10. After School

**Yes I know I said that there would be no updates till after the exams but I got so many reviews and I finally got 50 (!) that I decided this can be a present to all my lovely reviewers. Plus I felt really guilty after all the reviews I got so this is the result.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction?**

**After School**

"Ugh detention now with the lazy-ass. Just my luck." Temari groaned as the girls came out of Chemistry.

"Hey you're not the only one with things going on after school." Ino retaliated.

"Yeah but yours is a date, mine is a detention. Which one is more exciting?" Temari asked Ino, who grudgingly admitted defeat.

"So the ones coming with me to Gaara's house are Tenten, Sakura and er...that's it! You guys will join us after your dates right?" Hana asked Ino and Hinata who nodded quickly in answer to the warning tone in her voice. "Coolio!" Hana said happily. "Hey Gaara!" She ran to catch up with her boyfriend who had stopped slightly ahead. Temari grumbled and dragged Shikamaru in the opposite direction.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said shyly and Naruto grinned widely at her and hugged her round the waist.

"Hinata-chan!" He greeted back happily. The girls awwed at them.

"You two are so cute together!" Sakura said and Hinata turned bright red and even Naruto had some red on his cheeks as he released her from the hug but still kept his arm around her waist.

"So where you going on your date?" Hana asked Hinata as Gaara copied Naruto's actions and wrapped a hand round her waist.

"We're going to see Diehard 4!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Actually if we want to get a ticket for the early viewing we should go now." Hinata reminded her quietly.

"Oh yeah! Bye guys, see ya later!" Naruto called out as he led Hinata away.

"He better not take advantage of her." Neji muttered as he glared at the back of Naruto's head.

"Relax Neji, Naruto's one of the nicest guys I know. Now when we get to your house, you have to tell me which one's your room." Tenten said and Neji was sufficiently distracted enough that he stopped glaring at Naruto and turned to her with a questioning glance.

"What?" Tenten ignored his question and followed Gaara, Sasuke, Hana, Ino and Sakura out of the doors. Neji followed her with an unusually confused look. Outside the school they said goodbye to Ino and Hana, Sakura and Tenten wished her luck before she hurried off to the distant figure of Sai by the school gates.

"Ah our baby girl's growing up." Sakura said as she wiped away a tear from her eye. Sasuke looked at her with a weirded out look and Sakura shoved him into the limo after the others.

**Ino and Sai's date**

"Okay what shall we see? 'Go! Go! Go!', 'Diehard 4.0', 'Penelope', 'Awake' or '28 Days Later'?" Ino asked Sai as she looked at all the posters advertising it.

"You pick." He said. This may be his first date ever but his friends at school instructed him that he let the girl pick the movie and he pays for her ticket.

"Uh how about '28 Days later'?" Ino asked. Sakura had instructed her to not pick a 'chick flick'. He seemed Sakura was right about this because Sai looked relieved.

"Sure, let's get going." He said as he headed for the ticket booth. When they got to the ticket booth the girl behind the counter stared at Sai in amazement until Ino waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"I'm sorry but did anyone ever tell you, you look really like Sasuke from the band Kuna?" She asked Sai, while she dealt with the money.

"Yes I get that all the time especially from Ino's friends that know Sasuke." Sai said, now getting slightly uncomfortable with the staring (the girl had not blinked the whole time).

"Who's Ino?" The girl asked and Ino clicked her fingers.

"I'm her and please could we have our tickets please?" Ino said impatiently.

"You know Sasuke-kun?!" The girl squealed loudly and Ino said,

"Yes now bye." With that she dragged Sai off away from the girl who now was staring sulkily after them.

"I swear if she wasn't an employee I would slap her." Ino hissed to Sai who was looking down with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, just thanks. I don't look really like Sasuke do I?" Sai asked with an unusual nervous air. He was still worried that Ino only asked him out because she couldn't get Sasuke.

"Your eyes and your face shape look the same but your hair is totally different plus your eyes...in Sasuke's eyes they are very cold with no emotion but in yours they were emotionless when I first met you but now they are starting to show what you're thinking."

"Sasuke's eyes don't seem that cold and emotionless." Sai pointed out as they bought popcorn.

"That's cause you saw him with Sakura. They're never cold when he's with Sakura. We have to try and set them up! I promised Hana!"

"How about a kissing booth?" Suggested Sai. He elaborated, "Sasuke will get jealous that Sakura has to do a kissing booth, she will ask why he's jealous and he will spill all his secrets to her."

"That's brilliant! Are you sure that you haven't been reading romance books secretly?" Ino joked as they went into the movie. Sai made a face at her before the lights went down and they had to be quiet.

**Shikamaru's and Temari's detention**

"Okay work on these English questions and I will be back in about 10 minutes. No talking." Itachi instructed. Temari looked down at the paper while Shikamaru put his head in his arms. As soon as Itachi left the room Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed at him. He raised his head from his arms and answered back,

"What?"

"If you hadn't been so playboyish and kissed me on Saturday and write it off as nothing then I would not have got so mad and we wouldn't be here!" She almost shouted back.

"That's why you're so mad? I didn't write it off as nothing." Shikamaru said amazed. Temari looked at him shocked.

"You didn't? Then why did you kiss me?" Temari demanded and Shikamaru hesitated and then decided to tell her a half-truth.

"I didn't want you going home with one of the male models and ruining your life." He finally said. Temari's face showed a variety of emotions and finally one shined through: anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she ploughed her fist into his face. As he lay on the floor she stood over and shouted at him, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M SUCH A SLUT THAT I WOULD GO HOME WITH ANYONE WHO ASKED ME?! I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR CREEPY LITTLE FAN CLUB; I LOOK FOR A LITTLE MORE SUBSTANCE IN A MAN THAN JUST A NICE-LOOKING FACE!"

"That's enough Temari, you can sit down now." Itachi said at the door of the room. He seemed to have been attracted by Temari's shouts. Temari huffed and sat down in her seat and focused on the English questions in front of her while Shikamaru pulled himself up, holding his bruised cheek and sat down thinking,

'_Damn troublesome woman, screaming her head off.'_

**Naruto and Hinata's date**

"Ne Hinata-chan what do you like about me?" Naruto asked when they were waiting in line. Naruto had on a pair of sunglasses and a bandana to disguise himself.

"Well Naruto-kun I like the fact that you try so hard at everything you do and even when you fail, you're a proud failure. Also your loyalty to your friends and how I feel like I'm a better person with you." Hinata replied softly, surprised at the question.

"But how can you be a better person Hinata-chan? You're already one of the kindest girls I know." Naruto said genuinely confused.

"That's so sweet Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing madly as she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto turned red as well and smiled dizzily at Hinata.

"Next please!" The irate voice of the counter girl showed that this was not the first time she had called them.

"Oops! Yes sorry about that. Two tickets to Diehard 4.0 please." Naruto's winning smile managed to erase the bad mood of the counter girl and she cast a jealous look at Hinata before handing Naruto the two tickets. Hinata watched in amusement, she had no reason to be jealous, after all Naruto was in a daze from _her _kiss before.

"Okay Hinata-chan do you want some popcorn to share?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yes, sweet please." She asked and watched him walk away. She smiled slightly at the jealous looks she was getting from other girls, Naruto had taken off his bandana so his blonde hair was clearly visible.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata jolted when she realised that Naruto was already back and staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine. I'm just happy." She replied with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Naruto grinned at her and lead her into the theatre.

**At Kuna's house**

"This is your house?!" Tenten asked in shock as they stood in the massive room which was obviously the hall. It had several doors along the walls and a grand staircase leading to the upstairs landing.

"Yeah why are you so impressed? It's not that big." Sasuke asked in confusion. Hana, Sakura and Tenten looked at him with 'duh!' expressions.

"You grew up with wealth didn't you Sasuke?" Tenten asked as though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"Because us three grew up in normal houses, well me in a Home but for Hana and Sakura in normal 3 bedroomed houses." Tenten said.

"This is a mansion!" Hana said.

"More like a castle." Tenten muttered.

"Do you have a pool?" Sakura asked

"Which one the outdoor or the indoor one?" Sasuke said.

"You have 2 pools?!" Sakura said in shock.

"And a basketball court and a tennis court." Gaara said impatiently. Hana noticed this and said,

"Yeah we should start tutoring. So which one of these is the sitting room or the study or your bedroom? Any quiet place?" Gaara started to walk to one of the doors and Hana followed them. "Okay guys see you afterwards!" She said to the others as her and Gaara exited through one of the rooms.

"Gaara better not try anything." Sakura said and Tenten smirked.

"Don't worry me and Temari taught her how to 'sing' and how to punch and deliver a low blow." She said and Neji and Sasuke looked slightly worried.

"How to 'sing?" Neji queried.

"You've never seen Miss Congeniality 2 have you Neji?" Tenten asked and Neji looked revolted. "Then you have no idea what we're talking about do you?" She finished off as Neji's expression was enough answer for her.

"Hn." Neji answered verbally with a grunt.

"So do you want a tour, or not?" Sasuke said shortly and Sakura and Tenten nodded eagerly.

**One hour later...**

"Thank God we're here finally." Temari gasped as she and Shikamaru got in from outside where he had recently started pouring with rain. Temari shook her head rapidly and water sprayed outwards.

"How ladylike." Shikamaru commented dryly and Temari glared at him.

"Temari!" Sakura and Tenten called out as they both slid down the banisters.

"How was detention?" Sakura asked her and Shikamaru.

"Stupid prat." Was all Temari muttered before she asked where she could get dry and Sasuke gave her directions. When she had left Tenten and Sakura turned on Shikamaru,

"What did you do?" Tenten growled at Shikamaru who started to back away from the two angry females.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Don't lie to me Shikamaru, the only thing that make Temari that angry is one of us getting hurt, fan girls or you. Now spill which one is it." Sakura said angrily.

"Well when she asked why I kissed her on Saturday I said I didn't want her going home with one of the male models and ruining her life." Shikamaru explained and even before the end Sakura had already punched him to the ground.

"You complete idiot! How dare you think Temari is some kind of slut?!" Tenten shouted at him while Neji and Sasuke watched amazed but decided to not get involved.

"What is it with you women and punching me?" Shikamaru said from the ground. The reply to this was interrupted when Gaara and Hana came out of the door they went earlier. Gaara looked mad and Hana looked curious.

"What's happening?" Hana asked.

"Shikamaru said to Temari that he kissed her to stop her going home with one of the male models and ruining her life." Tenten explained quickly.

"What?! Shikamaru, you idiot!" Hana started to berate Shikamaru and Shikamaru started to argue back trying to explain why he said that.

**Meanwhile, upstairs**

"Stupid idiot, why couldn't he just say he liked me? It's not that hard is it?" Temari said trying to find a bathroom in the maze. "Wow Sasuke's directions are pretty much useless. Okay what's this?" She asked herself as she stepped into a large study with a desk at the end with papers strewn across it. She was about to back out when she caught sight of her name on one of the piles of papers. It was labelled across the top, 'St Anne's Hospital'. It was a birth certificate listing Temari's parents as Kaoru no Sabaku and Fusao no Sabaku as her mother and father. This birth certificate proved that _she was Gaara's sister._

A shout from downstairs blinked Temari out of her stupor and she quickly realised that it would be very suspicious to not leave the certificate here but she had to have proof. She hurried to what she thought must be a photocopier in the corner and slipped it under. She left the real one on what she assumed was Kakashi's desk and folded up the fake one and slipped it inside her top, which was now slightly drier. She hurried downstairs to find Shikamaru and Hana, Sakura and Tenten in a shouting match.

"Hey what's going on?" Temari asked which drew everyone's attention to her. They were all saved from explanation when Hinata and Naruto burst through the door and they all clambered around them. In the confusion Shikamaru sidled up to Temari and muttered,

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I don't think you are a slut who would just go for anyone."

"Don't worry Shikamaru it's okay." Temari said with a weak smile.

"Hey are you alright? You look really pale." Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Who, me? Yeah I'm fine. I couldn't be better. I'm going to find out how Hinata and Naruto's date went." With that Temari sped off to join the girls surrounding the couple.

"What's wrong with her?" Gaara asked Shikamaru and he shrugged.

"I dunno but it's definitely not nothing. Girls like her don't get that angry and then just forget about it unless it's something really big.

**Review thanks:**

**Animegirl9989, chobnbeese, ShikallllTema, waveblader213, Ily x0x0, totalnarutofangirl85, Shoelacey, Shino's Girl 14 and Scarlet Sand Demon**

**Lots of reviews and I might update again, but don't hold your breath. Also Crossed Crossover update will be coming very soon but Worlds Collide update will be delayed by quite a bit.**

**Review please!**


	11. Big News

**Okay I have no reason this was late except for you know, exams and revising. Add that to the laziest person on the planet (yes even more than Shikamaru) and you get a very late update.**

**Review thanks: Higura Natume, animegirl9989, luvdisfic, herbblade, totalnarutofangirl85, frenchkittycat08, cocogirl198 and Shoelacey. Sorry if I missed anyone out!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the thing that just happened in the manga with Sasuke, you know with him being a bigger prat then usual, would definitely not have happened! He would use common sense like normal people and go back to Konoha!**

**Big News**

"So Naruto-kun bought the tickets for Diehard 4.0 and he was so sweet during the movie..." Hinata continued to the girls as well as Ino who was getting ready to relate her date (the guys had been banished) but Temari had stopped listening. How the hell was she supposed to deal with the fact that she's Gaara's sister? How was she supposed to tell everyone, especially Gaara? She couldn't exactly go up to him and say 'Hey Gaara I'm your long lost sister who your parents didn't want so they gave me up at birth but now I have found my birth certificate while snooping through Kakashi's desk. We should be best of friends.' Well maybe she could say that...

"Temari!? Temari! Hello earth to Temari!" Temari came round to see everyone staring at her in concern and Tenten flipping her fingers in front of her face.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Who, me? Yeah I'm fine, really." Temari smiled a bright smile at them and they stared back with unbelieving looks.

"You are about a good of a liar as Hinata Temari." Tenten said bluntly and Hinata was going to protest until she realised that it was true.

"So what's up?" Sakura asked and as Temari stared at their faces, she realised that no matter how she played it, she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Okay upstairs I got lost so I went into a study; I think it was Kakashi-sensei's. I was going to just leave when I found this." She pulled out the fake birth certificate. Tenten took it and all the girls crowded round her trying to see. As one they all stared up in shock.

"Temari does this say what I think it says?" Sakura asked slowly.

"If you think it says that Gaara is my brother then yes it does." Temari said nervously. They all stared at her in shock. "Someone say something!" She begged.

"This means if Gaara and Hana get married you'll be her sister-in-law!" Ino said excitedly. There was a cry of,

"Ino-pig!" And Hinata had to start hitting Hana on the back, considering she had choked on her own spit after what Ino said. But it broke the tension.

"Ino we just started dating and you are already planning our marriage?" Hana said weakly after she got her breath back. Outside the door, where all the guys were listening in, Gaara sighed in relief.

"Yeah of course. Didn't you?" Ino asked, in wonder that anyone could do anything different. Hana stared at her in shock.

"No!"

"Did you do that for Sai?" Sakura asked interestedly.

"No I don't want to move too fast in our relationship." Ino told her. "We've only been on one date after all." Hana choked some more at this answer.

"So have we!" She answered.

"Actually it hasn't actually been a date." Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Yes when is he going to take you on a date Hana?" Sakura asked and they all turned to Hana who had frozen in shock at how quickly the conversation had shifted. Temari was laughing silently for the exact same reason.

"Can we please on focus on Temari's issues?" Hana said waving her hands at Temari in emphasis. They all turned back to Temari who had frozen again.

"So are you going to tell him?" Hana asked, delighted to not be under interrogation.

"I don't know.." Temari was about to continue but a loud thud outside the door caught their attention. Tenten motioned for them to all keep talking as she walked quietly to the door.

"What was that?" Hana said, slightly louder than before, as they watched Tenten's progress.

"Maybe it was one of the servants dropping something." Sakura suggested.

"Servants?" Hinata put forward.

"In a house this big you have to have at least a maid." Ino reasoned.

"Poor maid." Temari put forward as the Tenten grabbed the door and swung it open.

"AHA!" She shouted as she caught the guys crouched, lying or standing all outside the door.

"Hi Tenten-chan what can we do for you?" Naruto asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. She just stood there with her arms crossed staring at him. He dived behind Neji, who looked impressed at Tenten's glaring abilities, to get away from the stare.

"How much did you guys hear?" Sakura asked.

"All of it." Gaara said quietly, sitting right next to the door staring at Temari. Hana immediately crouched next to him looking worried. He answered with a shake of his head and she helped him to his feet.

"What proof do you have?" Sai asked Temari and Ino who remembered that she was still holding the copy of the birth certificate handed it over to them.

"This is photo-copied." Sasuke said, frowning at it.

"I couldn't take the real one; I needed time to process it." Temari said quietly as she glanced at Gaara nervously. The tension had built in the room again and Hana, who hated tension, decided to fix it.

"Maybe it would help you two if you talked." She grabbed both Temari and Gaara's hands and dragged them back into the room they had just come out of.

"About what?" Temari said, when she was sitting down again.

"Like Gaara-kun can talk about his and now your mother and father and your childhoods." Hana suggested brightly.

"What were our mother and father like?" Temari asked curiously. Gaara sighed and with a glance at Hana sat up to answer the question.

"I don't remember okaa-san. She died giving birth to me. You had better ask Kankuro about that. Otou-sama is a bastard." He said simply. Both Hana and Temari looked shocked.

"Why do you say that Gaara-kun?" Hana said, getting up and joining Gaara on the sofa.

"He pampered and spoilt me and then left me alone. One night I heard him talk to one his advisors about how much he hated me because I was the reason okaa-san died. As he was the only one, apart from brother who I thought loved me, it was a slap in the face. I began to doubt all love and thought there was no purpose to my life." Gaara explained some more watching their faces change.

"That's so horrible; no child should have to hear that." Hana said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked looking at her eyes in shock.

"Because it's so sad and you're such a nice person." Hana said putting her face in her hands. Gaara looked at her in shock, and at the motions of Shikamaru who had joined the little group he started to rub her back.

"In that case, maybe I am glad that I was adopted." Temari said quietly. Gaara looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"You would have liked okaa-san if she hadn't died. The servants told me that she was a very gentle woman who loved Kankuro. The only reason she married my father was because it was an arranged marriage." Temari smiled slightly.

"I wish I could have met her. Do you have any pictures?" She asked. Gaara nodded and as Hana started wiping her eyes he got up.

"No you go. Do that family bonding thing." Hana said when Gaara offered to help her up. They both nodded and started walking upstairs, ignoring the little group in the hall, talking quietly as they went.

The group turned to Hana and Shikamaru in question.

"Everything's fine!" They all stared sceptically at Hana's red eyes. "No truly it is! Just call me the Great Problem Solver!" Hana said and Tenten snorted.

"Yeah right. Maybe Fruit Loop."

"Or the Mad Hatter." Sakura added.

"Or.."

"Okay we get it!" Hana said irritably.

"Hana just started crying because Gaara's childhood was so awful. But then she called him a nice guy." Shikamaru said and the Neji, Sasuke and Naruto stared at Hana in shock.

"What? He is to me." She said defensively.

"Um..Naruto-kun, what was Gaara's childhood like?" Hinata asked Naruto and he stopped staring at Hana in disbelief to answer her.

"His father was one of those complete rich bastards who think that giving their kids loads of presents means they never have to see them. Then when he was six, Gaara overheard him saying that he hated him. Since everyone hated him, he thought that his brother and father didn't hate him but when he found out that he was wrong about his father, he thought that he wasn't a good judge of love so he became completely closed off. He was diagnosed as mentally unstable by some crazy shrink who he punched because he insulted Kankuro, his brother."

"That's horrible!" Sakura said while the other girls were just staring at Naruto in shock, including Hana.

"I know. Kankuro sometimes shows up now and again without warning but he likes Gaara so Gaara lets him stay whenever. He's travelling with his band at the moment but they are not as successful as we are." Naruto said with a grin.

"What happened?" Temari said walking down the stairs with Gaara close behind her. She was clutching a photo album to her tightly.

"Nothing just having a little talk." Naruto shrugged and Gaara took one look at Hana and walked quickly down the stairs.

"Then why does Hana look like she's going to cry again?" He demanded as he started to rub Hana's back again and she hugged her arms round his waist tightly. He looked surprised but not as much as the rest of the guys as he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Well I told her about your childhood." Naruto stated.

"What!?" He hissed glaring at Naruto who looked annoyingly unconcerned.

"Yeah about your father and the shrink thing and how it made you all closed off." Gaara relaxed slightly at these words and Hana knew there was more to it, but ignored for the moment. He probably didn't want to divulge his secrets to the entire group.

Just then Kakashi walked him through the doors but stopped short at the mess of people on the floor. Once he recognised faces he started talking.

"Anko has been out of her mind with worry about you girls getting lost in the storm and although Kurenai doesn't show it she is too so you better get home." Several of the group made faces at Kakashi who smiled back before sauntering into what was probably the kitchen because there were several sounds of dropping plates as he walked in.

"Yeah we should go." Temari said reluctantly. They all got up and with a kiss to Naruto, Sai and Gaara, Hana, Hinata and Ino detangled themselves from their boyfriends.

"Hey guys can you give me a lift home?" Ino called to Temari.

"Why don't you stay the night? Anko and Kurenai won't mind." Hana said as they all waved goodbye and got into the cars.

"You want to do the same?" Shikamaru asked Sai who nodded as they went back into the house (it had stopped raining).

**At the Girls' House**

"I thought they would be quieter if we had a guest but nooo." Hana said as they all returned from a screaming match between Kurenai and Anko, who were trying to see who could scream the loudest. They had all congregated in Temari's, Hinata's and Tenten's bedroom.

"So did you hear what Shikamaru said to me about the kiss on Saturday?" Temari asked when they all settled on the beds.

"Yeah he told us like it wasn't wrong or stupid or anything!" Sakura said, indignant on her friend's behalf.

"But do you really think he feels that way?" Temari asked sadly.

"No I'm sure he doesn't." They all reassured her.

"Yes Temari-chan he seemed very concerned for you when you and Gaara were talking." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah he did! Hovering over you like a mother hen." Hana said triumphantly. Temari looked happier.

"But was it worry for a friend or something more? Because about Saturday he said that he was worried about me as a friend." She said, fresh worry springing on her face.

"Temari we were worried about you as friends, Shikamaru was definitely in the something more category." Ino reassured her and after this Anko came in to tell them to get to sleep so Sakura, Hana and Ino had to retreat but Temari smiled happily as she went to sleep.

**At the guys' house**

"Look stop bugging me about it. I won't tell her that I like her until I know she feels the same way." Shikamaru said, unusually irritated.

"All the signs are pointing towards her liking you back." Neji said, not even looking up from his book.

"Yeah but same with you and Tenten." Neji looked up quickly in shock. "But are you going to tell her you like her?" Shikamaru retorted with a smirk. Neji shifted uncomfortably.

"That's different. I don't like her." He insisted. Shikamaru smirked the same sceptical smirk.

"Yeah just like Jiraiya isn't a pervert and Kakashi doesn't giggle disturbingly at his books." Neji glared at Shikamaru. Sasuke coming out the bathroom saw this and asked,

"What's with the glaring?"

"Neji won't admit he likes Tenten." Shikamaru summed up and Neji glared even more. Sasuke smirked.

"Come on Hyuuga just admit it. The first stage is admitting to the problem."

"I will when you admit you like Haruno." Neji said now smirking at Sasuke who had gone stiff.

"That's different cause I don't like her." After Sasuke said this Shikamaru looked at him in shock.

"That's spooky. You two are more alike than you thought." Two death glares headed his way. "Look I've admitted that I like Temari now when you two admit you like Tenten and Sakura then I will tell Temari the real reason behind the kiss on Saturday. Deal?" Neji and Sasuke nodded bitterly and Shikamaru smirked and turned off the light.

"Good."

**Wow I wrote that quite quickly when I got down to it. Heavy on the GaaHan and ShikaTema but the next chapter will hopefully be lots of ShikaTema and NejiTen. **

**Crossed Crossover will take longer because I don't have an actual plan for the story like I do with Complete Insanity, its more listen to the voices. Worlds Collide there are too many voices so that could take a while but Hurt I have finally got a breakthrough! I know what's going to go into the letter!**

**Okay here I was really inspired to update by reading some Harry Potter stories by this author who completes her stories and updates regularly! Also Lexa and Bella made me feel guilty as well as all your reviews asking for an update! Thanks so much! The guilt is a great motivator.**

**Anyhoo review please!**


	12. Hello Daddy

**I made a mistake last chapter, Gaara's mother name is Karura not Kaoru. My bad! Again sorry for making you wait so long but I've completely revamped my plan for this story so it took a while for this chapter. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone get it by now? I do not own Naruto nor did I create it.**

**Dedication: Scarlet Sand Demon because she back at fanfiction!**

**Hello Daddy**

"I hate school. It's evil and it should be punished." Hana was muttering on the way to the car and Ino stared at her in shock.

"You're normally the one all happy that its school and that you get to see Gaara again and all that." She asked in question. Hana glared at her darkly and continued muttering to herself.

"Don't worry about it Ino, it's that time of the month. Hana gets grumpy instead of angry like the rest of us." Sakura reassured Ino who still looked worriedly at Hana before she got in the car.

"Still weird to see World's Bubbliest Person this grumpy." Ino commented.

"Does someone have bubbles?" Hana said perkily and Ino jumped in surprise.

"No, no one has bubbles Hana-chan." Hinata said patiently.

"Well then why did someone say they did?" Hana asked in shock before putting her head on the window and falling asleep.

"Yeah she also gets mood swings." Sakura added with a smirk as she started up the car.

"You don't say." Ino said sarcastically.

**At school**

"Hana-chan I'm sure he'll take you on a real date this weekend." Hinata said soothingly at the sniffling Hana.

"Really?" Hana asked hopefully, her eyes shining.

"Yes I'm sure Hana-chan. Now why don't we go and see them?" Hinata managed to coax Hana out the car to follow Sakura and Ino into school. Temari and Tenten had gone to school earlier.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hana leapt out the car, locked it and dragged Hinata up to school all in the space of 30 seconds.

In the classroom Sakura just turned round to see Hana glomp Gaara and she smirked. _Poor unsuspecting Gaara._ However when she got over there, Hana was relaxed against Gaara's chest and she was talking normally about Geography homework.

"Hana, you acting normal." Sakura said, shocked.

"Yeah what about it?" Hana shrugged.

"Nothing it's just you're normal." Sakura repeated again dumbly. Hana giggled.

"I think your brain's short-circuiting." Hana said before asking Gaara whether Orochimaru was a paedophile.

"Gaara managed to get Hana acting normal." Sakura hissed to Temari who looked up in shock.

"Really?!" She asked in an amazed tone. Sakura gestured towards Hana and Gaara and Temari added, "He's a miracle worker. We should worship him and move him in when it's Hana's time of the month."

"Yeah now we just need someone who will work for Tenten." Sakura muttered but Tenten, behind her, caught it.

"I'm not that bad on my period am I?" She asked.

"Yeah you have worse mood swings than Hana." Temari scoffed.

"I DO NOT GET MOOD SWINGS WHEN I'M ON MY PERIOD!" Tenten said/shouted. Neji and Sasuke who were sitting right beside her stared at her weirdly and she blushed and stared at the floor.

"And it's started." Sakura muttered to Temari and then winced in pain as Tenten kicked her in the shin.

"You should have learnt the lesson Ino and I did Tennie." Hana said patronisingly in what she thought must be a comforting tone. Tenten glared at her.

**Lunch**

"I hate Orochimaru." Sakura muttered as she slammed her forehead onto the lunch table.

"Careful Sakura otherwise you'll get a large red mark on that giant forehead of yours." Ino teased as she sat down beside her.

"Well I don't know about that but she is getting ketchup in her hair." Temari said matter-of-factly.

"Hey guys." Tenten greeted the guys as they walked over with unusually glum faces.

"What's up?" Hana asked as they all sat down.

"You mean apart from the fact that our date with the fan girls is coming up soon, or maybe it's the fact that Ibiki is making us write a 3000 words essay in French on our weekend." Shikamaru grumbled as he poked at his food.

"I don't even know 3000 words in English let alone French! I'm doomed." Naruto cried melodramatically. Hinata tried to comfort him with some home-made ramen.

"Surprisingly the dobe is right. He doesn't know 3000 words in any language not counting the swear words." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him indignantly but couldn't speak on account of having almost the whole bowlful of ramen in his mouth.

"So what happened in your class? You know Maths and Geography." Neji asked as Sasuke poked Sakura with an unusual worried expression on his face.

"Well we had the creepy Orochimaru for Geography which is why Sakura is in this cationic state, it seems that he's picking on her a lot. With Maths Genma was back and there was no evil Ebisu to worry about. Plus your tutoring really worked Gaara-kun! I understood everything he was talking about." Hana said brightly. Gaara smirked back at her but they both turned when Sasuke cursed loudly.

"Orochimaru seems to be picking on you?" He asked Sakura and all the guys looked worried.

"Yes, why?" Sakura muttered, turning her head slightly so she could look at Sasuke.

"Well last year I had Geography and Orochimaru developed a very unhealthy obsession with me." Sasuke explained tightly. Sakura raised her head and looked at Sasuke in worry, ignoring the ketchup in her hair.

"What do you mean an unhealthy obsession with you?" She asked.

"He broke into Sasuke's house last year and tried to kidnap him for some weird experiments." Neji explained further.

"Then how is he not locked away for what he did to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in distress not noticing the additional –kun, however nearly everyone else did.

"There wasn't enough evidence to arrest him but he was kept under surveillance on suspicion for about 6 months afterwards." Shikamaru explained.

"I thought you didn't know anything." Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I hacked into the police files the other night." Shikamaru explained. Temari looked admiring while the rest looked on in shock.

"Anyway what does that mean for Sakura?" Ino asked Sasuke who went back to looking worried.

"It means that she will have to be very careful from now on, and she must never be alone with Orochimaru of Kabuto who will do anything Orochimaru asks." Sasuke replies.

"Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not there?" Sakura said, hiding her fear with anger.

"Sorry Sakura." They both muttered.

"But still don't be alone with either of those two okay?" Hana asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah don't worry around them I'll just follow my instincts."

**After school**

"I'm so glad school is over." Temari groaned as she sagged down onto the nearest chair.

"It's only been two days." Shikamaru remarked amusedly.

"More like two lifetimes. You don't have to worry about the bitch posse, leaving surprises in your locker." Tenten said as she flopped down on the floor next to Temari.

"Yes we do. With the letters and the gifts we have to step away from our locker when we open them otherwise we get buried." Neji pointed out.

"Fair point. But at least it isn't non-washable paint on your clothes." Tenten said with her eyes closed.

"I don't see any paint." Naruto said.

"It's in the car. Hang on I have that CD I borrowed from you as well in the car, Neji. Let me go get it." Tenten got up, disrupting Neji who had been leaning on her but as soon as she reached for the door a jangle of keys stopped her.

"Hey little bro! Keys still work." A tall brown haired and brown eyed boy walked through the front door startling everyone gathered by it.

"Kankuro." Gaara greeted in his usual monotone voice. Kankuro chuckled.

"Still full of excitement little bro." Then he noticed Tenten standing just to the right of the door. "Well hello pretty lady what can I do for you?" He said accompanied with a charming smile. Tenten blushed slightly and shook his hand giggling. Neji glared at Kankuro, already familiar with his playboy personality.

"I'm Tenten; I'm friends with the guys." She explained with a wave of her hand. Kankuro then noticed the other girls in the room.

"Wow my brother is actually friends with girls and not just girls, pretty girls." Kankuro said, amazed and Gaara glared at him.

"Your amazement is insulting, Kankuro." Gaara said coolly. Kankuro grinned at him unrepentantly.

"The question is: are all of you pretty ladies free?" Kankuro said slinging an arm round Tenten who giggled along with the rest of the girls while the guys either looked disgusted or scowled. Neji stood behind Tenten and glared at Kankuro who laughed and released Tenten.

"Calm down Hyuuga, she's yours I get it." Tenten looked up at Neji in confusion while he avoided her eyes.

"So who else is single?" Kankuro asked and Temari and Sakura raised their hands (Tenten was too busy working out Kankuro's comment to hear the question).

"But you can't date me." Temari said, smiling slightly. Kankuro fake-pouted.

"Aww why not?" He said in a small child's voice.

"She's our sister." Gaara decided to come right out and say it. Kankuro stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh.

"Haha good one Gaara. I'm glad to see your sense of humour has grown." Gaara stared back at him and slowly his smile faded. "She really is our sister?" A small nod. "No shit." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, as Kankuro's face had gone milky white.

"Yeah sure. I mean I meet my sister for the first time every single day." Kankuro said in a high unnatural voice. "Care to explain how we know that?" He asked Gaara and Gaara silently handed him the birth certificate from his pocket. Kankuro read it quickly and then smiled weakly. "Well then I guess welcome to the family little sis." Temari smiled at him.

"Actually I'm older sis cause you are 5 months older than Gaara while I'm seven months older than him."

"You're older than me?" Kankuro and Shikamaru said in unison and Temari smiled wickedly.

"Yep. Ain't life grand?"

"I feel like I need a hug." Kankuro said pouting. "How about you?" He said to the nearest girl (that wasn't his sister) Hana. Gaara glared at him darkly, put an arm round Hana's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kankuro stared at his display in shock and delight.

"My little brother has actually got a girlfriend!? Wow this is amazing! And here I was thinking that you were going to be asexual for the rest of your life like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha." Everyone smirked while Gaara, Neji and Sasuke glared at Kankuro.

"We are not asexual." Sasuke ground out and Kankuro smiled at him.

"Well I know that now but 6 months ago when I last visited you guys, you showed no interest in girls at all, and it seemed like you had never been kissed." They all glared at Kankuro again but there was a slight hint of red on their cheeks.

"Actually both Naruto and Sasuke have already had their first kiss." Shikamaru said smirking evilly. Kankuro looked interested and spun round to Shikamaru.

"They have? Who with?" Neji and Gaara started smirking along with Shikamaru while Naruto and Sasuke were flushing red."

"With each other." Shikamaru then stood back to observe the chaos his bombshell would bring. Sakura and Ino started choking, Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to kill someone (probably Shikamaru), Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru's expressions didn't change, Temari and Tenten started snickering, and Hana and Hinata just looked gobsmacked but Kankuro, after a minute's hesitation, burst into laughter.

"That..is...so...perfect. I...wish...someone...had got...a picture." He said when he drew breath. Shikamaru's smirk widened and Kankuro started laughing harder.

"You do?" Naruto asked and when Shikamaru nodded, he and Sasuke immediately turned tail and ran upstairs. Shikamaru, realising what they were after, was hot on their heels. Hana had now got over her shock and was now laughing along with Temari and Tenten. Gaara smirked down at her but he turned when he heard a now familiar sound, the key in the lock of the door. Two familiar men walked through the door and Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata and Neji immediately froze with blank looks sliding onto their faces.

"Hello Neji," The man with long brown hair greeted stiffly.

"Gaara." The man with brown, spiky hair that greatly resembles Kankuro said. The girls immediately sensed something bad about them, their resemblance to some of their friends and their cold eyes made them instantly wary.

"Who are you?" Temari asked rudely. The brown haired man with dark eyes stared at her as if she was something on the bottom of his shoe.

"Hello Otou-sama, Hiashi-sama." Gaara introduced them both, answering Temari's question. The girls' suspicions were immediately confirmed and Temari and Hana both glared at the second man, remembering what Gaara had told them about his childhood.

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru came down the steps bickering loudly but when they saw the two visitors, their expressions matched Gaara and Neji's. They walked quietly to the front of the group, standing protectively in front of the girls, as had Gaara and Neji.

"Hello Hiashi-san, may I ask what your business here is?" Hinata said in a voice that could have frozen ice. Naruto glanced at her, slightly worried, but refocused his attention back to the two men.

"Yes Hiashi-sama, what do you want?" Neji followed up with glaring at the two men. Hiashi coughed authoritatively but it was Fusao who answered.

"Well we both need people to help run our companies now and to take over after we retire. So Hiashi-san has come here to train Neji to handle his company and I have come to see which one of my sons is better prepared for my position as Kazekage." All the boys were stunned but Gaara immediately answered,

"No thanks." In his usual voice. His father looked angry,

"Now Gaara you want to think about this, it is a position of great power and influence." Gaara glared at him and repeated his answer. Kankuro immediately followed up with his answer which was the same as Gaara's. However before their father could reply Neji asked Hiashi,

"Are you talking about Hyuuga corporation where you are President now?" Hiashi, with a smug look on his face, nodded and Hinata's eyes flashed with pain. Her own father was treating her like she doesn't even exist and trying to create a rift between her and Neji. Naruto caught this look and was immediately incensed.

"Hey teme!" Hiashi and Sasuke immediately turned to look at Naruto, as did everyone else. "Where the hell do you get off just treating Hinata and her sister like shit?! You're treating them like dolls that you can just work with when you feel like it and then toss away if they don't do what you want them do! And I bet that part of the reason you offered Neji the job, considering you still have an heir at home, is because you want to control his life just like you tried to control Hinata's life!" Hiashi's expression had gone colder and colder as Naruto went on while Neji's expression had been showing more and more disgust with Hiashi and himself. He suddenly spoke,

"Thank you Naruto. You made me realise that Hiashi-sama will always be a controlling bastard and that accepting this position will put me in his clutches once more. So I will have to refuse." This last part he said to Hiashi who now wore the same expression as Fusao: rage.

"You may refuse our offers now but with certain conditions you may find it is the only choice." Hiashi said coldly.

"Like what?" Tenten asked, on edge.

"Like how would you like to go back to the Konoha Institute for Mentally Challenged Patients, Gaara?" Fusao said, looking superior. All the guys, but especially Gaara and Kankuro, stiffened up at the name.

"Like anyone would believe you? When a patient is convicted, they look at everyone's testimonies, like teachers, carers and friends. And none of us think he's crazy and neither do his teachers or his guardians." Hana put in, glaring at Kazekage with dislike. He stared back, amazed but smug.

"No but like I said I have a very powerful and influential position." He answered back.

"But I can go to the papers and if we raise enough stir about child abuse or something along those lines, they listen to the child not the adult in those cases, then you will lose that 'powerful and influential position' as you put it." She retorted. Everyone around them was watching the argument go back and forth, like a tennis match. Fusao looked thoughtful.

"What is your name, girl?" Hana stiffened and Gaara, recognising what he was trying to do, stopped him.

"You will not go anywhere near my friends otou-sama otherwise there really will be a reason to put me into a mental institute. Now this is our house and you are not welcome here." Fusao and Hiashi stared at him in shock for a moment trying to process what he just said.

"That means get out of our house." Neji said bluntly and Shikamaru held the door open for them and motioned towards outside. With one last glare, the two men left as dignified as they could after being thrown out. There was a collective sigh of relief as the door shut behind them.

"Ding dong the bastards are gone." Sakura summed up everyone's feeling nicely.

"Hey girls do you wanna stay the night?" Naruto suddenly said, and at this it was like a spell had been broken and everyone started making arrangements for the girls while the girls in question resumed exploring the house. Tenten was left behind with Neji to phone Anko and Kurenai.

"Hey Anko?...Yeah it's me Tenten, is it okay if we stay at the guys' house tonight?...No Kakashi and Asuma should be here...ANKO!...No that's your sick mind talking...So it's okay?...Cool, okay, see you tomorrow, bye." As Tenten hung up she spun around to the place where she had left Neji. "Okay you and I have to talk in private now." She demanded and he silently lead her down into the basement and then up some stairs into a small tower where you got a view down the driveway from.

"Wow this is brilliant!" Tenten said as she hung out the window, but catching Neji's face she came back in. "Right talking. What I wanted to know was...what did you mean when Kankuro-san said, 'I know she's yours Hyuuga'?" Tenten stared in astonishment as Neji shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable.

"Well I wasn't planning on telling you like this but Kankuro really didn't help keep it a secret." Tenten waited patiently as Neji took a deep breath and continued on, "What I want to say is I...really...like you Tenten." Neji looked unusually anxious as he looked at the ground and waited for Tenten's reaction. Because of this, however he didn't see the huge grin spread across Tenten's face. He did notice though, when she leapt on him and fell on top of him so they both landed up on the floor with Tenten lying on top of Neji. "I'll take this as a good response shall I?" Neji asked with a small smile on his face. Tenten nodded and kissed him and he responded eagerly.

**Back in the main house**

"So what's your favourite food?" Kankuro asked Temari as they looked around Kakashi's bedroom.

"Candyfloss and apples." She answered and he stared at her.

"Really? That's so weird." Temari stuck her tongue out at him as they looked under the bed.

"What the hell are these?" Temari said slowly as she pulled out lots of little orange books. As she caught titles on a few of them she jumped up as if she had been scalded. "EWW! IT'S PORN!" She looked disgusted as she saw Kankuro had started reading one of them. "MY BROTHER'S A PERVERT!" She shrieked.

"I am not." Gaara stated angrily from the doorway next to Hana who was holding up a video camera.

"I didn't mean you Gaara, I meant Kankuro here." Temari said exasperatedly. "And why have you got a camera Hana?"

"Gaara found it for me in his room and I'm going round to see if I can get everyone acting naturally on film. I think I definitely caught you right." Before Temari could blow up at the implied insult, Hana threw back, "Oh by the way Shikamaru wants to talk to you. Come on Gaara I want to try and catch Naruto and Hinata making out and blackmail her with it. Hina-chan is so hard to get blackmail on, while the others are so easy." Temari was about to chase after Hana and rant to her a bit but she decided to find out what Shikamaru wanted first.

Meanwhile Gaara and Hana were crawling on their hands and knees (Hana's insistence, she said she got a better view on the camera from there) through a hidden corridor(again Hana's insistence, after all it's not every day you find a secret passageway) when Gaara caught Hana's eye and gestured to the wall about eye height. Hana scrambled to her feet and tried to peer the two holes that were adding a little more light to the corridor. To her displeasure she found that she couldn't reach them.

"Damn it all to hell I'm too bloody short!" She hissed to Gaara who looked shocked at all the swearing but only rolled his eyes when Hana motioned him to give her a piggy back upwards. They slowly raised up together until Gaara could see through one hole while Hana could see through the other, but she raised the camera to it so she got a bigger view and pressed record. In the room, which was obviously Sasuke's room (Gaara had told Hana that the maids had crafted the holes to watch him changing and Sasuke hadn't quite figured out why his wall was giggling when he took his top off yet so the holes were unblocked) Sasuke and Sakura was sitting on the bed with their backs against the wall, where they were having a conversation, much to Hana's disappointment.

"I thought they would be doing something that I could blackmail them on." Hana breathed in Gaara's ear. Gaara shivered but answered quietly,

"Look at their hands." Hana's eyes followed his line of thought and she saw their fingers were linked together and they were holding hands on top of the duvet. Hana gasped slightly in shock and then nearly toppled her and Gaara over when she saw Sasuke lean down and gently kiss Sakura's lips. And Sakura just giggled and kissed him back. Hana had just managed to get the camera steady for the next kiss. But Sasuke interrupted the kissing by asking Sakura,

"So when should we tell the others?"

"I don't know. I mean first I didn't want to tell anyone because that was the night where Kagami proved just what a bitch she was and Hana and Gaara got together so it was a bit like too much news in one night sort of. And then after the things Hana went through after the girls found out about her and Gaara with Ino drawing up what their babies would look like and Tenten figuring out their astrology charts and how compatible they were and it all just seemed like too much hassle. Oh crap I sound like Shikamaru!" Sakura looked horrified at the thought but Sasuke just chuckled.

"And then when we had already kept it a secret it was just easier for it to keep on being a secret." Sakura nodded eagerly. "I understand but you do realise it's not going to stay secret for long? I mean Temari, Tenten, Hana and Ino are some of the most stubborn girls I have met, especially Ino and Hana. They are like with a dog with a bone when they suspect something, it's really scary." Sasuke mocked shivered, making Sakura laugh.

"And Hinata is sneakily cunning and can make you give yourself away without you even realising that you're doing it. That's why her and Hana get on so well, all people see is the sweet, bubbly outer shell but inside they are just as cunning and sneaky as Temari and Tenten." Hana smiled at Gaara when he looked at her with surprisingly little shock. "But don't worry Ino's the one with romantic ideas in her head, so she's the one most likely to notice something and she hasn't suspected anything."

"How do you know this? And wouldn't Hinata be able to guess?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ino is not the subtle type. If she suspected anything then she would come right out and say it. But Hinata could guess, I mean it is her type of thing. She thrives on being in the background until she's really needed and by then she has already gather all the information she needs." Sakura admitted but turned round quickly when she heard a small sound.

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Uh..nothing. I just thought I heard something but it's nothing." Sakura turned back round with a reassuring smile. "Do you want to go find out whether Shikamaru has actually confessed to Temari yet?"

"Sure, one thing though." He spun her round and kissed her hard.

"Wow." Was Sakura's only comment and behind the wall Hana's jaw had dropped. Wow, indeed. The ice cube has feelings! And not just feelings, feelings for Sakura! Her face had stretched into a manic grin and Gaara was looking at her, slightly worried. They both looked back at the holes and Hana raised the camera up again, where it had fallen after Sasuke's kiss. Shikamaru had come in, piggy backing Temari who had a wide grin on her face. Shikamaru's expression mirrored it apart from it was more a smirk.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke said in a careless voice, not at all appearing like he and Sakura had jumped back moments before.

"Well Shika confessed to me," Here Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru who tried to glare back but his face once again fell into its smile/smirk. "But I thought after all the emotional grief he caused me by being a bastard as well as the detention he got me, that I should get some payment. So I said I wanted a tour of the house being piggy-backed by Shika. And we are at Sasuke's room at the moment." Temari explained and at the end Sakura and Hana were both laughing hard (but Hana had to bit her fist while she was laughing) while Sasuke and Gaara were smirking.

"Good one Tema-chan!" Sakura said when she got her breath back.

"I do try." Temari said modestly. "Anyway onwards Shika! I want to see Naruto's room next! I won't be blinded by orange will I?"

"No you'll just suffocate from the smell." Shikamaru said sardonically. As they exited the room along with Sakura and Sasuke, Gaara and Hana were about to get down from the holes when Hana got on the camera, Ino, Hinata and Naruto wriggling out from underneath Sasuke's bed.

"Okay that was a surprise." Ino admitted when they were all straightened up.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before the bastard showed up!" As _they_ scampered out, Gaara finally released Hana letting her slide to the floor before they both let out the breath they had been holding.

"Ino's right. That was a surprise." Hana finally said as she switched off the camera. "Come on Gaara-kun we have to find everyone and make them admit everything! And get it all on tape!" She tugged Gaara along the passage way and made their way out.

**Hope you like this chapter! It's much longer than I thought it would be. Lessons are kinda being ignored at the mo, but I will focus on them a bit more soon. I was going to end it on the dads leaving part but it sort of ran away with me.**

**I recently found out that 'teme' doesn't mean bastard it means 'you!' but it an highly offensive way like a person would talk to someone beneath him, but the word you couldn't be translated rudely enough so they used bastard instead. I thank whoever mentioned that in there author's note and hopefully I have the translation now correct.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Next chapter will be a time skip of about 6 months so I sort of had to get all the relationships established, tell me how I did please!**

**Also from the 17****th**** I will be going on holiday so no updates at all, plus I probably won't be writing any chapter because my laptop can't come with me (sob) and I always write my chapters on the laptop cause it's a lot easier to adjust things and delete them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**Review thanks:**

**siny, Scarlet Sand Demon, animegirl9989, Blue-Heart08, totalnarutofangirl85, Shoelacey, kunoichixakura, TemariUchiha **

**Sorry if I missed someone or spelt your name wrong. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S Whoever gets the Scrubs quote gets a (online) bunny.**


	13. Marriage Proposal

**Okay people let's remember it's a 6 month time skip so since it was the beginning of October last time, it's now March, near the end because it's the Easter holidays. Sorry for the lateness! The whole school starting, homework starting and job hunting means not a lot of time to work on my chapters. **

**But I did manage to do a oneshot called 'My Constant'. It's very long but I love it so please read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Atlantic Toboggan.**

**Marriage Proposals**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the blank ceiling above her.

"Someone really needs to do something about the ceiling. It's really boring." She said to herself and an amused chuckle told her she was not alone.

"Well people don't normally pay much attention to the ceilings." Sasuke answered her query and Sakura sat up and smiled at him.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She said softly and he leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips.

"Good morning Sakura." He whispered to her, his face inches from hers before he leaned back in for another kiss.

"Sakura! Step away from that boy right now!" Temari's shout was accompanied with several loud thumps on the door. Sakura sighed irritable as Sasuke backed away again. She shouted back,

"Go away Temari."

"No I will not! And if you and Sasuke do not come out together then I'll tell Anko that you two spent the night together." Temari's voice held a note of triumph at the end. Sakura sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. We'll come out but Sasuke is going to come out first so I can get dressed." Sakura ushered Sasuke out to the shrieks from Temari about her lack of dress. As she closed the door on this, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and started getting dressed.

The last 6 months had been a blur for Sakura, who had been reasonably happy for those months as had her friends. Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Hana and Ino were all in relationships. Although Tenten joked about how weird it was that they all got involved around the same time but she was secretly thankful, they all were, that they had all found such great guys which they could see themselves dating for a long time.

"It's almost too good to be true." Sakura mused but then shook herself to get rid of this morbid thought and went out to the others.

As Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari travelled down to the sitting room, where they had grown used to eating breakfast when the girls came over, they found Hinata being carried down the stairs by Naruto, Neji and Tenten making out in a corridor and when they finally got down to the sitting room, Gaara and Hana feeding each other bits of toast, Hana's ever present camera lying beside the plate.

"Wow if this scene got any cuter I think I would puke." Temari remarked as she sat down next to them and swung her legs over Shikamaru's lap. He glared at her half heartedly before settling down to sleep again. Hana just smiled at Temari's comment and hugged Gaara.

"But seriously any pet names and I will start gagging." Tenten put in and Hana stuck her tongue out at her.

"So I can't call Gaara-kun, panda-chan?" She asked teasingly and Gaara rolled his eyes with a long suffering air. Tenten made a fake gagging noise before turning to the door where Kakashi had entered.

"You're going to hate me," he greeted them with and everyone went on red alert.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. "What did you do?" Kakashi gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't do anything. It's just a contract you signed." Kakashi answered and Neji asked impatiently,

"Which one? What do we have to do?"

"Well ...it's about the 'Spend a Day with a fan' one and it's just been organised for today." Kakashi held his breath as the uproar came.

"What?!"

"But it's the holidays!"

"But it's Saturday!"

"But it's the Easter season!"

"Today?! Who organised that?" This last one was by Temari and it was this one Kakashi chose to answer.

"Well actually I have who organised it right here." Kakashi stepped aside to reveal the imposing figure of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Good morning everyone, good morning son."

"Morning otou-sama." Sasuke said stiffly, but when he said nothing more Fugaku continued.

"I wanted this 'prize day' to be forward so my son and his friends can spend a day with their future wives." Everyone was stunned silent at this except for Temari who said in a deadpan voice,

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I am not. My sons are obviously going to follow through with it as are Neji and Gaara. Since I am managing Uzumaki estates, Naruto will be destitute if he refuses and so will Shikamaru as I own the Nara deer farm."

"Oh sweet mother of pearl, you are actually insane." Hana said, exasperated. Fugaku glared at her.

"Ah yes." He said icily. "Gekkou Hana, Sabaku told me about you." At his calculating stare, Gaara drew Hana behind him and glared heatedly at Fugaku. He smiled as the doorbell rang.

"And that would be your fiancés now." As he left the room, Kakashi motioned for the boys to follow him which they did very reluctantly.

"Don't worry we'll figure out a plan." Sakura hissed in Sasuke's ear. He looked at her gratefully before kissing her and following his band mates. She waited for the door to slam and made a quick look outside to see whether Fugaku had gone. When she saw he had gathered the girls together (Kakashi had left with the boys to remind them of the clauses of the contract). "We need a plan." Sakura announced and they jumped forwards with idea.

"Gaara and Neji both said they didn't mind becoming estranged from their families, or rather the Heads of the family." Temari put forward.

"And if we can get the Uchiha business, Uzumaki estates and the Nara farm signed over to Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru respectively then they could take control of their own lives." Tenten said seriously.

"But they're all controlled by Uchiha Fugaku and getting him to sign it all over is not going to be easy." Hinata admitted looking slightly downcast. Sakura smiled at her.

"Ah," She said," But I know the woman behind the great man." She started dialling on her phone. "You see the thing to remember, wrecking peoples' lives aside, Uchiha Fugaku has a good side too. And his good side manifests in the only female that all three Uchiha males would do anything for." The phone picked up and chirruped,

"Uchiha Mikoto." Sakura smirked and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello. Please can I speak to Uchiha Mikoto-san."

"Speaking."

"Hi Mikoto-san! It's me, Sakura. Sasuke-kun introduced me last month."

"Sakura-chan!" Blared from the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Straight to the point as always. Well Fugaku-san has organised arranged marriages for all the members of Kuna and for Itachi-sensei."

"Well it's about time!" Sakura stared at the phone in shock before lifting it to her ear again and saying weakly,

"I'm sorry?"

"Well I think you're perfect for Sasuke and this Dina girl seems nice compared to the other girls Itachi has been dating..."

"Mikoto-san, you misunderstand. This marriage contract is not for me and Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT!? Then who's it for?!"

"For Sasuke-kun and Karin." Sakura answered.

""Karin?! As in 'most irritating person I have ever known', 'president of my fan club' according to Sasuke, that Karin?"

"Yes Mikoto-san."

"What do you have planned?" Sakura laughed.

"You know me so well Mikoto-san. Well me and my friends were thinking of getting the numerous inheritances signed over to the guys straight away so Fugaku-san cannot blackmail them with it." A pause from down the phone.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to just dissolve these arranged marriages altogether?"

"Well yes." Sakura admitted. "But we're not sure if we can do that."

"Leave it to me Sakura-chan." With that Mikoto hung up, her business-like tone leaving no doubt about what was going to happen.

"Wow sometimes it does pay to have friends in high places." Hana commented and then looked down as her phone rang. "Hello?" Hana answered it with but was cut off when she heard quiet sobbing at the other end. Hana looked down at the caller id before speaking urgently into the phone, "Dina-chan what is it? What's wrong? Calm down Dina and tell me what's happening." Deep breath from Dina and then she said quietly,

"Fugaku-san has arranged a marriage for Itachi-kun to some American girl called Sandra. Itachi-kun doesn't want this marriage, he told me! I don't want him unhappy!"

"Dina-chan I told you already, calm down. Fugaku-san has done the same for Sasuke and Gaara and all the others. So Sakura informed Mikoto-san and she is trying to get the marriages dissolved. So breath and go have a nice chat with Itachi-sensei, put him in a good mood for the start of term." Dina laughed slightly, thanked Hana and hung up.

"Poor Dina-chan, she going through the same thing we are." Hinata said softly.

"Except Dina doesn't have any friends she can compare notes with." Tenten pointed out.

"She has us and I guess that will have to be enough." Hana said firmly.

"I hope the guys are okay." Hinata said worriedly.

The guys were definitely not okay. Worrying about Fugaku's bombshell was one thing, but Kakashi coming out to warn that one of the parts of the contract stated that they had to be civil with the winners for the next 10 hours. After the third derogatory comment about Sakura, Sasuke was ready to ask Bill to stop just so he could throw Karin out. Or rather keep driving while he just opened the door and pushed. Around the limo his friends were also showing signs of strain. Gaara, next to Sasuke, looking apparently normal, staring into space with his arms crossed. Only closer inspection revealed his knuckles white with pressure and his fingers digging into his arms. Neji had his eyes half-closed and was obviously trying to meditate to block out Hazuki's voice. Naruto was staring hard at the floor, trying to imagine himself somewhere else even though it didn't seem to be working judging by his tightening grip on the edge of the seat. Shikamaru was doing his usual habit of cloud gazing out the window but the unusual crease between his eyebrows showed he was feeling the strain.

Bill, as an observant employee, noticed all this but chose not to say anything. He knew about this whole 'Spend a Day with a fan' thing and while he was happy that the money was going to charity, he wished it had been one of those lottery things where everyone could enter so his daughter, Sally, could enter too. She joined the legions of Kuna's fans and could always be heard boasting that her daddy was Kuna's driver. However when Miss Hana and the rest of her friends had persuaded Kuna, once they heard his daughter was a fan, to visit her and bestow autographs, pictures and memorabilia on her galore. Sally was ecstatic and when Hana gave her their phone number, she phoned them all the time and treated the girls as honorary big sisters.

As Bill pulled into the theme park car park slowly, to avoid running over the large number of paparazzi, he called to his employers one last time before they got out.

"Have a good day sirs!" His employers got the joke, even though their companions did not, and thanked him sarcastically before stepping out into the jaws of the photographers.

Blinded by the flashes, the group took a moment to orientate themselves before walking forward. The guys had got used to the paparazzi, it had even increased since it had been known they had gotten girlfriends. Luckily the girls had quickly adjusted to it even though Hinata was a little surprised at being labelled as a style icon for conservative elegance. As a friend of the girlfriends of Kuna, Ino had also become a minor celebrity and had been delighted to receive modelling jobs, as had Temari who was envied for her tall and full figure. Even Tenten, who probably would have preferred to fade into the background was offered endorsements for certain products. And although Sakura had refused all endorsements and modelling jobs but having been out in public a lot, Sasuke and her had become the new hottest couple in celebrity coupledom. Meanwhile Hana had been delighted to visit all ribbon cutting ceremonies especially the ones including children and was known for staying hours after to play with them.

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!" One of the reporters managed to get Sasuke's attention. "Since you're here with this lovely young...lady is it safe to assume that Haruno-san is back on the market?" Sasuke turned round in anger and stared at the reporter with bleeding red eyes. The unfortunate man stepped back a bit involuntarily in fear.

"No Sakura is not on the market again since I am still dating her. Karin-san here just happened to win a day with me on a fan contest. That is all." Sasuke said icily and the reporter backed up a bit nodding quickly. The others quickly scribbled the line down since it was probably going to be the only direct quote they would get out of Kuna especially since they were now irritated. As one, they turned and went into the theme park where it had been voted that they would spend the day there.

* * *

Five hours later the group came out of the theme park, the girls clutching prizes and cooing at the boys.

"Gaara-kun you really shouldn't have bought this for me." Ami simpered as she clutched her toy monkey to her tightly. "But now it shall always remind me of our special day together and how we shall soon have many more together." A vein started ticking in Gaara's jaw but Ami was oblivious but Naruto next to them started backing away from them, as did Yumi who could also see the danger Gaara posed.

"We have to do something." Yumi hissed to Naruto, her worry for her friend overriding her delight at being this close to her idol. Naruto stared at her in surprise.

"You know that is the most appealing thing you said to me ever." He said with one eyebrow raised. Yumi turned to him in delight.

"Does that mean I'm your new girlfriend?" Naruto backed up and even felt slightly disappointed that the nice girl had vanished.

"And we're back to normal." He muttered to himself before he said clearly to Yumi. "No Yumi and it's probably not going to happen because I really, really like Hinata-chan, maybe even love and to me you don't even compare. I'm sure that to some guy out there you're the perfect woman but I'm definitely not that guy." Yumi mulled this over as they walked to the car and decided to scope out the competition.

"So what's Hinata-chan like?" She asked and Naruto launched straight into a speech about how great his girlfriend was.

"She's really nice, to everyone even people who are rude to her. And she's really quiet but that's a good thing because then when she speaks you know she's saying something important. She really balances me out because I'm really noisy and she's not. Also I'm really good at the physical stuff like PE but Hinata-chan's really brainy so she helps me with that while I help her with the stuff she struggles with. Plus she's so cute….." Yumi got more and more depressed as Naruto carried on. Either Hinata was the best actor in the world or she was as nice as Naruto said she was and he was really in love with her. Yumi despaired at ever getting a chance with him but then a quote her mother told her came back to her, 'Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting there are things that cannot be'.

Letting go sounded so much better than giving up and if she phrased it like that then maybe her mother would not be ashamed of her. Plus if she let go of Naruto and Kuna in general then she could have her pick of the boys in the school. After all that was why Ino suddenly became really popular in school, she was not dating any member of Kuna plus she didn't want to and this made her a novelty to the boys. Of course after her boyfriend made it clear that she was taken, the boys had to search for a new target. Yumi smirked inwardly, it would be a great boost to the ego if that many boys were interested in dating her.

On the outside world Naruto watched worriedly as Yumi's expression grew cunning and she preened. But after it didn't seem to be directed at him or Hinata he relaxed and even held her hand so she could step into the limo.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." She said and then fell silent as she went back to her scheming. After what happened to Ino, she didn't want to advertise that she wasn't a fan of Kuna anymore but she didn't want to make such enemies in Kuna's girlfriends who were bound to become very influential. It's all about how you play it, Yumi thought, and how it will benefit me. Maybe playing neutral would work.

On the other side of the limo Gaara had not killed Ami yet but it was becoming very close and Shikamaru and Neji were silently betting at whether he would snap in the car or when they got to the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant Gaara hurried out the car even before Bill got round to the side of the car to open the door for them. He breathed deeply in the fresh air, trying to calm his raging blood. He had not felt this mad since his stupid therapist has insulted Kankuro. He was cut off when his phone buzzed and he walked slightly away from the group to answer it.

"Hiya Gaara-kun!" A happy voice created him on his phone and he immediately relaxed. " So how are you lovely dates going?"

"It's not a date Hana." He reminded her but smiled a small smile nonetheless. It seemed to have been ages since he talked to her.

"I know Gaara-kun but I'm kinda jealous that I'm not there. Apparently you went to the 'Atlantic Toboggan', the biggest theme park in Japan, and I really wanted to go there." He could almost hear her pout.

"I swear, after this I'll take you there." He said in a soft voice so the people stepping out the limo behind him could not hear him.

"But now it will be all corrupted!" Hana pointed out and Gaara managed to follow her train of thought.

"The water bit was not open today because it's too cold but if we go in May then we can go on the water bit and I've never been there with anyone so it will all be new." Gaara reassured her.

"Alright Gaara-kun!" Hana chirruped, her former happiness restored. "Oh I'm meant to tell you and you're meant to tell the other guys that we have a plan to get you out of this mess, not a terribly good one, but it's still a plan." Gaara smiled slightly even though Hana could not see him, but he knew she could hear it in his voice.

"Thanks Hana-chan. Look I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, don't let Ami get you down! Bye Gaara-kun!" Hana hung up and with reluctance Gaara did the same and turned to the group. His friends were watching him with wry amusement while Karin and Ami were staring at him, or rather his phone, in disgust and Yumi, Hazuki and Kin looked simply bored.

"Ready to go in now, Gaara-kun?" Naruto teased him and Gaara scowled back at him, but it lacked his usual heat as he was still happy that he had spoken to Hana and she was working out a way how to get him out of this hell. Because of this he entered the restaurant on Ami's arm without complaint.

* * *

Three hours later when they finally exited the restaurant Gaara's good mood had vanished and he had dug his fingers so hard into the palms of his hands that they had bled. The others were not much better. Neji was grinding his teeth together, Naruto was humming a happy tune to himself trying to block out his bad mood, Sasuke was scowling at everyone and Shikamaru had now got a permanent crease between his eyebrows. As they all got back into the limo, the girls included, Sasuke asked Bill,

"Bill what's the time?"

"It's seven o'clock, Sasuke-sama." Bill answered puzzled by the question but Sasuke smiled.

"Okay it's time to take our guests back to their homes." Bill smiled back and pulled out of the parking space.

"What Sasuke-kun? Why are you taking us home? I thought you were taking us back to your place." Karin asked in a voice with a whining edge to it. Sasuke smirked at her.

"But in half an hour the contract ends and if you are not home by then I might be tempted to just throw you out, so it's really in your best interests." There was a stunned silence in the car for the rest of the drive. When they got to the house they were all sleeping over at that, Karin and Ami tried to appeal to the guys baser instincts to try and get them to stay in the car and take them back to their house but it failed and they were without ceremony turfed out of the car.

"They're gone." Naruto said in a relieved voice as Bill drove down the road.

"Are you looking forward to seeing you girls again, sirs?" Bill teased slightly, feeling more comfortable crossing the boundaries over the next 6 months. Shikamaru smiled slightly at him.

"Definitely. Maybe I could get Temari to give me a massage."

"Why you dirty bastard." Naruto teased as Shikamaru flushed and the other four guys smirked at Shikamaru's predicament.

"It's not like that-" But whatever he was about to say was cut off when Bill gave an alarmed cry and yanked at the steering wheel and the world dissolved into unfeeling darkness.

**Hey look the bad thing finally happened to them! Anyway I hoped you liked it and please review!I especially love it when you tell me what bits you liked, favourite lines and all that, so please could you do me a favour and do that?**


	14. Crash, Bang, Memory Loss

**Wow I thought I was all quick on updating but apparently it's already been a month. But here it is! **

**Crash, Bang, Memory Loss**

"Where are they?" Kakashi said as he tapped his foot impatiently. "The contract ends at seven thirty."

"Stop worrying them Kakashi." Kurenai said, eyeing her charges, who were either pacing or staring off into space. "They know the boys are late and there could be a perfectly innocuous reason like a traffic jam or something."

"That doesn't explain why they haven't called and why they won't answer their phones." Sakura said dumbly.

"Yes but they could have just left the phones in the car when they took Naruto to the loo or went to pick up gifts for you. You're jumping to horrible conclusions that probably won't come true anyway." Anko pointed out logically but while the girls were considering how true her words were, the mansion phone rang.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered, considering he was the one nearest the phone. "Okay, what's wrong?........I see...........Yes, okay...................I'll be there as soon as I can." When he hung the phone, his face was carefully controlled when he said, "There's been an accident. A drunk driver hit Kuna's limo." At one the girls rose up and shot towards the door and the cars, with their teachers following them.

* * *

At the hospital they ran up at the same pace to the reception desk, while the adults parked the car, where Temari demanded,

"The five boys and the man in the car accident with the limo which room are they're in?"

"I'm sorry but we can't give out the information to people who aren't family members." The receptionist, with a snooty air, replied and Tenten growled at her.

"Sakura." Temari spat out and Sakura reached out a hand to clasp the pressure point between neck and shoulder and the receptionist fell forward.

"Hinatacan you?" Hana asked as they both flipped over the counter to see the receptionist's computer.

"Hang on...hang on....here it is! Rooms 137 and 108. It's Neji, Sasuke and Naruto in the first one and Gaara and Shikamaruin the second. That means it will be easier with boyfriends and family members." Hinata reasoned.

"Well then what the hell are we waiting around here for?" Tenten shouted and without another word they took off in two different directions.

At room 137 Hinata, Sakura and Tenten caught their breath for a few seconds before bursting into the room. They all slowed down as they saw their boyfriends lying in beds. Tenten walked forward slowly and then collapsed in a chair next to the bed, staring at Neji all the time. Sakura stumbled forward and then raised her hand to stroke Sasuke's face. He stirred slightly and she pulled back shocked, but then laid her hand on his forehead. While this was happening Hinata only had to step forward until she was at Naruto's bedside. She raised her eyes to his closed ones before she scrunched them closed again and tears leaked out from behind them.

"He's so still." Hinata managed to choke out. "It's like it's not really him, like his spirit is not here."

"I know what you mean." Tenten agreed and then silence fell.

Hana and Temari dashed up the stairs, too much in a hurry to wait for the lift. They slid up to the room 108 and flung open the door. Hana immediately ran in and threw herself on Gaara, burying her face in his chest. Temari gave Gaara quick glance, just to make sure there was nothing horribly wrong with him before placing herself gently on Shikamaru's bed.

"Hey lazy ass." Temarisaid softly and even though Hana heard her she gave no sign, so Temari carried on. "You're making me really scared you know? When Kakashisaid that there was an accident, my heart stopped. And then when it started beating again, it felt like it was choking me, it was that far up my throat. But if you wake up now I'll forgive you okay?" Temari looked at Shikamaru, but he remained unmoving. Temari'seyes filled and she pleaded with him, "Please wake up Shika." Then underneath her hand he started stirring and Temari watched in amazement as his eyes flickered open and slid into focus. His voice was heavy with disuse and an unusually confused look came onto his face.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital Shikamaru. You were in a car accident and went into a coma. I was so worried." Temari said in a relieved tone while Hana watched amazed from the other bed.

"Shikamaru you're okay!" She said delighted and Shikamaru turned his confused gaze to her. It then flickered to Gaara as he started stirring.

"Gaara-kun?" Hana asked in disbelief as Gaara opened his eyes slowly and then glanced around the room.

"Where am I?" Hana giggled slightly at Gaara'squestion which sounded slightly unreal with the tears still thickening her voice.

"You're in hospital Gaara-kun. You were hurt in a car accident." Hana said, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you're awake." Gaara looked at her, but it was different from the other times. This time there was no love, no happiness which both Temari and Hana had been used to seeing in his eyes of late. There did not even seem to be any recognition.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked and both Hana and Temari stood up in shock.

"W...what?" Hana asked still staring at Gaara in shock. "I'm your girlfriend, Gaara-kun." She answered with a bewildered air.

"Yes otouto, how can you not recognise Hana?" Temari asked and Gaara turned his gaze to her.

"I don't recognise you either. And why do you call me little brother?" Temari gaped at him and managed to get out.

"Because I'm your sister." She turned to her boyfriend. "Shikamaru please tell him!" She almost demanded and Shikamarustared up at her with an unreadable look.

"Actually I don't know who you are either." Temari paled and took a step back.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Hana demanded of the room but all the occupants were unable to answer her.

Back in room 137, the patients in there were also stirring.

"Neji! You're awake!" Tentensaid, surprised as she came back into the room with a glass of water. Neji glanced at her and tried to speak but all that came out was a raspy cough. "Oh wait here." And Tenten held the cup up to Neji so he could sip some of her water. "That better?" She asked concernedly. Neji nodded.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cried in delight as she saw Neji was awake. Here a strange expression came over Neji's features...almost like hate.

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked and Hinata looked scared.

"You haven't looked at me like that since the Main House and Branch Family disputes." Hinata whispered almost to herself. Tenten jerked her head from Neji to Hinata. She had heard a lot about the 'disputes' from both Hinata and then Neji and managed to get it from both sides. It was not pretty.

"But Neji's got over that ever since he found out the truth about his father..." Neji jerked his head to Tenten as she said this but he was cut off from whatever he was about to say when Sakura smothered Sasuke in a hug and he shouted for the whole room to hear,

"Who the hell are you? Get off me you crazy fan girl!" Time seemed to freeze at this and Sakura immediately released him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but did you just call me a fan girl?" Sakura asked, slowly and carefully while Tenten and Hinata stared at them in shock, praying for Sasuke to give the right answer.

"Well yeah that's the only reason a random girl would be hugging me." Sasuke answered in scorn and Tenten decided to stand up for Sakura.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke? She's your girlfriend, she's allowed to hug you." Sasuke stared at Tenten in anger and well hidden confusion.

"No she's not." Naruto answered for Sasuke and the girls turned to him.

"But Naruto-kun you know that Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan became boyfriend and girlfriend after the dance." Hinata explained, perplexed. Naruto stared at her in well.

"No I don't and I don't know you." He answered.

"What?!" The three girls all shouted in unison and Neji seconded Naruto'sanswer with,  
"Actually I don't remember you either." The girls spun to face Neji, wide-eyed.

"And I'm betting you don't remember either, do you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her boyfriend cynically and Sasuke just shook his head. Tenten started massaging the bridge of her nose.

The door burst open of room 137 and the three girls in the room, still trying to digest the fact that their boyfriends did not remember them, spun round in shock.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked blankly as she saw the two large guys.

"We're hospital security, ma'am, and we have reports that you knocked a receptionist and are here 'to molest certain famous individuals' according to Uchiha-sama. And the boys' fiancées want you out of here. " The girls just stared at the man who said this in shock and then Tenten clutched her head.

"Woah too many shocks. So let me just get that straight: Neji, Naruto and Sasuke have all forgotten about us and Fugaku Uchiha-san is getting us kicked out the room because we might 'molest' our own boyfriends while at the same time bringing in their biggest fan girls posing as their fiancées who probably will molest them in their sleep." After Tenten finished her little speech Naruto stared at her with his mouth hanging open while Neji stared at Tenten with a calculating look in his eyes and Sasuke just looked angry.

"Yes that's right." One of the guys answered uncertainly.

"Now that's all settled we will totally come quietly." Sakura said brightly and the security guards looked hopeful.

"Really?" One asked and Sakura answered laughing,

"Nooo." At this the three girls rushed the guards who became a jumble of bodies until the two men fell to the ground and the girls were left standing.

"Well apparently we're being kicked out. Okay guys." Tenten turned to the boys in the hospital beds. "We need to find out what Fugaku-san is up to withthis whole fiancée business and what his general plan is so we'll be back soon hopefully." The girls sped out and not five minutes later, Fugaku Uchiha and three teenage girls came into the room.

"Otou-sama." Sasuke said straightening up slightly and Fugaku smiled at him slightly.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm glad you're awake. Now the doctor has informed me of your little memory loss and assures me that it will clear up in time. Now let me introduce your fiancées. This is Karin, Hazuki and Yumi." All three girls waved and smiled at the guys.

"But what about what that bun haired girl said?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"She's one of the members of Neji's fan club, the President actually." Fugaku answered smoothly and Neji nodded as if he was accepting this. Hazuki took this as a sign to sit down beside him.

"I've been so worried about you Neji-kun." She pouted slightly and Neji eyed her with contempt.

"Of course." He added coldly and Hazuki tried to carry on the conversation.

"I'm so glad you're woken up."

"That's nice." Neji said, still in the same cold manner. Fugaku frowned when he saw this and when he turned to his own son his frown deepened.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy you're awake." Karin cooed and Sasukeglanced at her with a disinterested look.

"That's good." He said politely.

"And now that you're up we can talk about wedding plans." Karin said happily and Sasuke stared at her in horror.

"I can't remember meeting you Karin so why the hell would I want to work out wedding plans?"

"Because we only have 2 months left to do them in." Karin pouted at Sasuke's harsh tones.

"Two months? But I'm not even 18!" Sasuke answered in horror and Karin giggled.

"I know but we were so in love that we just had to push ahead. And since we have our parents' permission we can do it." She giggled again and Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I doubt that very much."

Naruto was having better luck than the other two at least. Since Yumi had had a revelation just a few hours ago, she was busy thinking on that rather than fawning over Naruto.

_Should I go for Naruto now he's free? But then I will be choosing a side and I just know that Hinata and the others will come up witha plan to get them back. Am I actually calling five teenage girls, six if you count Ino, smarter than Fugaku Uchiha leader of the business world? _Yumi stared at Fugaku for a while. _Yep I am. I know that those girls are going to fight for what's theirs and as much as I don't like to admit it but the guys are theirs. And I really don't want to get in their way. _That decided Yumi looked at Naruto.

"Here Naruto-kun let me fluff your pillow for you." Yumi reached around Narutoto get his pillow and when her mouth was near his ear and out of sight of Fugaku she hissed, "_Naruto-kun don't look surprised. When you get released from hospital, look under Gaara's bed. And don't show anyone but your bandmates what you found." _Against his will Naruto did look shocked when Yumi leant back and said sweetly, "All better Naruto-kun?" Naruto just nodded dumbly and Yumi sent him a smile and a warning look.

* * *

"Stupid bloody coke machine." Temari kicked the vending machine and it finally choked out several drinks. "Thank you." Temari told it sarcastically as she gathered up the drinks and took them back to her friends.

"Hey Temari, don't take your problems out on the coke machine." Hana tried to joke to relieve the atmosphere and Temari played along.

"But the coke machine is the cause of all my problems Hana." Hana smiled slightly at Temariwho smirked back. However both their smiles fell as tears started to fill Hana's eyes.

"Don't cry Hana-chan." Hinata said to her as she hugged Hana to her.

"I just don't understand what happened. It all went by so fast." At Hana's words they all fell silent and became too choked up to speak. It was Sakura who finally took charge.

"Okay that's enough moping. It's time to fix this." She said firmly and one by one her friends raised their heads, stared her in the eyes and smiled.

"So what do you propose we do?" Tenten asked Sakura and Sakura smirked at her.

"What we do best of course. Create complete insanity." They all smirked as they caught her meaning.

"I like it." Temari said smugly, sipping her Pepsi.

* * *

Back in room 108 the boys were doing the same. They had kicked their fiancées out of the room and hospital and were having a little heart-to-heart chat.

"I don't believe Uchiha-san when he said they are our fiancées." Neji started with and although Sasukelooked angry, he gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess you're right. There is no way I would fall in love with Karin." He said her name with disgust. Naruto looked around as if searching for someone before leaning in and speaking so quietly that he forced the others to lean in like him too.

"Yumi whispered something to me. It was about looking under Gaara's bed when we got released from hospital." Gaara looked surprised and then nodded.

"Do you suppose that Yumi is on our side then?" Shikamaru asked and the others thought about it.

"She could be but I wouldn't trust her if it wasn't in her best interests." Neji answered slowly. "What I want to know about is who were the girls that were kicked out of the room by Uchiha-san."

"Yes there were girls in our room too. They called themselves our girlfriends and then one said she was my sister but otou-sama said that was just lies." Gaara said quietly and Naruto looked revolted.

"You went out with your sister?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said while hitting him on the shoulder (due to his head being in bandages).

"Teme! You bastard!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"Shut up Naruto and no his sister was my girlfriend." He answered and Neji turned to Gaara.

"Is your father a good father?" Gaara shook his head definitely. "Has he acted in your best interests before?" Another shake of the head. "Has he lied to you before?" Gaara nodded. "Are you willing to believe him now?" Gaara shook his head slowly. "Good." Neji grunted.

"I don't like believing anyone for anything, so what we can do is gather the clues and make our own conclusion. The girls could have been desperate fan girls, but they could have been telling the truth." Sasuke stressed and Shikamaru sighed.

"I really want to get out of this hospital." Murmurs of agreement came.

* * *

With the girls, they were all hidden down an unused ward of the hospital since they had already been chased by one set of security guards and did not want to run into another.

"Okay I stole Shikamaru's chart when we hiding at the nurse's station. Akina-san recognised me from when I came here with Shizune and Tsunade, so it was pretty easy to get it. Plus the fact that she can tell people she knows Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend is just a plus." Sakura answered their unspoken questions as she crouched down behind the bed they were hiding behind. She flipped through the chart. "According to this, they used an experimental pain killer that is also known for bringing patients out of comas. However it also causes temporary memory loss," There were cries of outrage but Sakura silenced them with, "Wait there's more. They knew this and so proclaimed this as a side effect to anyone who wished to use the drug. All three of the boys' legal guardians knew this and still used it."

"Those bastards." Tenten hissed vehement ally. "They took away the freedom of choice from Neji and the others!" Sakura nodded grimly and said,

"So what we need to do is make them curious enough about us to doubt their guardians and their choices until they remember."

"But first what we have to go is visit Bill and make sure he's okay." Hana suggested and the others looked slightly guilty at having forgotten him and agreed.

"He's not at this hospital but rather the one down the road." Hinata commented as they were trying to devise a way of getting out the hospital without getting caught by any security guards, police or bodyguards of Hiashi, Fugaku or the Kazekage who were gathering in large mobs at the bottom of the building.

"Why isn't he in this one?" Hana asked curiously.

"Because even if he's Kuna's driver, he's still just a driver." Temari answered bitterly and Hana looked mad for a second before letting it drop.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten said slowly and Sakura turned to her slowly.

"Yeah Tenten?"

"You know how to drive a motorbike right?" Sakura nodded at Tenten's question and Tenten grinned. "Well then I think I've just found our way out of here." She pointed to three police motorbikes leaning against the side of the building and the others shared her grin.

What felt like minutes later, the five of them were speeding away from the panicking police on their own motorbikes. Tenten grinned savagely at Sakura as they sped along with Hana on the other motorbike and parked a block away from the hospital. They dumped the bikes and hurriedly stuffed the gloves they had worn in their pockets before dashing off down an alleyway just before sirens came round the corner.

"Wow I never knew breaking the law could give you such a rush." Temari said calmly as they slowed down as they got to Bill's hospital. As they entered the waiting area, they gave nods of approval. This felt a much more comfortable place than the rich, snooty one the boys were staying at.

"Warton Bill-san please." Hana asked in her most polite voice and with her brightest smile. The receptionist smiled back.

"Sure, what relation do you have with the patient?" She asked and Hana looked nervous.

"Well we're only friends of his but we're worried about him and his wife and his children. They're only little and we're hoping that we could comfort them during this hard time." The receptionist fell for Hana's emotive manipulations and she smirked slightly as she thanked the receptionist for giving them the room number.

Inside another hospital room, looking at the still body of yet another friend the girls felt very depressed.

"I hate this." Tenten muttered before Hana had the courage to approach Yoko, Bill's Japanese wife and the reason he relocated to Japan.

"Yoko-san?" Hana asked cautiously, because even though they had met several times before, it was difficult to predict how people were going to react in times of stress.

"Okay Hana-san, how nice to see you again." Yoko stood up, drying her eyes and her children stirred. "Taro, Mai wake up." Yoko always used her children's Japanese names, following the tradition of her parents while Bill used their English middle names.

"Hana-chan! How are Gaara-kun and the others? They were in the car with Otou, are they okay?" Mai, also known as Sally, asked Hana anxiously as she rushed to hug her. Taro, also known as James, was a lot more restrained than his sibling but rushed to Hinata when she held out her arms for him.

"They've woken up from their comas but they appear to have amnesia." Sakura answered and the two children looked confused. "They've lost their memories so they can't remember the last few years." Yoko looked horrified and James and Sally looked upset.

"Does that mean they won't remember us?" Sally asked horror-struck and Hana nodded sadly. "But you can help them right Hana-chan?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry hime." Hana slipped into the nickname she had christened Sally with ever since she found out what her name meant. "But they don't remember us either." Yoko let out a choked gasp and Sally buried her head in Hana's stomach.

"I'm sorry girls." Yoko said her eyes filled with sympathy. "I know that must hurt." The girls smiled at her.

"It hurts more because they don't want to get to know us again. We got kicked out the hospital." Temarisaid with a defeated sigh as the girls sat down in any available seats.

"That's horrible." Yoko said, horrified.

"It's okay, we have a plan." Tentensaid confidently even though it was off put by the pain flashing in her eyes. Yoko laughed with tears choking her voice.

"Of course you do, you are not the types to give up without a fight." She said.

"And Bill's the same." Hinatareassured her as they stood with her in silent vigil over Bill's beside.

**Yoko- Positive**

**Sally- Princess**

**Okay I totally forgot the review thanks at the end of the last chapter so I'm just going to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far so I don't miss anyone out! I hate that. **

**Thanks: Luffy Emi, BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY, jimu, Lady Tatum, Scarlet Sand Demon, doRAEmi, xXKagexHimeXx, sAnDgIrL 02026, demona013, kerpal bubbles, ShikallllTema, herbblade, clearly-obsessed, ApplelovesApples, Higura Natume, powuhofPAI3142, Tennie-chan, TheDarkCousins, Serabella, Pnkrockninja101, animegirl9989, Shoelacey, chobnbeese, waveblader213, Ily x0x0, totalnarutofangirl85, Shino's Girl 14, TemariUchiha, Blue-Heart08, kunoichixakura, luvdisfic, cocogirl198, siny, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, -Lovely-Ice-, Xxhypersasusakugirl459xX, Affectionate and Jia Min. **

**Well that was probably very pointless but it makes me feel better. Also my hotmail is doing something funny plus with the changes to fanfiction I don't know who's reviews I've answered so if I haven't replied to your review or replied to it twice then I'm really sorry. **

**Special thanks go to ****Cherry Phoenix Arrow for being my 100th reviewer! And also to totalnarutofangirl85 and Herbbladebecause they gave me long reviews and told me what bits they liked and now I have some ideas for new chapters! **

**Please check out the poll on my profile!**

**Wow now I'm at the end of this hugely long author's note, what did you think? Again please tell me bits you liked and bits you didn't, favourite lines, things that you made you cringe in embarrassment for the characters, things that made you cry, things that made you laugh....this could go on for a while. I'm aiming at 110 reviews! Anyway review please!**


	15. Standing Tall

**Aren't you proud of me? I don't think I've updated this early since this time last year! Two weeks people, two weeks! I think I deserve a little reward...please?**

**Standing Tall**

"Kakashi what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone and Kakashi answered,

"We're going back home. However your fiancées cannot come, the doctor said you need to adjust to everything being new before piling people you don't even remember on top of that."

"Fine by me." Sasuke answered before Karin could shout at Kakashi and she turned to Sasuke looking horrified.

"But Sasuke-kun we're going to get married!" She wailed and Sasuke looked at her with loathing.

"For the last time I am not marrying someone I don't know. So when I remember then we'll discuss it then." He said and turned away from her, effectively dismissing her. Kakashi frowned slightly; he did not think he had ever seen Sasuke so heartless.

"Get in you lot." He said, trying to smile even if he did not feel the least bit happy. However it did not seem like anyone noticed so Kakashi just slid in the limo after his charges.

"Remember our deal Kakashi." Fugaku told Kakashi stiffly and Kakashi nodded back coolly. It turned out that Fugaku did not want any of Kuna to remember about their life before so all the teachers at the school and their ex girlfriends had been bribed or blackmailed to keep quiet. Kakashi shivered slightly. He still could not get over calling Sakura and the rest 'ex-girlfriends' . It felt too weird.

Back at the mansion, Naruto gawked at the building and Shikamaru did the same, just less obviously. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara looked unimpressed and Kakashi rolled his eyes at the 'spoilt rich boy' attitude they were sporting.

"Hey guys." They all turned to face Kakashi. "If you don't stop sulking I'll write in your contract something extremely unpleasant for you to do." He said cheerily and they all glared at him.

"We don't even remember forming a band, let alone any of our songs, so what makes you think we'll be able to do it?" Shikamaru asked astutely and Kakashi smirked at him.

"I wasn't referring to any singing but more...publicity stunts." Kakashi sniggered when all the boys turned pale. They had witnessed just how crazy their fans could get after it leaked out that they were in hospital suffering from memory loss. Even Gaara shuddered. The girl who had leapt on him and started licking him before his bodyguards pulled her off was still fresh in his mind.

"Now that that's all settled you should probably familiarise yourselves again with the house and then tomorrow you're going back to school." Naruto made a face.

"Kakashi-sensei we still have to go to school? Don't we get sick leave or something?" Kakashi chuckled. There was the old Naruto.

"No Naruto, it would good for you to go back to school, it might even help you recover your memories faster." With that he left them alone and the guys all started wandering around the house, exploring here and there. Two hours later they met up in Gaara's room, being the biggest and the cleanest.

"More evidence in support of the girls at the hospital's theory, there were blank bits of the wall where it's obvious that pictures have been taken down recently and my personal drawers looked they have been rifled through and stuff has been taken from them." Shikamaru started with and the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Under my bed is a box full of videos but I think it would be best that we should watch them when there are no other adults here." Gaara stated.

"Videos? That is strange." Neji said, his forehead furrowing.

"Come on guys stop worrying! What we should be worrying about is school tomorrow. Yumi said that they would be showing us around since we would not remember it at all." Naruto declared in his usual loud tone and the others, especially Sasuke, Neji and Gaara looked horrified.

"You mean I have to spend a whole day with Karin?" Sasuke said in disgust.

"Kill me now." Gaara muttered as he leaned back and eyed the other four. Apparently they were his friends, but they did not remember them and they him. What he really wanted to do was find Kankuro. Maybe he could phone him tonight.

**Next day, school**

"Get off me." Gaara hissed, bad temper obvious in his voice and the famous vein ticking in his jaw. He shook Ami off him for the third time that morning. Therefore this was the first thing that the paparazzi saw as they got out the limo and while Ami just smiled and tried to take it, they were going mad taking as many pictures as they could. They did not notice the other girls that were getting their fair share of the photographers.

"Sakura-san! What happened to you and Sasuke-san?!" One reporter shouted and Sakura smiled a painful smile which many caught on camera and said,

"I'm afraid I can't comment on that." With that her and the rest of her friends pushed their way through, their faces turned towards the ground. That group and the others managed to get free of the reporters at the same time and catching sight of them, Karin smirked and pointed.

"Hey Losers, trying to catch a glimpse of the fame for yourselves?" All five of the girls looked over and the guys stood the chance to examine their expressions, but they were totally blank. Until Sakura shouted back,

"Oh please can't you come up with a better insult than that? I'm meant to feel bad you know!" After this she just rolled her eyes and the group continued to the front door with renewed confidence. When they were inside, Sakura said to her friends with a smirk,

"Places everyone." They immediately set off, Hinata and Hana off to the classroom, Tenten and Temari off to the lockers while Sakura went in search of Ino.

Half an hour later Hinata was showing Hana some origami that Konan had taught her when Karin stormed in, followed by Kuna (all of them smirking or looked amused) and the rest of her friends. Both Hazuki and Ami had the same green sludge on their torsos and arms that Karin had on her. Hana and Hinata stared open mouthed at Karin. Wow they really did not want to know what their friends put in that mixture.

"What do you call this?" Karin shrieked and everyone in the vicinity winced. Hana sniffed her delicately.

"I would say green bile." She stated and Karin looked even angrier.

"Bile is what comes out when you're sick." Hinata put in helpfully and Karin gave a short scream in rage.

"I'm so going to get you for this!" She yelled again and Hana and Hinata looked confused.

"Get us for what? We haven't done anything. We've been in this room for the last half hour. What are you talking about Karin?" Hana asked and in the background Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"See they didn't do it. You're just wasting your time." He stated but Karin was too angry to notice that it was Sasuke talking.

"I know it was them. It was either them or their little friends." Karin said, her face twisting into an ugly snarl. Hana shrugged and Hinata answered,

"Well Temari and Tenten have been at basketball for the last half hour so I don't think they could have done anything. And Sakura said she was going to look for Ino." Karin looked gleeful.

"Ha! I knew it was Sakura! She did it!" She yelled joyously and cackled.

"Did what?" Sakura and Ino came through the door of the classroom and wrinkled their noses when they smelt Karin, Ami and Hazuki. "Ew what happened to you guys? You look like you rolled in a sewage plant." Shikamaru eyed Sakura and was the only one that caught the hint of triumph in her eyes. She was good.

"You little bitch. How dare you do that to us? We are the girlfriends of Kuna." Ami stepped forward this time but as soon as she said the last sentence the boys in the band felt the air grow several degrees colder and watched as Sakura's, Hinata's and Hana's faces became expressionless masks.

"Are you now?" Sakura said with a light tone, completely at odds with the coldness of her eyes. "I still don't see why that garners any respect." With that she and Ino walked slowly pass the girls and the band as if to make it obvious that the conversation was done and sat down.

"I think you're just sad, lonely girls who like to make up stories to make themselves feel better."Ami said spitefully and the boys watched carefully to see how the girls could handle it. Hana, who had turned round when Ami started speaking, suddenly got a weird look on her face. Naruto wondered if she felt sick before she grinned and then said,

"Woah I cared so little I almost passed out! Anyway Ami why don't you run along and go powder you nose or something?" Hana gave a patronising little flick of her hand before getting back to the origami with Hinata. Kakashi stepped out of the shadows where he had been watching for a while and took control before there was any more shouting.

"Okay class into your seats." When he turned his back, Karin turned back to the four girls sitting down and when she cleared her throat obviously, Sakura sighed heavily before turning around.

"What." She said blankly.

"You're in our seats." Karin said, smirking slightly and Sakura looked down and then back up again, annoyed.

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, the guys sit there and we've sat there, ever since Kakashi assigned those seats. See he'll agree with us, oh Kakashi-sensei!" Ami's simpering voice floated across the classroom (or pierced right through every sound going on like a banshee's scream) and reached Kakashi's ears.

"Yes Ami?" He said turning around slowly. He saw the four girls sitting down around a group of desks, staring disbelieving up at Ami. Karin, Ami and Hazuki had gone into a little semi-circle around the desks while Yumi and Kin hung back. Kin looked ashamed of her friends and Yumi just looked bored. Kakashi's boys were standing though, looking apathetic but even across the classroom he could see that they were thinking furiously.

"You assigned us though seats didn't you?" Ami said smugly and with loathing running through his veins, Kakashi remembered the deal he had with Fugaku Uchiha. Where he was being played like a puppet on strings to the whims of five teenage girls.

"Yes I did." Kakashi answered stiffly before turning away from the hurt looks in his girls' eyes. Anko and Kurenai were going to kill him for this.

Grudgingly the girls moved from the seats to one the other side of the room. Sakura could not resist sending back a glare but when she caught Yumi's eyes, she seemed to shake her head as if saying that she did not like it either. Getting confused, and then getting frustrated because she was getting confused, Sakura turned back to her friends and sat herself.

Minutes later Tenten and Temari burst through the doors, panting heavily.

"Sorry we're late sensei!" Kakashi waved a hand, acknowledging them but not doing anything more than that. Temari and Tenten, without looking, marched to where their seats normally were....and then came up short.

"Why are you in my seat?" Temari asked Kin softly, but it was not a gentle soft. Kin looked scared for a moment before titling her chin up and stared Temari down.

"It's my seat." She answered firmly and Temari's eyes narrowed. She examined her face for a few moments.

While this was going on Tenten posed the same question to Hazuki who smirked and purred,

"Because I have to be closer to Neji-kun." As she said this she wrapped her arms around his arm and pouted cutely at Tenten. Tenten's eyes flashed.

"Is that so." She said calmly while one eyebrow. She glanced at Neji who was trying to detangle himself from Hazuki. "Yes I see that. I mean look at him. It looks like the minute you leave him alone, he run in the opposite direction of you." Tenten said blithely and at Sakura's whistle, she smirked at the gaping Hazuki, winked at Neji (who was also staring at her with wide eyes) and then turned around and started to walk back to where the other girls were sitting with Temari. The class, including Kakashi, were watching this whole dispute with indrawn breath and when it ended with no bloodshed you could hear the sigh of disappointment. However halfway across the classroom Tenten turned around and said with a catty smile,

"Oh by the way, Karin, Ami, Hazuki? You've got a little something there." Then she motioned to the front of her top and the girls finally remembered the green goo, which had solidified so it was like a second skin, before they squealed and ran out of the room.

**Physics with Rin**

"So you said that Yumi was acting strange?" Tenten and Temari were grilling Sakura.

"For the last time, yes!" Sakura hissed back quietly so Rin did not hear. Having seen the six girls lose their favour with Kuna, most of the shallower people in the school had been avoiding them. Of course there were some, which stood by them, and even fewer were the ones that were delighted by this change. Most of these were admirers of the girls like one Rock Lee.

"Sakura-san may I be your youthful partner?" Lee asked and even though Inner Sakura twitched at the eyebrows, she was scolded and told to not be so superficial.

"Sure Lee-san. What are we doing on this project?" Sakura asked hopefully, considering she had not been listening due to Tenten and Temari's grilling.

"On forces, Sakura-san!" Lee said earnestly, beaming at her as he sat down beside her. Behind them, Shino and Kiba paired up, Hana and Hinata, Tenten and Temari, leaving Ino with Haku who she looked slightly uneasy with. However after a comment or two from him and Ino was laughing harder than she ever remembered laughing in her life.

The girls quickly busied themselves with the projects, seeing Rin's eagle eye land on them, and the funny feeling that she noticed them talking at the back.

**English with Itachi**

"Now we are going to be doing a project..." Itachi started the lesson with and Inner Sakura immediately ranted,

**What the hell?! What's with all these projects?! If Bushy Brows comes near us for this one as well...**

The threat was left unspoken as Itachi said,

"Of course I will be choosing the partners." Itachi looked down at Ami who had a smug look on her face as she looked at Hana who ignored her. Then she looked at Itachi with an all-knowing look. And Itachi would be really happy to wipe that look off her face. He continued talking,

"And the partners will be...Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Hana and Gaara, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, Ino and Haku, Lee and Kiba, Hazuki and Shino, Kin and Yumi, Karin with Kouji, Ami and Senji.." Itachi continued but quickly took a mental picture of Ami's appalled face. She really should not try to blackmail him like she did to Kakashi.

As chaos descended when everyone scrambled to sit next to their partner, introductions were going on.

"Do you know my name Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked bluntly as she sat down next to him.

"Yes. You're Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said looking annoyed. "And don't call me -kun. Karin calls me that." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well so do I and I'm not going to stop calling you that just because some little tramp thinks that she can tack a -kun onto the end of your name." Sasuke stared at Sakura and she avoided his eyes. "Right so what do you want to do with this project?"

With Neji and Tenten much the same thing was happening,

"I don't care that you want to do that, we are doing this one because I already have 3 projects I'm working on for different subjects and with 3 different partners so excuse me if I want to choose the one that takes out the least amount of my time." Tenten was ranting and Neji was just staring at her with a sneer on his face. Unluckily Tenten noticed this. "Don't you dare sneer at me you wretched Hyuuga! I swear if I have to remove that stick from your ass one more time...."

"Neji needs to head her off now before she goes off into a rant." Hana muttered to Gaara who was just sitting with his arms crossed, staring at her. She glanced at him before turning to him fully. "Look Gaara-kun if you don't stop staring at me then I'll tell Naruto that you have a birthmark shaped like a heart on your thigh." She said bluntly and Gaara looked shocked.

"But I don't have a birthmark shaped like a heart on my thigh." He said with an unusually confused expression that made Hana inwardly squeal at the cuteness of it.

"But who will he believe? Me or you?" Hana asked with a sly grin and Gaara glared at her. "Don't look so glum Gaara-kun.." Whatever Hana was about to say was lost when Temari sent Shikamaru flying with one punch into the middle of Naruto and Hinata's desks, who were talking together quietly.

"IF YOU EVER CALL ME A FAN GIRL AGAIN I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Temari shrieked at Shikamaru who stared at her in shock along with everyone else in the class.

"Sabaku and Nara, detention again at lunch. How come everytime you get into a fight, it's in my class?" Itachi complained and Temari sat down fuming while Shikamaru picked himself and sat down, throwing a curious glance at Itachi and then Temari as he did so.

**Maths with Genma**

"Is it me or does Genma seem unusually distracted this morning?" Ino asked Sakura and overhearing this Hana butted in,

"He should be. He broke up with Anko and is now going out with Shizune-san."

"Noooo" Sakura and Ino gasped in shock and Hana nodded proudly.

"It's true. And Anko keeps squeezing her stress ball all the time. I think she's taking it hard." Hinata looked sad at this and the others around the table looked up at this.

"Well I heard that Ibiki was downstairs in the gym when Anko was kicking her punching bag and he was comforting and reassuring her." Tenten put in and the four looked amazed.

"Really?" Sakura asked and Tenten and Temari nodded.

"Do you think Ibiki-sensei likes Anko-sensei?" Hana asked them all in a low tone so Genma could not pick up that it was not Maths that they were discussing with so much interest.

"Well we could just ask the guys how Ibiki-sensei was..." Sakura trailed off as she realised that they were not speaking to the guys anymore. A heavy atmosphere settled upon the table and they all got back to their work. Ino looked around at her friends, Hana blinking rapidly as she focused on the Maths problems, Hinata getting a crease in the middle of her forehead she was concentrating so hard, Tenten staring fiercely at the Maths textbook though Ino was sure she was not seeing any of it, Temari who kept breaking pencil after pencil with an angry look on her face and lastly the person Ino was closest to (not counting Hana who was the first person who became her friend at this new school and Sai who just let her ramble on for hours because he understood she needed to do it and who she could say anything to) since she had the most in common with her, Sakura. Sakura, who broke down in the toilet just before Physics at the coldness that was present in Sasuke's eyes when he looked at her, and was now tugging at her hair gently a habit that she had picked up for when she was upset.

"Forehead-chan you have to stop tugging at your hair otherwise it will come out." Ino reminded Sakura and the girl in question gave a small smile before getting back to the Maths question. Oh the boys were so getting it.

* * *

At the end of the day Ino excused herself from her friends by saying that she had forgotten a book in the Maths classroom. She had timed it for when Karin and her posse came out the school to wait for the guys so that they were not be anywhere near when Ino said what she wanted to say, they would wait outside for at least as long as it took to fight with Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Tenten and Hana. Spotting her targets in Kakashi's classroom or rather the homeroom she marched in.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her coldly and with a jolt Ino realised that he still thought she was a fan girl of his and she growled inwardly. Well he was going to get a surprise.

"How could you do that to her? To them?" She demanded of him and with that she had their full attention.

"To who Ino?" Shikamaru asked. He had never seen her like this, even when Chouji and him had decided that her Barbies looked better bald.

"To Sakura, to Hana, to Hinata, to Tenten and to Temari! I mean I know it was not your fault that you got amnesia but you could at least give them a chance instead of blanking them or insulting them!" Ino shouted at them and several pairs of eyebrows shot down in anger.

"We did not do anything to them." Neji answered stiffly and Ino snorted.

"Really? Because did you or did you not, believe your dear old guardians when they said they were your fan girls? You guys were so happy together and believe it or not I want my friends to be happy. And those girls and even you are my friends and you are both happier together so stop being assholes!" Ino ranted, starting to lose whatever sense she had but before the boys could question her to alleviate their confusion Ino froze hearing voices coming from down the corridor and without another word she fled out the other door.

"Point one in the hospital girls' side. I think we really need to check out the videos soon." Sasuke said in a quiet voice as their girlfriends walked through the doors.

**Review thanks: Animegirl9989, chobnbeese, mangafilipina, siny, Herbblade, totalnarutofangirl85. **

**Your reviews were great, I adored them! You all gave me more than one line and you all told me the bits you liked which made me squeal! I was aiming for 110 reviews but I've finished the chapter so to hold it for ransom would seem really unfair for the people who have reviewed so here it is! **

**I like how many people like that 'sister' line that Naruto said last chapter (completely random everyone) but I'm really surprised at how many people liked Bill and Yumi. Bill was only meant to be someone in the background but he seems to be growing more and more important. And Yumi was not meant to be so likeable, I was just trying to show the normal person who is not a fan girl but is trying to decide a side. But I guess you liked the human side of her. **

**Crossed Crossover seems a little abandoned at the mo but I've been struck with inspiration so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon! **

**Enough rambling, review please! And keep up the whole favourite line/ bits you liked/ bits that made you laugh, cry or scream etc. **


	16. Nothing Special

**I could make some excuse why this is so late like my laptop crashed (which it did) and the IT guy took ages to come and fix it (which they did) and by the time I got it back and the guests we had for the holidays had left my inbox was full so I had to take care of that. It's still not completely done but I'm done to 50 alerts in my inbox instead of 200. Then there were exams (which the results are coming for soon) but really it was just my laziness. **

**Disclaimer: I have neglected this for a bit haven't I? Well I still don't own Naruto or any of its characters so you can stop saying I do. **

**Nothing Special**

**Tuesday**

"Bastard. What are we supposed to do now that you've managed to piss Kakashi off? He's our driver." Naruto remarked to Sasuke who sneered back at him.

"And it means we probably won't be able to watch the videos until the weekend since he's now watching us like a hawk." Gaara hissed. Kankuro still hadn't contacted him and this had made him edgier than usual.

"How the bloody hell did I know that it was going to piss him off so badly?" Sasuke tried to defend himself. After all these were the only people who understood what he was going through at the moment.

"Well it was pretty obvious that it was his girlfriend, Uchiha." Neji drawled and Sasuke glared at him.

"Everyone just shut up." Hearing this harsh command from the usually placid Shikamaru had the desired effect of silencing everyone. He continued, "Look I want to find out about these girls just as much as you do but turning on each other will solve nothing. We don't know who is on our side at the moment and until we figure that out, we have to get along. Is that clear?" The four boys nodded at this and Shikamaru turned to Gaara. "I don't know why Kankuro hasn't contacted you yet but I have a feeling it's something to do with your father." Gaara looked murderous but did not do anything apart from nodding at Shikamaru to show he understood.

"You're right Shikamaru. We'll have to prepare together for the most awkward car ride of our lives." Naruto joked at they went downstairs. The other guys glared at him and Sasuke muttered,

"I don't see why we can't drive ourselves."

"Do you remember learning to drive Uchiha? Cause I don't." Neji asked with an eyebrow raised and Sasuke hissed slightly as he realised that he had a point but instead of answering he slid into the back seat.

As they started driving the boys all glared at Sasuke who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." He blurted out and Kakashi looked in the rear view mirror at him.

"Oh? For what?" He was not planning on making this easy for him and Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"For calling Rin-sensei what I did, I don't know her so I shouldn't have made judgements." Kakashi's eye creased into a smile and he replied in a slightly warmer tone,

"Thanks Sasuke. And I know that was hard for you so as a reward we can go straight to school." The boys looked delighted, or at least more relaxed.

"Thank God." Gaara muttered as he laid his head back against the seat.

At school Kakashi parked and they all slid out, but not before taking a wary look around.

"It's all clear, they'll still be driving here." Kakashi's amused voice reached their ears but they gave no sign apart from hurrying to the front door. However when they approached the steps they saw a girl was sprawled across them, fast asleep. She was short with shoulder length black wavy hair.

"She looks familiar." Naruto ventured when they just stood there staring at the girl and this time it was Gaara who answered.

"She was the girl from the hospital and she's my partner in English. " The other guys nodded in understanding.

"What should we do with her?" Shikamaru asked uneasily as he examined the girl. "I mean the other girls might not be so nice to her especially if they found her vulnerable like this." Gaara nodded in agreement before shaking the girl.

"Hey wake up." The girl jerked awake and when she focussed on Gaara she sat up sharply, hitting her head on the railing with a clank of metal.

"Owwie." She moaned clutching her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked and she shook her head firmly before looking up at him.

"Well it kinda hurt but I'm okay." With that she tried to stand up but collapsed back down onto the steps.

"Maybe you should go to a hospital." Neji commented uneasily. He did not want this girl to collapse on them. Her eyes went wide and she stood up quickly.

"No! No hospital, I'm fine. Perfectly a-okay. No need to worry about me." She babbled as she backed up towards the door. However she seemed to have forgotten about the steps because when the back of her feet hit them she lost her balance and hit her head...again. "Okay that's getting really old."

"Hana!" The pink haired girl, Sakura, Sasuke corrected himself, approached the group, her aversion to them overpowered by the worry for her friend. "Are you okay?" Hana smiled up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine apart from the fact that I've managed to hit my head twice in the last five minutes. The only thing that could possibly make this better was if Kagami and the others decided to show up." Sakura only rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, at least until,

"Sasuke-kun!" Sailed through the air. Hana groaned.

"You see? I just jinxed myself."

"Shut up Hana we have to get out of here." Sakura muttered, even though the boys caught her every word and stared at her in curiosity. Why were they so anxious to escape? However they did not get to find out because Sakura dragged Hana up the steps and into the school just as the other girls came closer.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin launched herself on Sasuke.

"Gaara-kunnn." Gaara gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"Neji-kun who were you lot talking to?" Neji ignored Hazuki and instead focussed his eyes on a point in the distance. Kin was eyeing up Shikamaru who was staring fixatedly on the ground and Kin visibly decided to leave him alone. Yumi on the hand looked bored as she stared off in the direction that Sakura and Hana had just left.

**PE with Anko and Gai**

The guys sat in a close circle on the benches while waiting for instructions. Karin, Kin, Ami, Hazuki and Yumi tried to join the circle but it was too tightly packed. Karin, Ami and Hazuki sat as close to their guys as possible while Kagami sat right next to Gaara. Yumi just sat down next to them and started filing her nails while Kin and Shikamaru started playing Go on the travel pack that Kin had brought. She had needed a way to connect with Shikamaru.

When the other girls walked out they glanced around the room by made no show about walking over there. Temari's eyes did land on Shikamaru and Kin playing and a strange expression flitted across her face before it resumed blankness. Shikamaru glanced up and Temari's eyes flickered up from the board, to his face and then away again. He lost all interest in the game and when Kin looked up to see where his attention was, an ugly sneer crossed her face and she went and sat next to Yumi who took one look at her face and started rubbing her back soothingly.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Come with me Yumi?" Kin said abruptly and Yumi nodded and followed her out the room.

"Hey bastard, why do girls need to go in groups to the bathroom?" Naruto leaned back to ask Sasuke who shrugged, his eyes on the pink haired girl across the room.

In the bathroom Kin was having a minor breakdown.

"Everything I do is still not good enough. I try to strike up a conversation with him and he just ignores it and goes to sleep! I finally get some common ground between us, even if it is a game, and he gets distracted by that blond Temari. How can I compete with someone who looks like a model?" Kin moaned and Yumi made nonsense sounds to try and calm her down.

"You know as well as I do that those guys out there don't go for looks. I mean Karin, Ami, Hazuki and Kagami especially are gorgeous but the guys about as interested in them as my mum is in charity shops. Mild interest that fades to disdain. Yes looks help but they are not everything. Besides you have looks, you are just as gorgeous as Temari just in a different way." Kin sniffed as she mopped up her tears with some tissue Yumi had handed her.

"How do you cope? I mean I don't think anyone could miss the way Naruto takes any chance to talk to Hinata." Yumi looked contemplative for a second before answering.

"Before the memory loss I asked Naruto to talk about Hinata and why he is interested in her, and he is so in love with that girl it's ridiculous. Even memory loss does not stop him trying to be with her. And I know that when the guys remember everything, which is going to happen soon no matter how much Karin tries to stop them meeting with the girls, I would rather be seen as the girl who tried to help them regain their memory rather than as the girl who tried to steal him away even when I know it's practically impossible." Kin now looked depressed again.

"So you're saying I should just give up?"

"No! With you I would recommend just being his friend, and then when he remembers hopefully the fact that you didn't try to force him to do anything will work in your favour. And about him falling in love with you, wouldn't you rather that it was not based on a lie? Plus a start of a relationship is shaky enough without including the whole possibility that he could regain his memory and shun you forever."

"So you're saying, don't give up but wait until it's more even ground." Kin worked out and Yumi nodded happily.

"That's it! Do you feel better now? Cause I think we should go in."

"Yeah I do." With that Kin and Yumi exited the bathroom. After the door had slammed shut, one of the cubicle doors opened and a small, black-haired girl with green eyes wide in shock came out of it.

"Well that's something to think about." She said to her pale self in the mirror before leaving the bathroom as well.

Today was one of the PE lessons where the girls and boys had it separately. Anko, perhaps unwisely or very wisely indeed, put Karin, Ami, Hazuki, Kin, Yumi and Kagami on one volleyball team and Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hana and Hinata on the other volleyball team. Karin, Ami, Hazuki, Temari, Tenten and Sakura lined up the front, faces set into terrifying grimaces. When Anko blew the whistle, Hana served and chaos broke out.

The guys approached the hall where the girls had been playing and as they got nearer they saw numerous people holding ice bags or gauze to some parts of their bodies.

"Woah what the hell happened here?" Naruto asked and Kiba, who had just walked up, looked around.

"Hinata-chan!" He then hurried over to her and Naruto glared at his back.

"He likes her but he knows that her heart belongs to you." Shino offered Naruto before striding forward to meet his friend and this time Naruto stared, gobsmacked, at his back.

"What did happen here?" Sasuke repeated and when Karin caught his eye he strode over to the pink-haired girl he was eyeing earlier and asked how she was.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, I just found out that taking a volley ball to the face is not that fun." True to her statement she was gaining a nicely purple black eye.

"And a ball to the stomach." The black-haired girl next to her spoke up. Sasuke wracked his memory for a name. Hana that was it. Gaara's girl if he could remember correctly, and yes there he is walking quickly over to where they sat.

"Hi Gaara-kun!" Hana greeted brightly.

"Hana what happened?" He motioned to the ice bag wrapped in a tea towel that Hana was holding to her lip.

"Oh this? I didn't put my hands up fast enough. Don't worry I think Temari-chan is worse." Gaara and Sasuke looked confused so Hana went on to explain. "Anko thought volleyball was getting too violent so she put Kin, Karin, Tenten and Temari onto tennis and giving them hard rackets and balls to hit each other with was not one of her brightest ideas." Gaara and Sasuke looked over and saw the brown haired, bun haired girl limping and the blond, spiky haired girl clutching her knee. Kin was lying on the bench out cold and Karin was holding a cloth to her bleeding forehead. She was glaring over at Sakura and Hana and they got the message.

"We should really go and check on the others." Sakura stood up and said in a distant voice. Sasuke and Gaara looked shocked at the mood swings and how their faces were now carefully neutral.

"Yeah we should." Hana said in an emotionless voice which did not suit her at all. They walked over to Temari and Tenten and said something to them that caused them to look angrier than before.

"Wonder what they're saying to them." Sasuke wondered out loud.

"It has something to do with Karin." Gaara stated and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Later in the day the boys were walking through the corridors, enjoying the few minutes of peace before they meet up with their fiancées.

"If they are telling the truth, that we asked them to marry them, I wish they would start showing us soon! I mean Yumi's okay and so is Kin but I can't imagine you willingly talking to the rest, let alone having a serious relationship with them." Naruto said in disgust and his friends rolled their eyes.

"Well we're sure we didn't propose to them because so far they haven't showed any redeeming qualities." Neji insisted.

"I don't think I can wait until the weekend before seeing those videos." Sasuke complained but was interrupted by two girls skidding to a halt in front of them. It seemed to be two of the girls from earlier, Temari and Tenten.

They skidded to a halt after they saw the boys and put their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

"Why are you running?" Naruto asked and the blond girl, Temari, stood up and dusted herself up.

"Because we don't want to be beaten up by hundreds of your fan girls." She answered coolly and blank faces stared back at her.

"Why would our fan girls be beating you up?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"Well we may have called them trussed up idiots who most guys would rather avoid than date." Tenten said casually and Temari smirked.

"Oh yeah there could be that." Her grin widened at the stunned looks on the band's faces before turning to Tenten.

"Ready Tenten?"

"Ready Temari." They both went to the locker on the inside bend at the end of the corridor and when they heard thumping feet starting to approach as well as raised voices Temari and Tenten slammed the locker open with such force that it caught the person coming round the inside bend and sent them flying backwards knocking out several people behind as well.

"Sttttrike!" Tenten called gleefully before running away from the remaining fan girls, past the boys and round the next corner.

"Come back here you little- oh hey guys." One of the girls changed her tone as soon as she saw her idols and Sasuke was struck by an idea.

"Hey Sara was it?" The girl nodded enthusiastically at Sasuke's question which was asked in a pleasant, almost flirtatious tone. However his band mates stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Well Sara-chan I was wondering if you could do me a little favour..." Sasuke smirked at the girl and this sent her into spasms of delight.

"Anything Sasuke-kun." She said eagerly and Sasuke managed to stop himself wincing at the -kun. Did every fan girl's voice sound the same when they said his name? The only person who did not sound like that was Sakura but then again she was not a fan girl.

"Walk with us Sara-chan." Sasuke turned around and Sara followed him like a sheep after a wolf with the band trailing behind and the remaining fan girls looking jealously after Sara.

"That dirty rat!" Tenten raged from her and Temari's hiding place in the stairwell. "How could he do that to Sakura? I don't care that he doesn't remember, he's still going to pay."

"Shut up Tenten! They mustn't hear us!" Temari hissed back. "And didn't you see Sasuke's face? He had the same disgust that all the guys have on their faces at the fan girls but then it was like something clicked in his mind, like he realised something..."

"Or he got an idea." Tenten finished slowly. "So he's using the fan girl to figure out what is happening with us and the others?" Temari mused for a moment, considering every angle, including if Sasuke actually liked Sara.

"I think so." She answered and they both watched the boys and Sara walk along the corridor and as they did Sasuke's voice carried into the stairwell,

"Well I was wondering Sara-chan if you could let us know whether Karin and the others really are our fiancées? Because we were just thinking that they don't seem someone we would pick to be our fiancées and it would be a shame if other paths were blocked because they were leading us in the wrong direction." At the end Sasuke flashed Sara a smile to make sure she got his meaning. It appeared she did, and now two sides of her were warring on her face. The loyalty to the fan club and therefore Karin and the others or the chance to be with the guy she had admired for so long. Then it became apparent by her face which side had won and as she answered the band leaned in to hear what she had to say,

"No they're not, they hope that you'll fall for them while you don't have your memory and then when you'll regain you'll forget about those other sluts and love them instead. Do you really like me?" Sara looked from under her eyelashes at Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her anymore, he was staring at the ground his mind trying to come to terms with what Sara just said.

"Hn? Oh yeah sure." He answered distractedly before moving onto the next question. "What other sluts were you talking about?" But now Sara's brain finally clicked into gear and warning bells started to go off in her mind. She laughed nervously.

"Well they weren't me so you don't need to worry about them Sasuke-kun." She pressed her body against one of his arms but it was obvious that he was not interested even more. He nodded to Neji, who was behind Sara, who touched a pressure point at the back of neck and knocked her out and laid her gently against the lockers.

"Do you think we should just leave her here?" Naruto said worriedly. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Why not? It's a school. The worst thing that could happen to her would be that someone drawing on her face."

"She'll wake up in a half hour anyway so it will be most likely no one will find her." They quickly left and Temari and Tenten came out from around the corner where they had followed them and eavesdropped.

"Do you think we should take her to the nurse?" Tenten asked, staring at Sara in what was almost concern. "After all her little fan girl friends aren't very happy with her at the moment."

"We should. Also she will believe that it was all a big hallucination if we take her to the nurse's office and not Sasuke." Temari debated out loud.

"And since Sasuke won't show her any attention now that he has what he wants that could work. Okay help me lift her. You get the legs and I'll get the head." Heaving Sara they carried her to the nurse's office and if Temari accidently let her feet drop a few times, who was to know?

After they dropped Sara off, Tenten and Temari out the front door, they had to share what they heard.

"You can't be serious?!" Ino asked in amazement after they finished their story.

"No we really are. I think that we are a little bit closer to getting the guys to believe us." Tenten said with a grin and Hana laughed joyfully.

"I can't believe it!" She said with a large smile on her face.

"Believe it Hana." Temari said, matching Hana's grin. Then it faded. "Wait, isn't that what Naruto always says?"

"We have to tell Anko and Kurenai and they might be able to let Kakashi know." Sakura finally added her comment after mulling the situation over for a while.

"We're back in the game." Tenten said with a smirk and her friends grinned along with her.

**Review thanks:**

**Herbblade, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, Affectionate, Kawaii Chibi-kun, GaaraGrrl, siny, totalnarutofangirl85, '..rose8.', naruto watching freak, cherryluver 19, darkdeepwater. **

**I have no complaints over the number of reviews because although 55 people have alerted my story (SQUEE! 55 PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY!) I know that it is very rare that every single one of those people review each chapter (even if I wish they would). But 10 people reviewing? That I count as a good day and this chapter is for you. **

**URGENT! URGENT!**

**Okay any readers of Crossed Crossover out there I need your help. I have NO IDEA what to do next. And not as in I-have-a-vague-idea-where-the-story-is-going-but-don't-know-how-to-put-it-down like I have for this story at the mo but like proper writer's block. I have tried numerous times to write the chapter and I have two drafts of the first page on my hard drive but I can't continue them because they just stop. So any ideas are welcome, any please. **

**Thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **


	17. Happy Times

**I thought I had tons of time to get this chapter out since I updated so recently but then I looked at the date and realised it's been over a month! So I did a rush on this, the scenes were mostly written, it was just the beginning and the end that were a pain.**

**Also **_this is what's happening on camera, _this is normal time **_and this is the reactions to the camera scene. _You probably could have worked that out but just in case. **

**Happy Times **

Friday came and so did a staff insert day, meaning that Kakashi was out of the house, but school was not on. Sasuke had made sure that their fiancées would not come over by promising a date that night and Naruto (with much swearing) set up the player where they could play the videos. The boys all got comfortable in Gaara's room with the box of videos in front of them and put the video labelled 'March' into the player. It flickered for a moment before a picture appeared.

_The camera screen showed a large indoor swimming pool which the boys recognised as theirs. It was bobbing up and down so it was obvious that it was being carried. _

_"Annnnd here we have the swimming pool!" A cheery voice came from behind the camera. "There's Shikamaru and Temari over in the corner there and ewwww.....they're making out. GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" __**Shikamaru watched in fascination as the movie Shikamaru turned and grinned at the camera while the movie Temari scowled. **_

_"Please like you and Gaara don't make out in his room." Shikamaru remarked lazily and Temari made a face. _

_"I really don't want to hear that about my little brother Shika." __**Gaara jerked and now watched Temari with fascination as well. **_

_"At least we don't do it in front of you." The voice behind the camera said and Temari stuck her tongue out. "Moving on!" The camera panned round to the hammock at the end of the pool where Naruto was curled up with a small blue-haired girl. _

_**"That's Hinata!" Neji cried out and Naruto jerked. **_

_A pink haired girl skidded up to the hammock and Naruto and Hinata tore themselves away from each other to look up at her. _

_"Hey Sakura." Naruto said casually and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. _

_"You better not let Neji see you anyway near his baby cousin."_

_"We're dating!" Naruto protested and Sakura gave him a look. _

_"And Neji will care because..." Sakura trailed off. Naruto looked scared and Hinata looked annoyed. _

_"There's a simple way to solve that." Hinata pointed and both Naruto and Sakura looked at her. "I'll tell Tenten." Naruto looked shocked and Sakura started laughing. __**Neji's brow creased with confusion, trying to place the name. **_

_"Too bad that Tenten doesn't realise the power she holds over him." The voice behind the camera said and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata turned to face the camera. Sakura rolled her eyes. _

_"I thought you were going to stop recording our every move." _

_"Well I was but I wanted to see what else I could get of you and Sasuke." The voice had a mischievous tone to it and Sakura stalked toward the camera which wobbled and then turned to snow._

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The camera flickered again and this time it was on the inside tennis courts it focussed on. It zoomed in and zoomed out again showing that whoever had the camera now was not that adept at using it. A petite black-haired girl with brilliant green eyes was sitting in front of the camera, making faces. _

_"That's real attractive Hana-chan." A voice came from behind the camera. __**Naruto's eyes narrowed as he realised that it was his voice. **_

_"I know, won't Gaara-kun just love it?" She teased back. _

_"Won't I just love what?" Gaara came onto the screen and Hana smiled brightly up at him. __**Gaara's eyes widened as the movie him smiled softly down at Hana. The emotion was obvious on his face and he was sure that he had never felt that way towards anyone...at least that he could remember. **_

_"I was making faces at Naruto." Hana explained and Gaara smiled slightly. _

_"Of course I'll love it Naruto." He said, looking at Hana but talking to Naruto who was now laughing, judging by the sounds and the way the camera was rocking. _

_"You're so whipped Gaara." __**Gaara's eyes now flicked to Naruto and narrowed slightly in anger but Naruto was too busy watching the video to notice. **_

_"Hey Naruto, I want you to go to Hinata and say you are not whipped." Gaara asked, now snaking an arm around Hana's waist. The screen lurched down to the floor and back up. _

_"I can't do that! She'll start crying!" A note of panic had entered Naruto's voice and Gaara smirked at him. _

_"And you say you aren't whipped." There was silence as Naruto realised that Gaara had tricked him. _

_"Hey I never said I wasn't whipped, I just said you were which none of us expected and with a person like Hana." Naruto protested after a while and then he suddenly had Gaara and Hana's full attention. _

_"What the hell do you mean 'with a person like Hana'?" Hana growled at the camera and Gaara folded his arms and glared. Naruto laughed nervously. _

_"Okay I'm just going to put this camera down on the table....and run away!" As the camera was still on the table a tiny Naruto was seen running away out the corner of the camera and Gaara darted off in pursuit. Hana was left behind looking after them and then she turned to the camera. _

_"Oh damn, low battery." A hand came up and the camera screen turned to black and then snow._

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

_The camera switched on to a view of the mansion's main sitting room. Sasuke and Naruto were manipulating the game controls, Neji was reading a book on the sofa and Shikamaru was sleeping upside down on the sofa. Gaara entered the room soon after talking on the phone. _

_"No I can't see it, where did Temari leave it?" He searched the living room with his eyes and Neji raised his head up. _

_"Is that Hana?" Gaara nodded and Neji stood and filched the phone off him. "Hey Hana can you ask Tenten where she hid my book? She'll know the one I mean. On the roof?! Why would she....your roof?" Neji sighed and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. "Look just tell Tenten I have to do a report on that book by Monday so I need it back." Hana said something on the other line and Neji laughed. __**Neji stared at the screen him. He didn't laugh. Ever. **__"Tell Tenten I agree to her terms. I'll give you back to Gaara now since he looks ready to hang me." He gave it back to the murderous looking Gaara. _

_"What are they doing? Is this you asking or the other girls? Well Shikamaru's sleeping, Neji's reading and Naruto and Sasuke are playing the Golden Gun." There was a pause. "Who's winning? Why do you....a bet? Okay well Sasuke's winning at the moment." __**Sasuke smirked at Naruto who stuck his tongue out back. **__"No wait Naruto just shot him so now he's winning." __**Naruto laughed in glee and Sasuke looked sulky. **__"Okay I'll tell them." Gaara took the phone away from his ear and addressed his friends. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura says she has 5000 ryou _**(AN: £30/$20 roughly) **_riding on this so you better win. If you don't she's not going to kiss you for a month. Naruto, Hinata wants you to win because then both you and her will have bragging rights and so she can get money off Sakura that she promises to spend at least half on ramen." **Naruto laughed, he was very predictable. **_

_"It's on!" Naruto shouted and there came from a laugh from down the phone. There was a loud explosion from the TV and Naruto started cheering himself. Gaara put the phone back to his ear and said with a wry smirk. _

_"Naruto blew up Sasuke so he's won."Another pause. "Yeah I'll look for it. I'll talk to you later." He handed it over to Naruto, who grabbed it and asked, _

_"Hinata-chan? I won!" As this was happening Gaara looked directly at the camera and said towards the general area of the phone. _

_"I've found it." Again the camera was switched off by a hand. _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_"Sasuke-kun!" __**The first thing that registered of the new clip was a loud voice calling Sasuke's name.**__**Sasuke jerked, he recognised that voice. **__When it was in focus again there was Sakura pacing in front of the camera. _

_"You know where he is don't you Hana?" Sakura growled at the camera and there was a laugh from off-screen. _

_"Of course I do Sakura-chan but I pinkie promised not to tell." Sakura gave the camera an exasperated look. _

_"Then can you at least put the camera down when talking to me?" _

_"You mean listen to you freak out." But Hana put the camera on the fireplace, the same position that it was in the last scene. _

_"Didn't Gaara tell you not to put it there anymore ever since it recorded an hour of Kiba talking baby talk to his dog?" Hana shuddered. _

_"Don't even joke about that, it was creepy. Especially the expressions he used." _

_"Do you think we should tell Hinata or Naruto about Kiba's crush on her?" Sakura asked randomly, obviously thinking out loud. _

_**"WHAT?!" Naruto leapt up. **_

_**"Shut up Naruto." Gaara said stonily. Normally very patient with Naruto, his clenched fists told how close he was to the edge. Naruto shut up.**_

_"I think he already knows. Or at least that's what he told me." Hana said absentmindedly as she searched through the bookcase. Sakura stared at her in amazement. _

_"When did he tell you?" Sakura asked curiously. Hana took a deep breath and Sakura held up her hand. "No, on second thoughts, I don't want to know." Hana shrugged. _

_"And Kiba's his friend and Naruto trusts him but also trusts Hinata not to do anything with him. I mean if their relationship can withstand Hinata's father then it can survive anything." Sakura nodded. The screen faded again. _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Loud noise filled the camera this time, singing . _

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Sakura, Happy Birthday to you." The camera showed Sakura smiling, a party hat sitting lopsided on her head, with a large pink cake with candles in front of her and Sasuke standing next to her. She slowly blew all the candles out with one breath and everyone cheered. _

_"I hope you made a wish." Temari said from one side of the table. _

_"Of course." Sakura answered smoothly as she divided up the cake. _

_"Well? What is it?" Tenten asked. Sakura smirked. _

_"Well I can't tell you." She said in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone. Tenten pouted and Hinata leaned into the camera screen, gathering two slices of cake. _

_"Of course she can't tell you Tenten-chan, then it won't come true." The camera swing round to show Hinata giving Naruto one of the slices of cake and him swinging her up in a kiss. _

_**"Woah." Naruto whispered almost to himself and Neji was about to start onto him until he saw Hinata's face on-screen. She was blushing but he had never seen her look so happy and so he left Naruto alone. **_

_"Very cute." A muffled voice came from behind the camera and it swung back to the table and focused on a younger girl with light brown, curly hair. Her pale blue eyes turned to the camera and she smiled slightly. "And there's Cassie!" The voice behind the camera announced. _

_"What about me Hana-chan?" An eager voice begged and the camera looked downwards as a small blonde girl smiled widely. _

_"Hi Sally-chan. How are you?" Hana asked. _

_"I'm fine Hana-chan, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-kun both promised me dances so make sure you get it on camera!" Sally looked sternly at the camera which shook slightly with silent laughter. _

_"I will Sally-chan. Why don't you get a piece of cake?" Sally scampered off and this time the camera focussed in on a dark haired couple entwined in the corner of the room. _

_"Dina-chan! Itachi-sensei! Really! Think of the children!" Hana sounded shocked but there were undercurrents of laughter which the subjects of the conversation picked up on. The girl glared slightly at the camera. __**So this was Itachi's girlfriend, Sasuke thought, as he studied her. She looked slightly delicate and petite, much like Hinata did. However the steel in her eyes showed Sasuke that she was more of a match for Itachi. **_

_"Hana I thought you had given up on trying to get us on camera." Itachi said smoothly, still holding onto Dina, who had tried to separate themselves with no luck. However she did not seem to be trying that hard. _

_"Yes Itachi-sensei, I live to get my big sister and my English teacher making out, on camera." Hana said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. _

_"Careful Hana you have an exam coming up." Itachi warned and Dina smacked him across the chest. _

_"Itachi!" She scolded. _

_"And now's here's Tenten and Neji." The camera swung round violently to show, when it settled, Tenten and Neji in what seemed to be deep conversation. __**Neji sat up a little straighter and watched the screen a little more closely. He needed to see more evidence. **__Tenten swung a glare at the camera but Neji put his mouth near her ear and whispered something to her. She laughed and inched herself closer to Neji. _

_"Well Mr. Sarcastic how about a kiss for a reward?" Neji chuckled too and then lightly kissed her on the lips. Tenten pouted. "A real kiss." She stated and Neji laughed again and swooped down and gave her 'a real kiss'. __**Neji choked slightly and Naruto grinned. Finally, teasing fodder. **_

_"I don't even want to know what they are talking about." Hana muttered to herself as she and the camera walked off. The screen flickered to black suddenly._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_When the camera focussed this time it was on the garden outside, the sun shining down onto Sakura and Hana who were doing some sort of routine. Dance music played in the background and they both started to back flip towards each other. When they looked like they were going to hit each other, they finished by putting two feet on the ground confidently. _

_"One more time!" Tenten called from the sidelines and just as Sakura and Hana were going through the routine again Temari came out of the patio door shouting,_

_"Hey what's in the bread-crap." Temari swore as Hana overbalanced and fell onto her ankle twisting it in an unnatural way. __**Gaara froze and Naruto swore quietly. **_

_"God Hana!" Hinata, Sakura and Tenten rushed to her side while Temari and Ino hung back. _

_"Do you think she's okay?" _

_"I didn't hear anything crack so I don't think she will have to go to hospital." _

_"Good." Ino said decisively. _

_"It's just a twisted ankle!" Sakura called up to the two girls and they visibly relaxed. _

_"Now that's sorted, what are we going to tell the guys? How do you think they're react?" Ino asked in a worried tone. _

_"Shikamaru will hopefully have the sense to realise that it will heal in a couple of days, same with Sasuke, Neji and Sai. Naruto will probably overreact but we can get Hinata to calm him down, and as for my brothers...." Temari trailed off. "Well they don't need to know." __**Gaara's eyebrows furrowed slightly. **_

_"Not until we absolutely have to." Ino agreed. _

_"Hey guys you know I can hear you?" Hana's irritated voice came from in between Sakura and Tenten who had lifted her up in a sling made of their arms. _

_"So?" Temari asked. _

_"Well Gaara and Kankuro are not idiots they are going to notice that I can't walk." _

_"Well you can just do that cutesy thing you do and ask them to piggy back you." Hana gave Ino a Look and the girls conceded defeat. _

_"Fine but you get to tell him." Temari answered and Hana grinned at her. _

"Woah." Was all Naruto could say. Was all any of them could say. "Do you guys want to watch another one?" Sasuke stared at the video in his hand, marked . He felt longing for more of what he saw on the tape, however it was already late in the day and Kakashi would be calling them for dinner soon. Plus they had another date with their 'fiancées' tonight.

"Food poisoning." Neji suggested out of the blue and his band mates looked at him with various looks of confusion. "That's how we'll get out of tonight's date." He elaborated.

"But how?" Sasuke asked slowly and they all sat back thinking hard.

"Ipecac." Shikamaru finally came up with the answer. "We'll put some in whatever Kakashi is cooking for dinner and then everyone will get sick."

"And it shouldn't do much damage to everyone." Naruto reassured himself.

"It's the only thing that will make everyone sick." Shikamaru said firmly. "We'll have to prepare the thing beforehand so there isn't an overdose."

"About four teaspoons will do, especially if it's a broth or stew of some kind." Neji said and with that the plan was put into action.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto burst into the kitchen and Kakashi looked up from the pot he was stirring.

"Yes Naruto?" He asked calmly before looking down at the pot again. Sasuke and Shikamaru walked into the kitchen casually. Shikamaru walked over to the 'fridge beside the cooker and Kakashi said without looking up, "No food Shikamaru, I'm cooking dinner. And don't you guys forget about your group date tonight."

"Yeah about that." Naruto said uneasily, fidgeting a bit.

"What about it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Gaara is refusing to go on it and he keeps muttering to himself about killing and he looks really tense." Naruto explained in a rush. Here Kakashi's head jerked up.

"I probably should go and check on him." He muttered to himself and left the kitchen. Shikamaru immediately took a small bottle out of his pocket and dumped the contents in the stew. He stirred thoroughly before hearing the Neji's whistle, the prearranged signal. With a quick glance to make sure everything was the same as when Kakashi left it, he sat down at the table and started eating the sandwich Naruto had prepared. As Kakashi walked back into the kitchen the first thing he saw was Shikamaru disobeying his rules.

"Shikamaru I thought I told you no eating." Too busy with scolding Shikamaru, Kakashi did not look or smell the stew anymore and instead just ladled it into bowls. "Now leave that sandwich and help Naruto and Sasuke take these bowls into the dining room. Rin's eating with us as well so best behaviour." He warned and the boys did some token grumbling, careful not to inhale the smell of the stew before setting it down.

"This looks delicious Kakashi." Rin complimented as she walked into the room. The boys felt a small pang that Kakashi was going to look ridiculous in front of Rin but it disappeared when they remembered their date. At once they all took a big spoonful of the stew and swallowed it. When nothing happened they took another spoonful as did Rin and Kakashi.....and there were the effects. Neji darted for the downstairs loo while Sasuke and Shikamaru both claimed the kitchen sinks. Naruto managed to reach the upstairs bathroom while the other three had to make do with outside.

"I'm guessing the meat in the stew must have gone off." Kakashi muttered weakly to Rin in between bouts of throwing up.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The girls were at the mall where Ino was trying to take their minds off the guys.

"I feel so powerless." Hana moaned as she let her head drop onto the table. "I mean we're closer to getting the guys to believe us but we can't really do much when we're playing by the rules."

"Hana, Hana, Hana." Temari shook her head. "All rules have loopholes and the Big Three might think they will be able to get the guys to do what they want by blackmailing us, but how do you think we have got this far?"

"Besides after what you heard in the bathroom yesterday between Yumi and Kin it shows that even the Big Three's lackeys aren't doing what they want." Sakura pointed out to Hana. The conversation was interrupted by a teenage girl with light orange hair and a curvy figure coming up to the group,

"Excuse me, Sakura-sama?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sakura asked kindly.

"I heard about what happened between you and Sasuke-sama and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You two were a great couple and if he had to go out with anyone, I'm glad it was a nice girl such as yourself." The girl slowly got more red throughout the speech and Tenten was wondering how she had not fainted yet like Hinata used to do.

"Oh...thanks...what's your name?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"It's Orihime Inoue."

"Thank you Inoue-san. That's really sweet of you." With that the girl left to her friend watching avidly from the corner.

"All this sympathy from fans I don't like either." Hana grumbled and her friends looked surprised.

"Why Hana-chan? They're just being nice." Hinata reprimanded gently.

"I know and I like that but they're treating us like grieving widows and it just makes me feel like there is no chance we're going to get back together."

"Cheer up Hana-chan, you're closer than ever before." Ino said before answering her ringing mobile. She left the table quickly and the girls could see her growing smile.

"I bet it's Sai." Hana said out of the blue.

"Sucker bet." Temari snorted.

"Who was it?" Sakura asked as Ino returned to the table.

"Sai." She said casually and the others gave smug grins. "Anyway I'm going on a date with him tomorrow night so can you come to the mall with me tomorrow to pick out an outfit? Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei can drive us." Temari gave her a strange look.

"Why? I can drive."

"Cause your car is being fixed and Anko and Kurenai won't let you drive their cars." Tenten reminded her.

"I don't see why not, I'm an excellent driver. Hana is the reckless one." Temari grumbled.

"Hey!" Hana protested.

"Yes we'll come with you tomorrow." Hinata said to Ino and she smiled.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"They're coming." Shikamaru shut the phone and told the rest of the band, now that they had stopped being sick. They had got out of the date like they planned and now their real girlfriends were coming over tomorrow. And since food poisoning lasts 24 hours normally there was no chance of anyone coming over and ruining it.

"This had better work." Sasuke stated from his place on the bed.

"It will." Shikamaru reassured him.

**Line breaks hate me. **

**I think you guys got the wrong impression last chapter, I was not complaining about the number of reviews, I might have been complaining about having lots of people alert my story but not review but the people who regularly review, I was saying thanks! You brighten my day, yes seriously. **

**Review thanks: Blue-Heart08, waveblader213, naruto watching freak, cherryluver19, Herbblade, siny, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, darkdeepwater, GaaraGrrl, Lazyroamer, xxxVanstarxxx.**

**Okay someone pointed out (GaaraGrrl!) that I did not actually explain how Yumi knew about the videos so I'll go back and edit that...sometime soon, so watch out for it!**

**Anyway another reason I put a rush on this chapter was because I'm trying to get more chapters out before my AS exams, which I'm meant to be revising for right now. Anyway I did badly on the January units (which I mentioned briefly last chapter in my AN I think) and so I have to do really well on these units otherwise the university I want to go to will not accept me, so they're really important. But I have the chapters sort of planned so I won't get stuck! Now to check people are reading my ANs, I want you to tell me what you think of bananas, just a little comment please to show that you're reading these incredibly long ANs. **

**Review please, with what you liked, disliked, what you want to come next, how mad you are that none of the guys remembered at all...anything. Also please check out my new oneshot!**


	18. The Ball

**Thanks to all the people who told what they think about bananas! If you don't know what I'm talking about, please start reading my ANs at the bottom, they are normally important. Sort of. **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these, don't I? Anyway the status hasn't changed, I still don't own Naruto. **

**The Ball**

"Hey Kurenai, this is not the way to the mall." Temari reminded her guardian/teacher.

"I know." Her guardian/teacher replied calmly. "We're not going to the mall."

"What? Why?" Tenten asked while Sakura muttered,

"I knew it was a conspiracy. Ino's in on it too, right?"

"Right Sakura." Kurenai replied in the same serene voice that was really starting to grate on everyone's nerves.

"Where are we going then?" Temari asked impatiently but was cut off by them driving down a familiar street. "No way, it's against the rules. Uchiha Fugaku said that if we visit them you and Anko will lose your jobs!" Tenten and Sakura joined Temari in desperation.

"Have you gone crazy Kurenai?"

"Turn around!"

"We are not visiting them, we are being polite. They asked us to come around and so we are making a quick stop there, all in the interest of being polite of course." Kurenai answered and slowly grins spread across the three girls' faces.

"Well every rule does have a loophole." Tenten started.

"And if we're just _being polite _then I see no reason for us to be penalised." Temari continued.

"We're just doing what the guys want after all, nothing more, nothing less." Sakura finished.

"See? We're not breaking any rules." Kurenai said smoothly. They drove slowly up the driveway followed by Anko's black BMW convertible.

"Okay now Kurenai and I have to go plot with Kakashi in the kitchens." Anko said quickly, going around to the back door leaving the girls staring after them.

"I'm going to go help them." Ino said quickly, running off before anyone could protest.

"Who wants to bet that they will be spying on us?" Tenten said cynically.

"Sucker's bet." Sakura answered before ringing the doorbell. It was answered by Shikamaru still in sleepwear and with a half-eaten bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Girls! I didn't think you would be here so early." He said in surprise and embarrassment.

"Obviously." Temari smirked at him and Shikamaru half-smiled back at her.

"Shikamaru it's eleven." Hana pointed out unnecessarily and he sighed.

"If I let you in, will you make no more comments?" He bargained before stepping aside. They all marched in and while the other four girls headed straight for the sitting room, Temari hung around.

"No promises, that cow on your PJs is just too cute." Temari teased and Shikamaru smirked at her as he shut the door. Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a masculine yell from the sitting room.

"Let's go where the action is." Temari said.

When they entered the sitting room, it was patently obvious that the four girls had surprised the boys, who now looked shocked or embarrassed.

"Do you always spend the weekend mornings in your PJs when you know you're not doing anything?" Temari commented to the room.

"Forget that, what I want to know, is why the change of heart?" The guys looked guilty, especially Naruto, who had caught Hinata in a hug as soon as she sat down.

"We found these videos under Gaara's bed and we watched the March one and it showed that Karin and the others were lying about everything and you were right." Naruto blurted out quickly.

"Cracked like an egg." Tenten said.

"I love that phrase 'you were right', I wish I had recorded it." Sakura looked slightly dreamy and Sasuke stared at her like she had grown another head.

"Wait a minute....my videos helped?" This came from Hana and all the girls stared at her in horror.

"Oh damn." Temari muttered.

"Come on you guys, you have to admit it now, _my videos helped_." Hana emphasised the last bit and Tenten sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we take back what we said about your videos being useless and the camera being annoying." Neji coughed to get everyone's attention.

"But what about your change of heart? You seem to be trying to avoid us at school."

"We think you're being blackmailed." Naruto confessed and the other guys glared at him. "Hey like it was a secret." He protested.

"That is correct but since you called us first, we are just _being polite_and seeing why you called." Temari said carefully and Hana and Hinata looked surprised.

"Is that how Kurenai played it in the car?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, why? How did Anko play it?" Tenten asked and the guys decided not to try and understand it.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, or rather us." Hinata answered. "But why?"

"Kurenai's cleverer." Temari summed up and the group heard a faint 'HEY!' from the kitchen. Temari raised her voice so it could be heard from the kitchen. "Well if you weren't eavesdropping on our conversation you wouldn't hear bad things about yourself."

"Anyway, any other questions?" Tenten asked the boys.

"Who's Kagami?" Gaara spoke for the first time and he seemed to be speaking directly to Hana. "You seem to dislike her a lot more than any of the others and you mentioned her specifically after you woke up outside the school building." Immediately the girls' faces darkened.

"She's a two-faced bitch." Hana said with uncharacteristic viciousness.

"Yeah at least the others are honest about being horrible." Tenten muttered darkly.

"She pretended to be our friend for the first week after she came to this school but then she declared that she was actually friends with Karin and the others to Hana and said some horrible things." Sakura explained with a worried look at Hana. Gaara's forehead furrowed slightly in worry as he watched Hana stare into space. She made a visible effort to bring herself back from the memories.

"Like I said she's a two faced bitch." She said, cheerful manner back again. "Anyone hungry? Gaara-kun?" Gaara nodded slightly and Hana smiled at him before leaving the sitting room.

"Bitch." Gaara muttered murderously before turning his attention to the room which unfroze.

"So Sasuke what game is this?" Sakura asked, picking up the controller and staring at the paused game.

"That's James Bond." Sasuke quickly explained the controls to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about a game?" Naruto challenged her but Hinata tried to stop him.

"Sure Naruto!" The game was un-paused and Sakura started by throwing a grenade at Naruto. "Hey look you died!"

"Hey Sakura-chhyyyaannn, give me a few seconds to adjust." Naruto whined and Hinata giggled. Naruto turned to grin at her and Sakura shot him in the back. His attention was drawn back to the game. "That's not fair!"

"It's totally fair." Sakura retorted and Sasuke watched, amazed, as she killed Naruto over and over again, winning by a land slide.

"Damn Sakura-chan how could you not tell me you've played this game before?" Naruto pouted.

"I did try to warn you Naruto-kun." Hinata answered.

"You did? I should have listened, sorry Hina-chan!" Naruto said, beaming at her and she laughed. His smile softened slightly, she had a beautiful laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Hana's shocked voice came from the hallway and all the others ran out. There stood a shocked Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

"I believe the question is, what are you doing here Gekkou-san?" Fugaku asked in a voice that would have frozen ice. Mikoto ignored him and the rapidly tensing atmosphere when she spotted Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" She squealed and rushed up to hug the surprised girl. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hello Mikoto-san." Sakura greeted back.

"No -san okay?" Mikoto scolded her and Sakura laughed.

"Okay Mikoto-chan." She answered and Mikoto smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A voice came from behind Fugaku and Karin and the others stepped out. Ino rushed out of the kitchen.

"Ah." Was all she said.

"You're not allowed to be here." Hazuki said snottily and Neji glared at her.

"You said we weren't allowed to see them but we were just being polite, they asked us to come over and so because are good mannered we came over briefly." Tenten pointed out and Mikoto beamed.

"So polite aren't they Fugaku-kun?" Mikoto turned to her husband who had no choice but to agree. "Anyway Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're here because I wanted to ask you and your friends if you would like to come to this ball that the Uchiha corporation is holding." Sakura looked around at her friends who all nodded.

"We would love to Mikoto-chan." She answered warmly.

"But we're going as the boys' dates." Karin said triumphantly and behind her Yumi put her head in her hands.

"We are?" Kin questioned and she was glared at by Ami.

"Yes we are." She hissed before turning with a smile to Gaara. "Isn't that right Gaara-kun?" Gaara just stared at her while Hana looked annoyed.

"Mikoto-san is it okay if we bring our dates as well?" Temari said clearly and Mikoto nodded enthusiastically.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned, looking at Temari.

"Well you didn't want us to go without dates when practically everyone else is, did you?" Temari answered leaving him no doubt what the right answer was.

"No." Shikamaru said sulkily.

"That would be great! And Hana-chan if you want to bring your sisters, Dina-san and Cassie-san that would be fine." Mikoto put in and Hana looked delighted while Itachi, who had climbed down the stairs sometime during the discussion, looked suspiciously at his mother.

"Well now that's all sorted, we have to go and get dresses!" Ino said happily, clapping her hands in delight.

"No we don't. We have perfectly fine dresses at home." Tenten said firmly and Temari joined in with,

"Yeah we don't need to go shopping."

"It's a black and white ball." Mikoto told the girls and Ino smiled.

"Yes and you don't have black and white dresses, yours are all coloured, so we have to go shopping. Hear that Anko-sensei, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yep." Anko replied coming out of the kitchen doorway along with Kurenai.

"You can't be seriously making us go shopping." Tenten said horror-struck.

"Well we have to find the perfect dresses don't we?" Sakura said, innocently, even with a hard glint in her eyes.

"You can't make us!" Temari said defiantly and Hana turned to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru have I ever shown you this great video of Temari singing in the shower? She chooses the best songs."

"Fine! I'll go." Temari grumpily conceded defeat and Hana grinned at her.

"Alright enough chit-chat, out the door, shoo shoo." Ino shooed her two teachers and her friends out the door. "See everyone later!" Were her last words before the door slammed.

"We need to get dresses as well!" Hazuki said horror-struck and all five of the girls hurried, or were dragged, out of the door.

"Mikoto what were you thinking?" Fugaku asked in annoyance to his grinning wife.

"It will be like a competition! Who handles themselves the best in society!" Mikoto said out loud, not paying any attention to her husband.

"I'm scared." Naruto said to Sasuke where they were staring wide-eyed at Mikoto.

"Me too." Sasuke said back.

"Does this mean I can bring Dina as my date?" Itachi asked and Fugaku snapped his attention from his wife to his son.

"No you're taking Sandra. I'm sure Diner can find her own date." Itachi looked annoyed.

"Her name is Dina and I want to take her as my date." He marched upstairs, grumbling all the way.

"Oh we need to find you boys tuxedos to wear!" Mikoto said suddenly and the boys looked terrified at the mention of the ordeal to come.

**********************

"Ready to go girls?" Anko asked, poking her head into the bedroom.

"Primped, polished and very uncomfortable but we're ready." Tenten said, standing up in her stiletto heels and scowling slightly.

"Now, now Tenten-chan don't frown, if you mess up your make up Ino will kill you." Hinata remarked in a slightly distracted voice checking her own make-up.

"Hey! Is everyone ready?" Hana said, doing her normal bouncy entrance into a room, and finding out it is much harder in four inch heels.

"Hana? You okay?" Temari questioned in a very amused voice.

"Sure totally fine." Came Hana's muffled voice from the carpet.

"When you done flinging yourself onto the ground, your dates are here." Anko said before exiting the room.

The girls all floated down the staircase and greeted their dates. Anko and Kurenai drove everyone over to the Uchiha mansion where numerous cars were approaching and people walking up the driveway to the mansion.

"Woah this is really big event." Sakura said nervously.

"We have to prove that we can do this." Temari said determinedly and the other two girls in the car nodded.

************************

When they reached the top, everyone piled out of the back and Anko and Kurenai sped off with promises to come and pick them up. The big surprise was who was greeting the guests.

"Bill-san!" Hana said joyfully. "I didn't know you would be here! Are you feeling better?" Bill smiled at Hana.

"Yes Hana-san, I came out of the hospital two days ago and I'm feeling much better. How are you? I heard from the other staff about the amnesia and Uchiha-sama interfering."

"That's so good! And yes that did suck for a while but now we're here and we're so close to beating Fugaku-san." Bill laughed.

"Well good luck Hana-san."

"Nice seeing you Bill-san!" Hana called before she followed her friends up the driveway a little more before entering the house through the open front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto greeted as soon as Sakura stepped through the door. "You look gorgeous!" She said happily. Sakura blushed. "And so do the rest of you!" Mikoto then turned to the others. "So these are your dates? Who's with who?"

"Well I'm here with Lee-san, Hinata is here with Kiba-san, Tenten with Haku-san, Temari with Shino-san, Ino with Sai-san and Hana with Kankuro-san." Sakura reeled off.

"Kankuro? As in Gaara's brother Kankuro?" Mikoto asked Kankuro with interest. He laughed.

"Yes but we're just here as friends. Plus I wanted to see my little brother, where could I find him?"

"They're upstairs in Gaara's bedroom at the moment. Why don't you all go up and show them your dresses?" Mikoto suggested, with a glint in her eye that the girls took to mean that the 'suggestion' was a little more forceful than that.

"Okay we're going, we're going." Temari muttered as they climbed the stairs. However before they could enter the bedroom, the door opened and Gaara stepped out, closely followed by all his friends. The first thing he saw was Temari, who he smiled tentatively at, and then when he saw Hana he stared. She giggled and asked,

"Do you like my dress Gaara-kun?" She did a little twirl. Her white dress was done in the style of Marilyn Monroe's, a favourite celebrity of hers.

"Very nice." He said and then caught sight of Kankuro and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"Hey little brother, how's the memory loss treating ya?" Kankuro clapped round the back and everyone in the vicinity winced, that sounded like it hurt.

"Pretty good for memory loss." Gaara shot back and Hana watched them with a delighted expression on her face. It was good to see them both so happy.

"So what do you guys think of our dresses?" Hana turned to the others and nearly laughed at the picture she saw. Shikamaru was staring at Temari, in her floor length black gown, with something like awe of his face, not even noticing Ino snapping pictures and muttering about blackmail tomorrow. Naruto could not take his eyes off Hinata's face, or at least Hana hoped it was her face he could not take his eyes off otherwise Neji, Temari and Tenten might have something to say about that, and her cheeks were turning pink with a blush as she stood in a white dress with an off the shoulder neckline, long sleeves and a pencil skirt.

Tenten was obviously flirting with Neji, who was blushing pink on his cheeks and was blatantly trying to keep his eyes away from the front of Tenten's black dress with a V-shaped neckline and a flowing skirt that went to just above her knees. Hana snorted at Tenten's cat like grin at seeing Neji in emotional turmoil and the fact that she knew what sort of effect she had. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand were talking quietly to each other and Sasuke's eyes were soft as he stared down at the girl who had gone for a dress with a long black skirt and a white bodice.

"There're so cute aren't they?" Hana turned around to face the grinning Kankuro and the smiling Gaara.

"I know! It's a shame they won't be going together this evening." Hana said sadly and Gaara's head came around to face her.

"Why?"

"Well you have you dates, we all know that, and we have ours." Hana replied, apparently unaware of the effect her words had on Gaara, who was paling rapidly.

"Who are your dates?" He asked loudly, loudly enough to draw everyone else's attention.

"You brought dates?" Neji asked Tenten incredulously. She rolled her eyes.

"What you expected to come dateless so we can sit at the table while everyone else dances and Hazuki and her friends throw pitying, smug looks at us?" Tenten asked irritably and Neji held up his hands in a calming gesture.

"No I was just surprised." He tried to rectify the situation by being polite, "Who are your dates?" Mollified Tenten reeled off,

"Well I'm going with Haku, Temari's going with Shino, Sakura with Lee, Hinata with Kiba, Ino's with Sai and Hana with Kankuro."

"What?! You're going with Kiba?" Naruto turned pleading eyes to Hinata, the video was obviously still fresh in his mind.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, we're just going as friends." She reassured him but he still looked uncertain.

"Isn't Lee the bushy browed guy from school?" Sasuke asked, his tone full with scepticism. Sakura bristled.

"Yes and don't make fun of him! He's a very nice guy." Shikamaru and Neji just grunted, they did not like it, but did not object to it too strongly due to the girls' tempers seemed to be very close to the surface.

"You're going together?" Gaara asked his brother and Hana who both looked apologetic.

"Hey little brother, she just wanted someone she was comfortable with instead of some stranger who would probably assume that it was more." Kankuro explained and Gaara nodded, but with no change of expression on his face.

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnn!" Came a shout from downstairs and everyone on the landing stiffened.

"We'd better go." Sakura said and Hana quickly reached up and kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"Don't be mad, or jealous, or sad okay?" He nodded and the girls quickly went down the stairs, passing the boys' dates on the way.

"What were they doing here?" Karin snarled to Ami as they climbed the stairs.

"Probably come to sabotage us, but don't worry the way we're looking, that won't happen." Yumi, who was walking behind Karin, disagreed strongly with this and barely kept herself from speaking up. She managed to catch Kin's eye who threw her a pitying look before averting her eyes. Kin had managed to get a dress very similar to Temari's and was obviously regretting it bitterly. Yumi, on the other hand, had managed to get a strapless dress that flared out on the way down and ended mid thigh.

This was nothing to compared to Karin's dress though. Short, white and tight were the most flattering words that could describe it and also grossly understating the dress. Hazuki had followed her example except with a black dress and Ami's dress was long and flowing, but with a neckline that plunged almost to her belly button. Yumi thought cattily that it was very strange for Karin to wear white since it was a long time that Karin had been anything near pure, which white represented.

"So what do you think of my dress Sasuke-kun?" Karin went and asked the boy, who was standing on the landing looking morose. He glanced down at her dress and a look of disgust flickered onto his face before he forced his face into something resembling a smile.

"It looks....like nothing I've ever seen before." Sasuke said honestly and Naruto coughed loudly behind him.

"Let's just go down." Neji said irritably.

****************

"Allow me to present my son, Uchiha Sasuke, and his friends, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Gaara." Fugaku introduced to the guests that were seated at several round tables in the large ballroom. There was polite applause and a craning of heads as the doors opened and the five boys descended the stairs with their dates.

"Yumi-san looks nice this evening." Hinata said politely to Hana who smiled.

"Yeah she does, but then again anyone standing next to Karin in that dress would look nice." She answered, continuing to clap.

"It's not a dress, it's a white scarf trying to fool us into thinking it's a dress." Ino put in and Hinata and Hana giggled quietly as the clapping stopped.

"Dinner will be served at seven thirty and until then there will be dancing." Fugaku signalled to the orchestra and this seemed to signal to everyone else that they were free to move around now. Unfortunately everyone and their partner headed for the Uchiha family and the boys' table.

"Hey sis wanna go see little bro?" Kankuro said to Hana, holding out his hand for permission. Hana placed her hand in his with an amused expression.

"Sure but how are you going to do that?"

"By being very very sneaky." Kankuro led her to the dance floor where he started a quick waltz moving them nearer and nearer to the crowd.

"Look there's Kin-san!" Hinata pointed to a black haired girl who had managed to detach herself from the crowd and was now striding off to the door that led out of the ballroom.

"I'm going to ask her what that stuff was about that Hana overhead in the bathroom." Temari said quickly before following Kin out of the door.

"Kin-san!" She called down the corridor and the girl froze allowing Temari to catch up.

"What do you want?" Kin was blunt and expressionless.

"I want to know....what the conversation with Yumi in the bathroom was about. In PE earlier this week." Temari put out there and as soon as Kin realised what she was talking about, she paled.

"What are you spying on me now?" She snapped and Temari shook her head slowly.

"No, Hana happened to be in one of the stalls while you were talking. What I want to know is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kin asked exasperatedly and Temari was silent for a moment, contemplating what she was going to say next.

"Are you in love with Shikamaru? And I don't mean all that love their fan girls are talking about, I mean actual heart-breaking, painful, completely wonderful love?" Temari eyed Kin who had her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Yes." Her quiet admission echoed around the hallway and Temari was stunned, even if she had been expecting that answer. Kin raised her head. "But I shouldn't be. I did some research that even people who have lost their memories, still feel some echoes of the feelings they felt strongly for people before they lost their memories. So even if his memories are gone, Shikamaru still remembers what he feels for you and it's so strong even now and all I see when he looks is me is...disgust. And indifference."

"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference." Temari quoted absently.

"Exactly! So I know he loves you and he's going to go back to you soon and I will help whenever I can, but just don't hate me for wanting some time with him." Kin looked desperate and ashamed as she said the last time and Temari, examining her face, saw this and empathised.

"Okay I won't." Was her only answer before they were interrupted by Shikamaru himself coming down the corridor.

"Temari? Kin?" He asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Kin and Temari stared at each other for a few moments, Kin silently begging Temari not to reveal anything.

"We were just talking." Temari murmured, not taking her eyes off Kin, who now looked relieved. "No need to worry Shikamaru." She turned her head to smile at him before walking in the opposite direction to get to the bathroom.

"What were you talking about?" Shikamaru asked Kin with a narrowed-eyed suspicious look. Kin looked at the ground quickly so he could not see how much it hurt her for him to automatically take Temari's side.

"Nothing Shika, let's go." She started walking back to the ballroom without checking to see whether he was following her. After a few seconds of looking down the corridor that Temari had just gone down, he did. However he froze as the scene in front of his eyes changed.

_"Wake up Shika!" He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blonde head of hair bobbing along his vision. _

_"Hey 'Mari, what's up?" He asked sleepily, closing his eyes and yawning widely. _

_"Well if you were awake then maybe you would know." She answered crossly and when Shikamaru opened his eyes he saw her standing in front of him, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised. _

_"Please just tell me Temari, I'm too tired." He groaned and she rolled her eyes. _

_"You're always too tired." But still her eyes softened and she sat down on the sofa next to him. _

_"Me and the girls want to go and see a movie. Since we want to go to see a 'chick flick' we thought we would be nice and give you the choice whether you want to come or not."_

_"How sweet." Shikamaru commented dryly and Temari whacked his shoulder, none too gently. _

_"Hey I can easily drag you off that sofa and force you to come but I thought I would be a kind girlfriend and let you choose." Shikamaru smirked and thought it over. _

_"I'll come." He had surprised Temari now. _

_"You will?" Her mouth hung open slightly in shock. _

_"Yeah I will." Shikamaru smirked again. "I can easily sleep in the theatre just as easily as I could here and if I'm going to fall asleep, I'd much rather to be near you when I do." Temari's eyes started to glisten.. _

_"Shika that's so sweet!" _

When it was over, Shikamaru took a deep breath. Was that a memory? He hurried after Kin, his mind working as fast as it possibly could. Was his memory coming back? Were the others? What should he do about Temari? These questions run circles in his mind and he quickly grew frustrated at the lack of answers.

Inside the ballroom, Gaara's refusal to answer any of the questions and his growing anger at the pressing crowd, meant he managed to detach himself from the crowd and was now leaning up against a wall watching his brother and Hana dance. He did not know how to name the emotion rolling through him at the sight. On one side, his rational side, Kankuro was his brother and Hana had told him they would be going as friends but another side wanted him to march right up there and pull them both apart and show everyone that Hana belonged to him...but that was crazy. His eyes met his brother's across the hall and with years of knowing his brother better than he knew himself, allowed Kankuro to see the turmoil within Gaara. He quickly excused himself from Hana and strode quickly over to Gaara.

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" He asked but Gaara remained silent so he decided to launch straight into it. "We were dancing so we could get close enough to the crowd without looking too suspicious so she could talk to you."

"I'm so confused." Gaara stated quietly after processing what Kankuro said. "You're my brother and all I remember is you being there for me all through my life. And I remember nothing about her and yet I was even considering fighting you over her! I mean she's just some girl and you're Kankuro." Kankuro chuckled.

"Fighting me huh? Hey I could so take you little bro." Then he straightened his face. "But seriously Gaara, Hana never was 'some girl' to you, she was special, even worth fighting me over." Gaara looked shocked.

"How do you know how I felt?" Kankuro laughed.

"Okay one, older brothers know everything. Two, I've known you for your entire life. Three, before you lost your memory, I kinda hit on Hana, before I knew you were dating her though! And you got all cute and jealous." Gaara's face now looked amused.

"I don't get jealous."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you feeling when I was dancing with Hana?" Kankuro smirked as realisation dawned on Gaara's face. "Yeah that was jealously. Now I think that to calm that jealous mind of yours, you should go and ask her to dance. And of course I'll come along to be a buffer against anyone Father tries to throw at you to stop you."

"Thanks Kankuro." Gaara said sincerely. "One thing though?"

"What's that Gaara?" Kankuro asked absently as he scanned the crowd for his father.

"You don't know everything." Kankuro just rolled his eyes at that, not even bothering arguing.

When the crowd around the boys' table has disappeared they had all stayed seated, apart from Shikamaru and Gaara.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance Sasuke-kun?" Karin pouted slightly and Sasuke cast an irritated glance.

"No." He said flatly and Karin looked upset and started whining. However Sasuke just turned his back on her and watched the dancers with a new intensity. Hazuki was trying similar tactics on Neji while Ami was glaring at Gaara and Hana on the dance floor. Kin and Shikamaru had sat down and he had asked her to dance after she had stared in silence at her plate for twenty minutes.

"Excuse me." Yumi said, quickly getting up and heading towards the door that led to the bathrooms. Seeing his chance Naruto also excused himself and hurried after her. Bursting through the door, he shouted just before Yumi rounded the corner.

"Hey Yumi!" She turned in surprise.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something without your friends nearby." Naruto watched her face carefully and seeing the look of disgust on her face, quickly hidden, confirmed his suspicions. "How did you know about what was under Gaara's bed?" Yumi's face relaxed and Naruto had a moment to wonder what she thought he was going to ask before she answered,

"I overheard Hana saying to Temari, something about videos under Gaara's bed that she wouldn't be able to get and prove that they weren't lying, right after they got kicked out of their room and before we went into your room. I was on my way to the bathroom at the time so Karin and Hazuki did not hear her. Is that all Naruto-kun?"

"No, why do want to help us? After all you are a fan girl."

"_Was_a fan girl. Before you lost your memory I asked you what Hinata was like and it was so obvious how in love with her you were that I finally accepted that we had no chance together and I couldn't force you into a relationship, because that would not a be a good relationship. Besides I wanted someone to love me just like you love Hinata." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Yumi-chan." He smiled and Yumi started to walk away. However a cry from Naruto had her whirling around again. He was kneeling on the floor, clutching his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Yumi panicked, Naruto was gritting his teeth against the pain but it was obvious that was the only thing keeping him from screaming. "Should I get help?"

"No! Not them!" Naruto managed to grind out.

"Then what should I do?"

"Get Hinata-chan, don't tell anyone." Yumi nodded and hurried quickly to the ballroom. Hoping her panic did not show on her face she scanned the room for Hinata and discovering her talking to Kiba, she quickly marched over there.

"Hey Hinata-san, can I talk to you for a minute? In the corridor?" Yumi asked, smiling brightly. Major thanks to her parents for making her get those acting classes. Sakura who was also sitting at the table, narrowed her eyes at her while Kiba looked at her suspiciously but Hinata agreed and followed Yumi out.

"What did you want to talk about Yumi-san?" Hinata asked as they went through the doors, but immediately cut herself off as she saw Naruto on the floor, recognising his bright blond hair.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried and rushed to help him. "What happened to you?"

"He just collapsed suddenly and asked me to get you!" Yumi answered for Naruto who was now gripping Hinata like a life-line, or rather hugging her.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto calls when he recognises her. "I remember! I remember everything!" Hinata's face went slack for a minute before it burst into a brilliant smile.

"You do? Oh thank God!" She threw herself at Naruto and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh Hina-chan it's okay." Naruto whispered to her before turning his gaze to the shocked and worried girl frozen behind Hinata. "Thanks Yumi-chan. For everything." With that Yumi's worries about Naruto turning cold towards her, melted away and she smiled back at him.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. I would advise going to one of the rooms beyond the bathroom so that you can get some alone time and no one can accidently find you and I'll try and distract everyone so no one comes looking for you. But remember that dinner is in forty-five minutes." Naruto's smile was blinding at this and Hinata detached herself from Naruto to hug Yumi tightly.

"Thank you Yumi-chan." Hinata whispered to her and Yumi got over her shock long enough to quickly hug her back. Hinata smiled at her before starting to lead Naruto off.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" On impulse Yumi leaned up to whisper in Naruto's ear before kissing him on the cheek quickly and walking through the doors to the ballroom. Naruto answered the question in Hinata's eyes,

"She said that she could finally understand why I am in love with you."

Yumi walked back into the ballroom, unable to keep the wide smile off her face. Neither Naruto or Hinata blamed her for anything she did before Naruto got amnesia! And they both carried a lot of influence in their respective groups and even if she could not be a Kuna girlfriend then a friend of both Kuna and their girlfriends would carry a lot of weight, maybe she could use it to forward her acting career!

Yumi was jolted out of her thoughts when she knocked into someone and turned around to see that it was Sakura who was eyeing her with suspicion.

"Where's Hinata?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know." Yumi answered honestly. "But maybe you should look around and see who else is missing before you go and judge me." Sakura quickly scanned the crowd and her eyes widened when she could not see Naruto anywhere. Her eyes flickered back to Yumi in shock but she was already walking up to the table with the boys on it.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked when she sat down.

"Bathroom."

"Where's Hinata?" Karin shot at her and Yumi looked at her with a blank look.

"I don't know, in the crowd somewhere, bathroom herself. Why so interested anyway?" Yumi fired back and Karin looked down at her plate in defeat.

"No reason." She answered sulkily.

"Would you like to dance Yumi-san?" Neji stood up and offered his hand to Yumi who looked shocked but accepted his hand anyway. When they were on the dance floor, however, Neji showed that he had a motive behind asking her to dance.

"So where is Hinata-sama? Really?" He asked and Yumi looked surprised but quickly covered it.

"I knew you weren't just asking me to dance for the pleasure of my company." She commented and Neji glared.

"Answer the question."

"Calm down, she's with Naruto." Yumi answered. Neji gave her a weird look.

"Why aren't you more upset?"

"What about my date going off with another girl?" Yumi asked, seeing Tenten dancing with Haku leaning in closer for the answer out of the corner of her eye. Neji nodded. "Well don't worry, Naruto-kun and I have a very _open _relationship." Neji looked slightly confused but the snort from Tenten told her that she had got it. "Besides Naruto-kun will treat Hinata-chan right." Neji stared at her in shock and she left him like that on the dance floor.

"Yumi might be becoming a threat." Karin muttered to Ami as she watched Yumi and Neji on the dance floor.

"We'll have to do something about that." Hazuki joined in with and Kin overhearing this looked horrified.

By the time dinner was called Naruto and Hinata had managed to slip back in and Hinata sat down with her friends at the long table.

"So did you and Naruto have some alone time?" Tenten asked Hinata, waggling her eyebrows and Hinata blushed.

"Yes but only so we could get reacquainted."

"What do you mean?" Hana turned away from the conversation she was having with her sister who was sitting happily with Itachi on Hana's right side. Hinata glanced around quickly to make sure no one overheard before muttering,

"Naruto remembered." All the girls had looks of shock and joy on their faces.

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you Hinata!" Hana whispered to her friend who smiled back at her.

"I know, this means we are one step closer to getting things back to normal." Sakura said joyfully and Hinata smiled at her. She caught Naruto's eye and they both smiled at each other.

"Is it wrong to be a little jealous of Hinata at the moment?" Tenten asked Temari quietly so Hinata could not hear.

"If it is then I'm so going to hell." Temari whispered back. "I mean I'm really happy for her and if anyone deserves this it's Hinata but I can't help to want Shikamaru back as well."

"I know what you mean." Tenten said, glancing at Neji who had leant in to talk to Naruto.

"So did you and Hinata-sama have a good time?" Neji asked Naruto quietly making sure that only the three other boys could hear him. Luckily there was enough talking to drown out anything he said. Naruto jolted and grinned at Neji sheepishly.

"I guess it was pretty obvious. Anyway that's not the most important bit, I remembered everything!" He hissed to his friends and Shikamaru almost dropped a spoon full of potato at the news.

"What everything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah everything in one go! It kinda hurt though."

"Really? All I have been getting is little flashes and they don't hurt at all." Shikamaru said thoughtfully and his friends' attention was drawn to him.

"You've been remembering too?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean it doesn't hurt? Lucky!" Naruto complained and Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"At least you have remembered, idiot."

"So which story do they confirm?" Gaara questioned.

"The one we are all hoping that is true, Hinata and the girls are right. Karin and the other girls are fan girls, or rather were fan girls." Naruto amended.

"That explains the weird comment Yumi made on the dance floor."

"What weird comment?" Naruto asked curiously.

"About you two having an _open _relationship. What the hell does that even mean anyway?" Neji asked frustrated and Naruto laughed.

"Never mind Neji, I won't corrupt your innocent mind." He teased and Neji scowled at him.

"I, on the other hand, have no qualms about corrupting his mind." Shikamaru said before leaning over and whispering something in Neji's ear, who's face turned to disgust then amusement.

"That explains why Tenten could not stop laughing." He said ruefully. His friends were just about to ask what he was talking about when an exclamation drew their attention.

"YOU BITCH!" Karin yelled before launching herself across the table, in a fit of rage, at Yumi. The chair fell backwards under their combined weight and everyone stood up so they could get a better view. Needless to say the evening went downhill for there.

********************

At the end of the night Kurenai asked the girls as they climbed into the car.

"How was your night?" They all glanced at each other before Sakura replied,

"It was eventful." And that was all they had to say on the subject.

**Okay just need to say that this chapter turned out nothing like I planned and it is twice as long (6800 words people!) as any other chapter, so I hope that makes up for the lateness. Plus I have a feeling next chapter is going to be quite short. **

**Review thanks: naruto watching freak, Vampire16, stormy-g, Affectionate, darkdeepwater, Kiyoko Kuzi, waveblader213, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, GaaraGrrl, siny, Herbblade, totalnarutofangirl85, cherryluver19, n/a, WaffleSharpie, LightoftheUniverse, AngelsHeart0908. **

**Really guys, 17 reviews for one chapter?! Yeah I've never had that many reviews for a chapter before that's so sweet of you. For this chapter can we try and make it 20? Sorry if I didn't reply to any of your reviews, especially if you have questions, the new system means I have no idea which ones I've replied to and I don't want to reply twice to the same review because I'll probably be saying the same thing. **

**Special thanks to: darkdeepwater, waveblader213, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno who all mentioned what they thought about bananas and reassured me that these hugely long ANs are not just for my own amusement. Personally I like when you split a banana, shove a Mars bar in there and toast it on the BBQ. Yum. Or mashed with brown sugar is nice too. Now it's time to tell me what is your favourite colour real quick please. **

**Sorry for the really late update, I failed my mocks (well two of them) and really need to crack down for the exams. I've had two (yeah they didn't go so well) and I've got four more to go so don't expect another update for three weeks (that's when my exams are over). **

**Review please and tell me what you liked, disliked, what you are confused about, what made you laugh etc. Thanks to all the people who asked how did Yumi knew about the video because I managed to answer that question which lead to Naruto and Yumi being out in the hall, which lead to Naruto remembering, see reviews do make a difference! Also check out my new poll! It's about my next story, the ones with the most votes I might consider posting a summary for. **

**One last thing: I GOT 150 REVIEWS! WOOT! Okay I'm done now. **


	19. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

"Urgh I really don't want to go to school today." Tenten leaned her head back against the seat.

"I do, I want to find why Karin shrieked at Yumi so meanly and launched herself across the table like that." Hana said, looking at the window while bouncing slightly in her seat.

"I never knew Karin had that sort of strength." Temari put in and Sakura smirked.

"Too bad Fugaku-san was not as impressed by it, did you see his face?" She sniggered and was soon joined by her friends.

"Naruto-kun told me that yesterday was sort of like a competition to see how well we handled ourselves in society." Hinata spoke up and her friends stared at her, well Temari glanced at her briefly before pulling her eyes back to the road.

"Wow Karin failed that." Sakura stated what they were all thinking and everyone laughed at imagining the scene last night as they drew into the school car park.

"I'm so glad that our one class with the guys is with Itachi, he doesn't seem to bow to the girls' blackmail." Hana said to Hinata as they climbed out.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei are being blackmailed with their jobs and home due to Uchiha-san having his influence spread over most of the country but Itachi-sensei is his own son with the same amount of influence."

"Plus we all know that Itachi-sensei does not get intimidated easily, after all he's dating Dina-chan." Hana joked and then froze as a voice from behind said,

"It's so nice that you think so highly of me Hana-san." The girls all slowly turned around to see Itachi standing there with his brother and the rest of the band.

"Hi Itachi-sensei. Did you have a fun time with Dina-chan last night?" Hana said cheerfully and Itachi eyed her with amusement.

"Yes I did and because of that I won't mention to her that you called her, what was it, intimidating." Hana smiled brightly.

"That would be so great Itachi-sensei." She said in a relieved tone and Itachi excused himself from the group who stood awkwardly for a few moments before Naruto broke it.

"Hinata-chan!" He pulled her into a bear hug and she glowed literally as he swung her around. Shikamaru walked up and gently got Temari's attention.

"I need to talk to you." He pulled her away from the group and talked to her in a low voice as the rest of their friends chattered to each other.

"I'm having flashbacks to what I've forgotten and I was wondering if you could fill in a few blanks." Temari looked happy for a moment before she calmed herself and nodded.

"Sure Shikamaru, what have you remembered?" She asked in a slightly hopeful voice.

"Well last night I had a memory of you waking me up and giving me the choice at whether I wanted to see a chick flick or not and I agreed because..." Here Shikamaru hesitated because he did not want to get too mushy and Temari shot him an amused look as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Because you rather be near me even if you were just falling asleep than not falling asleep at home. Yeah I remember that. Do you remember anything else?"

"This morning I remembered you trying to cook cupcakes...and then making them explode." Temari hit herself in the forehead with her hand.

"Of all the things you could have remembered, it was that?!" She asked in disbelief and this time it was Shikamaru's turn to throw her an amused look.

"Well I thought it was funny and how you were making them for me was sweet as well." Temari froze in shock, as did Shikamaru.

"Did you just call me 'sweet'?" Temari asked a growing smile on her face.

"No I didn't." Shikamaru denied.

"Yes you did." She pointed a finger at him and he shook his hands wildly.

"No I didn't!" There was a laugh from beside them and they turned to see the rest of their friends standing there watching them while either smiling or smirking.

"We were going to tell you that Karin and her cronies have just shown up." Sakura said, laughing a little.

"But you were just so involved with each other that we didn't want to interrupt." Hana said innocently. "By the way what was the argument about?" She asked curiously and Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"None of your business imouto-chan." Temari teased gently as she started to walk past them. "Let's go." She said to her friends as Hana went pink and Gaara stared at her in confusion.

"See you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved enthusiastically before Sasuke hit him around the head. "OW! What was that for asshole?" He growled at Sasuke. "Just because you haven't remembered..."

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke hissed tensely and Naruto cut himself off and turned to see what Sasuke was staring at. It was Karin and the others looking mad. The only thing was that Yumi was missing and this time it was Kin who was standing a little way from the group, almost as if trying to pretend she didn't belong with them.

"Why were they here?" Karin hissed at Sasuke, gesturing to the corner where the girls had gone. Sasuke stared back at her coolly.

"They were talking to my brother about their English. He just left before you came around the corner and as you saw they were leaving." Sasuke told the white lie with complete cool and while Karin did not seem to believe it, to doubt him anymore would make her look insecure and paranoid.

"Fine Sasuke-kun. Let's go in." She gripped onto his arm and dragged him, unwillingly, up the steps into the school.

"Hey Karin where's Yumi?" Naruto could not resist calling out and Karin's grip tightened on Sasuke's arms making him rip it out of her grip but for once Karin did not notice. She turned to Naruto.

"She's just a no good slut and a traitor too, she just abandoned us for them after all we've done for her. And she's no good either." Karin pointed a finger at Kin who just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Bit rich of you calling anyone a slut." Kin replied coolly and Karin puffed up like a frog.

"How dare you?" She shrieked and Kin rolled her eyes again.

"I'm outta here, see you guys later." She nodded to Shikamaru before she strode off into the school building. Karin was still standing there with her mouth open, stuttering slightly.

"How...how...."

"Oh shut up Karin." Was all Naruto said before he and his friends wandered off inside. Karin turned to her last two friends.

"Right we need to get mean on those girls. Hazuki spread the word about Sakura dating Zaku. That will make Kin pay as well."

"But I thought that Kin liked Shikamaru?" Hazuki asked, with a confused look on her face and Karin looked annoyed.

"Yeah she thinks she's in love with him, that why she only took one of the pills remember? But I've seen her looking at Zaku and if she hurts without even knowing why she is hurting that will just make her all confused." Karin smiled maliciously as did Ami while Hazuki looked confused.

"Can I do something to Hana?" Ami begged and Karin smirked at her as Hazuki ran off.

"Sure." She leaned in closer. "You know Hana is awful at Maths and she's like really insecure about it. Well steal her homework or something so her grade falls even more. And try to do something to Hinata as well. Now I need to find Kagami." Karin muttered. Luckily the person she was looking for was walking up to the main doors just at that moment, looking incredibly grumpy. She turned as Karin called out to her.

"Hey Karin, what's up?" She asked in a neutral voice and Karin frowned slightly.

"Trying to find a way to get back at those stupid sluts, they're messing everything up!" Karin said in a high pitched voice. Kagami looked angry.

"I know! I mean I managed to sneak into the ball last night as one of the waitresses but when I approached Gaara he rejected me, even when there was no one around! However he did kiss me." Kagami said dreamily and Karin stared at her in shock. "But then he pushed me away afterwards so I figured that he was all embarrassed about us." Karin personally thought that Kagami was being deluded, if anyone had a chance with Gaara it would be Ami! But she could use this.

"Well Hana is telling him loads of lies about us, and I heard that she told Gaara that you were a bitch." Kagami gasped at Karin's dramatic proclamation.

"She's always been jealous of me! Well we'll see how much she'll tell Gaara after what I have prepared for her." A little freaked out by the look in Kagami's eyes but again, very willing to use it, Karin said,

"But try and get Tenten and Temari as well, you know that Temari will spread lies about Gaara being her brother and make him listen to her." Karin nodded as Kagami looked disbelieving.

"That bitch! I will get her! I will get all of them!" Kagami marched into the school with Karin smiling at her back.

**Lunch**

"Sasuke-kun you have to sit next to me, you're my boyfriend." Karin pouted and Sasuke heaved a long suffering sigh and sat down at a table along with all his friends. They had just been starting to eat their lunch when Sakura stormed up and slapped the table hard.

"Me and Zaku?! Really?!" Sakura asked Karin in disbelief who just smirked up at her while Sasuke choked on the mouthful he had just taken. Hana had sidled up and looking bored, stepped in before Karin could reply.

"Zaku? Really Karin couldn't you come up with someone a little more plausible to spread rumours about Sakura with? She's hated him ever since he almost punched Tenten." Neji stiffened and looked up at Hana who just smiled innocently back at him. Karin looked dumbstruck so Ami spoke up.

"So Hana how was Maths?" She asked in a casual tone but Hana's eyes widened.

"It was you!" Gaara's head swivelled around so fast to stare at Ami and Hana that Naruto would swear later that he heard a crack.

"What did you do?" He asked Ami, his stare unwavering. She did not look at him, instead stared up at Hana who was staring at her mouth agape.

"Why don't you tell him Hana?" She goaded and Hana knew that she was stuck. It was already embarrassing enough when Gaara found out about her inability to do even the simplest sums without help the first time and she really did not want to repeat the experience.

"Nothing." She muttered grumpily before marching off, Sakura close behind. Gaara looked with contempt at Ami.

"Bitch." He muttered, almost inaudibly before turning back to this food. Both Neji and Sasuke searched out Zaku in the room, who turned out to be staring at Kin who was steadfastly eating her food without a glance up at all. When he saw the two glares being directed his way though, he dropped his eyes thinking it was because he was staring at one of Kuna's girlfriends.

"So Yumi, I'm curious what exactly did you say to Karin last night?" Naruto asked her in a whisper, leaning closer to her. Out of the corner Yumi could see Karin eyeing them and Hinata looked unhappily at them but she had to lean close to tell him so the others would not hear. Also the fact that he was a gorgeous guy did help.

"I told her the truth." Yumi whispered back, leaning in slightly closer. "I told her that I was no longer interested in going along with her twisted schemes and I had been helping the girls from the beginning. She did not like that but her reaction was better than I had ever expected." Yumi said, going slightly dreamy eyed while Naruto laughed.

"So you planned that to get her into Fugaku's bad books?" He asked in a whisper and Yumi nodded.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I knew that if she embarrassed him in public society, Fugaku Uchiha would not forget that."

"He's like an elephant." Naruto commented which sent Yumi giggling. It was annoying but Naruto could bear it, especially because she was not laughing at Hinata. He caught Hinata's eyes and gave her a wink and she smiled slightly at him and she glanced slightly at Yumi before looking down.

"What's up with her?" He muttered to himself and Yumi sniggered again. He turned to look at her. "What?"

"She's jealous of me." Yumi said and Naruto's face cleared as he saw this. "It's nice to be envied by her even if it is for something that is not actually the way that she thinks it is."

"I should go and tell her." He was about to stand up when Yumi grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"No!" She hissed, looking around at the group. Luckily everyone else was talking, or listening to another conversation, plus they were on the end of the table so could huddle together. "Look how about this, us two will go out together, saying we're going on a date, making sure we have an alibi even if no one believes it, and then you can go on a date with Hinata."

"What about you?" Naruto asked, even though he looked delighted at this idea.

"Don't worry I have a date as well." Yumi looked dreamy eyes over at a boy with a spiky brown ponytail who smiled slightly back at her. Naruto just chuckled and agreed to the date.

Over at the other table Hinata sighed slightly to herself, watching Yumi and Naruto wistfully.

"I thought after last night you wouldn't be jealous of her, after all she helped you get together." Sakura pointed as she noticed Hinata.

"I am grateful that she helped Naruto-kun and I." Hinata said hesitantly. "It's just that she used to a fan girl and she's sitting over there with him and I'm not allowed to, and it's just so annoying and I feel so helpless!" She complained and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Look at least you know that Yumi has no interest in Naruto." Ino reassured her with. "Temari doesn't even have that, considering that Kin is in love with Shikamaru and will probably try to make him fall in love with her, since he doesn't completely remember Temari." Ino said casually and Temari glared at her while everyone else looked annoyed.

"Thank you for that." Temari commented sarcastically. "So how did everyone's night go last night?" Hana looked slightly angry.

"Not so well."

"What?! But you spent like the whole night dancing with Gaara." Tenten said in a shocked tone. Hana smiled.

"Oh no that part was great, it's just that after he went to the bathroom he came back and looked really annoyed. So I asked him what was wrong and he said that Kagami had ambushed him on the way to the loo, dressed in a waitress' uniform, and then she kissed him!"

"SHE WHAT?!" Temari screeched and the whole room looked at her for a few seconds. "Oh carry on!" She called irritably and when a buzz filled the lunch room again she turned to Hana. "Are you sure?" Hana rolled her eyes.

"Like Gaara-kun would lie. Anyway Kagami tried to make me mad by saying that she and Gaara had shared a 'special moment' yesterday and that his kiss was 'sweet and gentle just like him'." Hana mimicked Kagami's voice.

"So she ambushed him? Low blow." Sakura said disgustedly.

"What are we going to do about all these things that they keep doing to get back at us?" Hinata asked worriedly. There was the rumour about Sakura and Zaku, Hana's missing Maths homework, Kagami lobbing a bunsen burner at Temari's head while Rin's back was turned (which she got detention for, the class were not willing to cover that up when Rin heard the crash), someone leaving a paint spray rigged to Sakura's locker and Tenten's books had been shredded.

"Well it's only Karin, Hazuki, Ami and Kagami causing the trouble so we can just keep an eye on them." Tenten warned.

"As for the long term plan, Hana how are you doing on that video for Fugaku-san?" Temari asked and Hana nodded decisively.

"What are you planning?" Sakura asked curiously, this was the first she heard of it.

"I'm preparing a video of how happy we all were with the guys and then I'm going to show it to Fugaku-san. After all he seems to be the only who is in a currently healthy marriage and seems to have a good side in Mikoto-san so I think his heart will soften after seeing this tape. I just need to go to the Computer Lab to finish it off." Hana answered and Sakura smiled.

"I think I'll like to see that tape."

**End of the day**

"Hey look it's the girls!" Naruto pointed out the familiar figures on the games pitch kicking a ball around.

"I have an idea! Let's go and see them!" Yumi said, as if she just thought of it.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Naruto dragged Sasuke over, out of Karin's grip and the others seemed to have no other option apart from to follow them.

"Hey girls." Naruto greeted them exuberantly and they all smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted quietly but the girls' faces all froze as Karin, Hazuki and Ami marched over.

"What are you doing here?" Hazuki asked in a snotty voice. Tenten looked at her in confusion.

"We're kicking a ball around." She said slowly as if doubting Hazuki's IQ level while motioning to the ball at Temari's feet. Sasuke stared at it and then at Sakura.

"Yeah we used to do that in the garden..." He said in a not-quite-there voice before he fell clutching his head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin and Sakura both shouted in alarm but it was Karin who reached out a hand to Sasuke who grabbed it. Karin threw a triumphant look at Sakura before turning back to Sasuke.

"What's happening Sakura?" He muttered but the whole group around him heard it. He did not seem to care but glanced up at the person whose hand he held. He stared at Karin for a moment before throwing her hand away. "You're not Sakura. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke's voice had started to rise in panic at the many people clustered around him and as he cried out in pain again, he did not seem to recognise anyone, shrinking back from anyone trying to help him. Sakura knew what she had to do and knelt beside Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm here." She said soothingly to Sasuke as she rubbed his back. Sasuke managed to pull his head up to look at her.

"It's really you." He said in shock and then quick as a snake, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and started talking softly into his ear.

"I'm here Sasuke-kun. It's okay, it'll be okay."

"It hurts Sakura." Sasuke managed to gasp out and the guys (and some of the girls) jaws dropped in shock at hearing Sasuke admitting weakness. Sakura took this in her stride however and just continued to talk to him,

"I know it does Sasuke-kun, but it will be better I promise you." He finally relaxed and collapsed against her.

"So do you remember?" Naruto asked Sasuke, kneeling down beside him. He recognised the symptoms and was quite aware of how much it hurt for over three years' worth of memories to be remembered in an instant.

"Yeah I do." Sasuke said slowly and Sakura hugged him slightly. Karin squeaked in terror, he had remembered and seemed more attached to Sakura than ever before, the question was, why had the pills not worked? Unfortunately for her Sasuke heard and looked up at her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen.

"Get lost Karin." He said steely and she backed up a little in fear. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to love her! Next Sasuke turned his eyes onto her two lackeys. "Ami and Hazuki, you too." They all made a strangled sound before scurrying off.

"That was unexpected." Tenten was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm so glad you remember Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly to Sasuke who smiled slightly at her. To interrupt the moment however Sakura caught sight of Hana. "What the hell are you doing with that camera Hana? Are you _filming _this?" She asked in anger making a grab for the camera, halted by Sasuke's arm around her waist. Hana just smiled at the people who were glaring at her for being so inappropriate.

"It's just the last scene in the video." She stopped the camera and then dashed off saying, "To the computer lab!"

"Why she's going there?" Naruto asked in confusion while Hinata just gave a secretive smile.

"Gaara can you go and make sure she doesn't hurt herself please?" Sakura asked and he nodded before jogging after Hana.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Temari called wanting to spend some time with her brother.

"What's the video about?" Sasuke asked Sakura who just gave the smile Hinata gave Naruto.

"Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow."

**Okay since everyone got confused about this last chapter, when Yumi said open relationship she meant that her and Naruto's relationship was not exclusive so they were free to date other people and normally it means that they are free to sleep with other people. Now imagine someone that is seen to be a fan girl saying that about the one she is fan girling. Also the pills mentioned will be explained next chapter.**

**Review thanks: siny, AngelsHeart0908, GaaraGrrl, Herbblade, darkdeepwater, bladeshifter, waveblader213, LightOfTheUniverse,cherryluver19, WaffleSharpie, animegirl9989, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, vampire16, naruto watching freak, NarutoFanner. Truly thanks, I was overwhelmed by the number of different people that reviewed! **

**Special thanks to the people who told me their favourite colours which shows that they actually read my ANs: siny, GaaraGrrl, darkdeepwater, waveblader, LightOfTheUniverse, animegirl9989, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno. My favourite is blue, dark blue but not navy. **

**Okay darkdeepwater (whose reviews I love but can't reply to) suggested getting Kankuro together with Kin or Yumi, and since Kin and Zaku seem to have a thing, it's most likely to be Yumi and I thought that was a great idea! However since we're coming to the end, it will only be a very short scene but do you want it or not? **

**Only 2 or 3 chapters to go people! I don't know about you, but I'm really excited, my first completed multi-chaptered story! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! **


	20. True Colours

**True Colours**

DING DONG!

"Naruto get the door." Kakashi muttered from underneath the ice pack which Rin had placed across his nose.

"A little busy Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered through clenched teeth as he leaned to the right which would somehow help his car to come away from the edge of the cliff on the screen.

"Wait five seconds and Sasuke will have killed you, leaving you free to open the door." Neji said, not looking up from his book. Unfortunately this drew Naruto's attention to him.

"Hey Neji can get it, he's not doing anything important, he's just reading!" Neji looked up from his book only to glare at Naruto.

"Which helps improves your intelligence. Unlike playing video games." He retorted.

DING DONG!

"One of you better get the door otherwise I will let you lovely little fiancées in at seven tomorrow morning." Kakashi snapped. That got everyone's attention which gave Sasuke enough time to shove Naruto off the road in the video game and win the race.

"Damn it! Kakashi-sensei this is your entire fault!" Naruto muttered as he stomped out the room to get the doorbell.

"Yeah but it got you to answer the doorbell." Kakashi muttered and then groaned again at Naruto's rude response to whoever was at the door. "Sasuke go and make sure that Naruto hasn't offended anyone important." Sasuke did the same as Naruto, grumbled but went and did it anyway.

"It's nobody important." He said in an offhand voice and Kakashi heard Fugaku's angry voice. "Oh damn it." Kakashi raised himself up and went out of the door. Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru followed as Sasuke's call of "Sakura!" was heard.

"Why is everyone gathering in the hall?" Neji asked irritably standing by the sitting room door, feeling slightly out of place, considering that Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru had gone to stand next to their respective girls while Gaara had leaned on a wall, watching everyone closely. Neji felt comfortable around Tenten, more comfortable that he felt around anyone other than his band mates and Kakashi, but since he did not remember her, he wondered about how much she would welcome. Luckily she solved that problem by coming and standing close next to him, not touching but allowing him to touch her if he wanted. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Did you watch the tape?" Sakura asked Fugaku eagerly, who hesitated but then nodded.

"Well? What did you think?" Hana asked impatiently which Temari elbowed her for. Fugaku looked pained but continued,

"Well I still think I made the right decision in giving Sasuke and his friends those pain-killing, memory-erasing drugs at the hospital earlier," The boys all looked surprised at this, as well as angry, but stayed quiet. "Simply so they could experience another option rather than just you, but it seems even with those options open to them without guilt, they still chose you so I guess, I'm sorry." There was a stunned silence from the group until there was a large cry from the open door that everyone had forgotten about.

"NO!" A spitting mad Karin stalked forward, followed by Ami and Hazuki who looked ready to kill while Kin and Yumi followed, looking unusually happy. "YOU CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND!"

"I assure you I can." Fugaku said coolly. "And stop shouting at me."

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Hazuki wailed and Sakura and Sasuke (the nearest people) covered their ears at the high pitched screech. "AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE WE WENT TO WITH THE PILLS AS WELL!" It seemed that time froze for a moment with Karin, Kin, Hazuki and Ami looked guilty, or at the very least caught out while the rest of them looked confused.

"What do you mean by pills?" Fugaku asked Hazuki icily. She just gaped back at him and Kin stepped forward.

"Okay confession time. We had these pills from the hospital, the same medicine that caused the memory loss. The plan was to give them to the guys and extend their period of memory loss." Anger was growing on the faces of the girls and the band as well as Fugaku. Yumi was just looked, agape at Kin. "But I didn't like that, it was just going too far, so when Hazuki, Ami and Karin weren't looking, I switched the pills for aspirin, which was still a painkiller but not the same one. That is probably why Sasuke and Naruto have regained their memories. The only thing I don't understand is why Neji and Gaara haven't regained their memories." Kin looked puzzled and once again everyone was too stunned to speak. Well except Hazuki.

"That was me and Ami. We gave Neji and Gaara some extra pills to make it even longer."

"Oh my God Hazuki shut up!" Karin squeaked, inching away from the rest of the group.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yumi asked Kin.

"You weren't there the first time we came up with the plan and then we only got a chance to give the guys the pills once, or twice in Hazuki and Ami's cases, because after that they didn't eat the food and drink we brought them. Which was probably a good idea now in hindsight." Kin mused.

"Kin and Yumi please can you get out of the way." Sakura said sweetly, pushing up the sleeves of her long sleeved top she was wearing.

"Why? Oh." Yumi noticed how menacing the girls looked so she quickly dragged Kin out of the way of their former friends.

"How dare you drug them?" Sakura hissed as she advanced on Karin.

"I didn't drug them!" Karin cried as she backed away.

"But the intent was there." Sakura hissed back before throwing a punch at Karin's jaw that threw her back against the wall. Karin clutched her jaw looking extremely white-faced before hissing,

"You bitch." And then tackling Sakura. The rest of Sakura's friends took this as a signal and split up to take care of the other two, knowing that Sakura could take care of herself. Temari and Hana inched towards Ami while Hinata and Tenten circled Hazuki. Temari made the first move by pinning Ami to the floor and punching her in the face.

"Don't you ever try to drug my brother again." Hana, being less physical than Temari, decided to attack something else, her vanity. She quickly swiped up a pair of scissors from the hall table and cutting her hair unevenly as close to the head as possible so the only way to make it even was for her to shave her head. When Ami saw her hair on the floor she started screaming and tried to buck Temari off.

"My hair! My beautiful hair! How could you do this to me? You're so mean!" Ami started to sob and with a sigh Temari let her up and sent her out of the open front door. They turned to the others.

Hinata and Tenten had done much the same as them, after Tenten had beaten Hazuki up, Hinata had told her exactly what would happen to her if she came near anyone they were even friendly with again. Sakura had managed to get the better of Karin and had used a whole roll of duct tape she had pulled from somewhere to wrap Karin up so she know resembled a grey mummy.

"Okay Hazuki-san now I want you to take your friend and go home." Hinata told the scared girl quietly. She nodded quickly before rolling Karin out of the door.

"That was satisfying." Tenten summed up and Temari looked thoughtful.

"Now that's done, there's one last thing." She walked up to Kin who watched her warily.

SLAP! Kin helped her red cheek in shock. "That was for even considering drugging them in the first place." Then Temari leaned forward and hugged Kin tightly. "And that was for realising it was wrong and fixing it, even a little bit." Kin was speechless with surprise and made no move to struggle against Yumi dragging over to the door.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow hopefully." Yumi called before she walked out of the door, Kin in tow.

"And now that's everything back to normal, I need to go and tell Mikoto." Fugaku excused himself and followed everyone else, but shut the door behind him.

"He's right. Everything is back to normal. Well almost." Hana amended as she remembered that Neji and Gaara still didn't remember.

"What I want to know is what on earth was on that tape to make him change his mind." Sasuke finally said as everyone trooped into the sitting room.

"Do you want to watch it? Fugaku-san gave me the tape." Temari held up it up and there were nods of agreement all around.

_When the video faded in, it was of Kuna's back garden, of the bit near the outdoor swimming pool where there were shouts of laughter. First it focused in on Sasuke and Naruto lying down with their knees bent and Sakura and Hinata sitting on their feet. _

_"So whoever catches the most grapes wins! Let's go!" And Hinata and Sakura started to throw grapes into their boyfriends' mouths with them twisting and turning without taking their elbows off the ground to catch them. After a short while there were no more grapes and Sakura and Hinata had descended into giggles._

_"I caught 12!" Naruto crowed happily as he swept Hinata off her feet and started swinging her round. _

_"I caught 15." Sasuke said smugly looping his arms around Sakura's waist. "I win." He said lowly before kissing Sakura. Naruto pouted and put a dizzy Hinata down. _

_"Aw no fair!" _

_"Come on Naruto-kun, I want to swim in the pool." Hinata tugged gently on Naruto's hand and he followed her lead leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone. The camera panned away to the swimming pool where Temari, Ino and Hana were on lidos while Tenten and Neji were talking in the water and the rest of the guys were threatening to splash the girls or push them off the lidos._

_"I swear Sai, if one drop of water so much as touches me, I'll make you cook me a gourmet meal." Ino threatened and Naruto grinned as an evil idea came to him. Letting go of Hinata he took a running jump and dive bombed into the pool, soaking everyone in the process. The people in the water did not mind so much but the people on the lidos shrieked. Shikamaru and Gaara sidled up to Hana and Temari's lidos and quickly ducked underwater and overturned them. _

_"SHIKAMARU!" Hana shrieked when she saw who had done it and she started to chase him around the pool while Temari dove underwater to try and catch up with her brother. When Ino got turned off by Naruto, it soon turned into a guys against the girls water fight. _

_"Come on Kakashi-sensei join in!" Sakura called to Kakashi, and the camera bobbed as he put it down and ran to join the two teenagers who had just jumped in. _

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

_The next scene faded in with Gaara kneeling in front of Hana, wrapping gauze around her ankle. Kankuro and Temari came in with a tray with water and pills on it. _

_"Hey Hana-chan, you okay?" Kankuro ruffled Hana's head while she mock glared up at him. But before she could answer Gaara did. _

_"Of course she's not okay, she almost broke her ankle." He snapped as his brother while still carrying off with his careful wrapping. Hana rolled her eyes. _

_"Look I didn't almost broke my ankle, I twisted it when I fell on it funny and it's nothing to worry about, I'll just need to stay off my feet for the next few days. I've had worse. I'm not going to die of a broken ankle." Gaara looked at Hana's reassuring face and hugged her tightly. _

_"So are you going to relax now?" Kankuro asked Gaara, who shot him a glare quickly but nodded. _

_"Phew." Temari joked as she put the tray down. "And Hana if your ankle hurts, there is some painkillers here. Also remember to keep that ankle elevated." She reminded her and both Gaara and Kankuro set to work. Gaara lifted up her ankle onto a mound of cushions on the coffee table while Kankuro counted out the number of pills she would need. Here Temari caught sight of the camera. _

_"What is this doing here?" With that the scene faded out._

**00000000000000000000000000000**

_Next was a scene of the patio lit up with many different tea lights in jars so they would not set the shrubbery alight. In the middle of the patio was an oddly shaped figure which turned into Neji and Tenten when the camera focussed. They seemed to be dancing to some faint music in the background. _

_"Hey Neji have you ever thought of taking over the Hyuuga company? I mean once Hiashi's dead and Hanabi's in charge?" Tenten asked Neji quietly not moving her head from his shoulder. _

_"I have been thinking about it, but I feel that Hanabi-sama will probably do a good job running it by herself and that way I am more open to other careers. What are you thinking of doing for a career?" Neji said back, his head not changing position from the side of Tenten's head either. _

_"I'm not quite sure yet, something to do with weapons like owning a weapons shop or something. But I want to use the weapons, I've just never been good at making them but I'm not a fan of guns. It doesn't take much skill to use them." Suddenly she giggled. "Isn't it slightly weird that we're on a romantic date, dancing, we're alone and we're talking about careers?" _

_"That's just us, Tenten-chan." Neji said smoothly and Tenten laughed. Their heads separated before they came together again when they kissed. It faded out again. _

**000000000000000000000000000**

_The next thing it showed was Naruto and Hinata playing cards against Shikamaru and Temari. _

_"So we're playing against two strategists, how the hell are we going to win?" Naruto said quietly to Hinata and she smiled softly at him. _

_"By not having a strategy." Naruto's face split into a grin and Hinata continued. "Besides with your luck and our combined determination we'll win this." They smiled at each other, while Shikamaru and Temari looked on suspiciously. The scene blinked in and out and subtitles with, '3 hours later' came across the screen. The same scene came back in, except with many differences. _

_"How the hell did we lose to them?" Temari asked Shikamaru in disbelief. He rubbed his face. _

_"I have no idea." He said slowly. Hinata and Naruto were counting their winnings with glee. "I mean any strategy they came up with I could work out and we could defeat it." _

_"But we lost at everything! Poker, Hearts, Blackjack even Snap!" Shikamaru looked tired. _

_"It's simple. You can defeat any strategy so we just didn't have a strategy. We relied on luck." Hinata took pity on Shikamaru and Temari before she went back with Naruto, trying to decide how to spend the money and various favours they had won. _

_"Course. I swear those two are the luckiest people I know." Temari said to Shikamaru as she curled up beside him. _

_"You can't beat luck." Shikamaru said, leaning back as well. _

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_The next scene was a very familiar one. _

_"Yeah we used to do that in the garden..." Sasuke said in a dreamy voice before he fell clutching his head. _

_"Sasuke-kun!" Karin and Sakura both shouted in alarm but it was Karin who reached out a hand to Sasuke who grabbed it. Karin threw a triumphant look at Sakura before turning back to Sasuke._

_"What's happening Sakura?" He muttered but the whole group around him heard it. He did not seem to care but glanced up at the person whose hand he held. He stared at Karin for a moment before throwing her hand away. "You're not Sakura. Where's Sakura?" Sasuke's voice had started to rise in panic at the many people clustered around him and as he cried out in pain again, he did not seem to recognise anyone, shrinking back from anyone trying to help him. Sakura knew what she had to do and knelt beside Sasuke. _

_"Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm here." She said soothingly to Sasuke as she rubbed his back. Sasuke managed to pull his head up to look at her. _

_"It's really you." He said in shock and then quick as a snake, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and started talking softly into his ear._

_"I'm here Sasuke-kun. It's okay, it'll be okay." _

_"It hurts Sakura." Sasuke managed to gasp out and the guys (and some of the girls) jaws dropped in shock at hearing Sasuke admitting weakness. Sakura took this in her stride however and just continued to talk to him,_

_"I know it does Sasuke-kun, but it will be better I promise you." He finally relaxed and collapsed against her. _

_"So do you remember?" Naruto asked Sasuke, kneeling down beside him. He recognised the symptoms and was quite aware of how much it hurt for over three years' worth of memories to be remembered in an instant. _

_"Yeah I do." Sasuke said slowly and Sakura hugged him slightly. Karin squeaked in terror, he had remembered and seemed more attached to Sakura than ever before, the question was, why had the pills not worked? Unfortunately for her Sasuke heard and looked up at her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen. _

_"Get lost Karin." He said steely and she backed up a little in fear. Next Sasuke turned his eyes onto her two lackeys. "Ami and Hazuki, you too." They all made a strangled sound before scurrying off. _

"So what do you think?" Hana asked everyone. "I wanted to make it more like a movie but I just needed to get the point across. That everyone was happy without Fugaku's interference and he should just leave well enough alone." She said firmly and then looked at her friends. Sakura and Hinata were crying softly, Temari was rubbing her eyes furiously while Tenten was staring rigidly at the TV, blinking rapidly. All the guys just looked thunderstruck, especially Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. However Shikamaru's expression was for a different reason than the others, his memories had finally completely come back, even if it was slowly over the past few days. "Was it okay?" Hana asked worriedly and Gaara had the presence of mind to nod while the other girls knelt down beside Hana and caught her in a hug.

"That was so sweet Hana." Sakura sobbed into her shoulder.

"Thanks Hana." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah thanks." Sasuke echoed and the other boys grunted in thanks and Hana beamed.

**Under a month for the update, a record for me. Sort of. **

**I've had it pointed out that Ino was missing from last chapter and this one as well. Mostly because she didn't fit in here, but the official story is that she was sick.**

**Review thanks: kairigurl08, Aiko Yamarashi, Black Rose, Light of the Universe, AngelsHeart0908, bladeshifter, GaaraGrrl, naruto watching freak, totalnarutofangirl85, cherryluver19, darkdeepwater, NarutoFanner, siny, vampire16, Musik Drache, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno, stormy-g. **

**Thanks to all the people who looked at my AN, or at least showed they did by answering my question: Light of the Universe, bladeshifter, GaaraGrrl, darkdeepwater, NarutoFanner, vampire16, TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno.**

**For the vote, I am going to do a mention of Kankuro and Yumi but it is not going to get in the way of the girls (hope I reassured all the people that were worried about this). If you really want a scene where Yumi and Kankuro get together, I can do a short oneshot for you. I like the sound of that. **

**Anyway next chapter there will be a time skip of about a month. And no, no one will remember in that time skip. **

**The poll on my profile will be closed when Complete Insanity is complete. As in next chapter. The two winning stories are: Torn Apart and Wrong Time, Wrong Place. And as promised, summaries:**

**WTWP: A different route to school took Sakura away from the crowds of people, and into a dangerous world of the secret branch of military. Sasuke Uchiha is helping to lead the Leaf into a war against Sound and the Akatsuki but every great man needs a great woman behind him. Sasuke meet Sakura.** **Sasusaku, NejiTen, TemaShikaIno, NaruHina.**

**Torn Apart: The war had torn Japan apart, the people left struggled to survive in a lawless world where only the strongest survived. Sasusaku NejiTen ShikaIno NaruHina**

**If there is a third place story, I'll place that summary in the next chapter or on my profile. Review please! I'm trying for 200!**


	21. The End of the Year

**Okay I don't own Naruto. **

**The End of the Year**

Neji snapped himself awake and stared up at the ceiling for a minute. Something was different, it was something to do with Tenten.

"Tenten!" He said urgently, throwing the covers off him and running downstairs.

"Hey Neji, what's the hurry?" Sasuke asked, being the only one up at this time.

"Sasuke at the first dance after we met the girls did I go with Hazuki because Tenten said yes to someone before I could ask her?" Neji asked Sasuke as he searched for the phone.

"Yes...." Sasuke answered slowly. "Does that mean you remember?" Neji nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes and now I need to phone Tenten."

"Wait, you just remembered? Everything?" Sasuke questioned. "Just like that? No pain at all?"

"I just woke up and knew everything that had happened before the accident, I remembered Tenten and how I met everyone." He answered as he held the phone to his ear.

"That can't be fair, no pain at all." Sasuke muttered as he left the room but Neji ignored him.

"_Hello?" _Came the very sleepy answer from the end of the line.

"Hey this is Neji, can I speak to Tenten please?"

_"Sure Neji but I swear that if you phone again at seven, I'll tell her you called her fat." _

"But I didn't call her fat." He said impatiently.

"_Wait, does that mean you remember?" _Sakura's voice was suddenly urgent.

"Just put Tenten on the phone, if I did I would want her to be the first to know."

"_Fine, fine. I'm turning you over." _

"Thank you."

_"Neji, what is so important that you felt the whole house needed to be woken up for. Well apart from Anko, she can sleep through anything." _Neji smiled slightly at Tenten's babbling.

"Tenten I remember." He said simply.

_"Everything?!" _

"Yes, everything. I remember meeting you for the first time, I remember meeting the guys, I remember how exactly Hazuki screwed me over, everything."

_"Neji that is brilliant, I'm so happy!_ _This is so totally worth being woken up hideously early, even if you don't think it's so early. Did it_ _hurt you?" _Her voice was suddenly worried.

"No I woke up and just knew everything. I must have dreamt it in the night and then remembered when I woke up."

"_So you remembered and it was pain-free, that's great! I wonder why it was so different for all of you." _

_"_Probably because we're all different people who react differently to an experimental drug." Neji reasoned. "But this also means I remember the night on the tape."

Neji could almost feel Tenten blushing.

_"I'm glad...again. I can't stop smiling, it's like I have a hanger in my mouth as Temari so kindly put it."_

"Is someone there?"

"_Well the girls are here." _There was a pause. _"You probably don't want to talk in front of them. Well do you want to talk later at school? In private?" _

"I'd like that. See you later Tenten."

_"Bye Neji." _Neji hung up, feeling more relaxed than he had in ages.

***

At the breakfast table this morning, he wasn't the only one with exciting news to share.

"I want you guys to be the first to know, along with the girls, that....Kurenai's pregnant." Asuma beamed as everyone congratulated him.

"How far is she along?" Shikamaru asked, spooning some cereal into his mouth.

"She's about 15 weeks along."

"Why wait so long to tell us?" Kakashi asked casually.

"We wanted to wait past the danger date for miscarriage which is normally in the first three months." Asuma answered. "But I'm so glad that you all know."

"Do you know what it is? A girl or a boy?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Kurenai wanted to know right away. It's a boy."

"YES!" Naruto cheered as everyone expressed congratulations."

"This is good news. Kurenai's pregnant, Neji's remembered, now all we have to have is Gaara remembering and an engagement." Sasuke said, as he spread jam on his toast and Neji glared at him.

"You did that on purpose." He muttered as everyone looked between them.

"Neji, do you remember?" Kakashi asked hesitantly and Neji nodded.

"That is great." Asuma smiled while Gaara looked down at his breakfast. Now all he had to do was remember.

***

When Neji stepped out the limo he was immediately tackled by Tenten around the waist.

"It's good to see you too Tenten." He said quietly to her, smiling slightly.

"Shut up Neji, I'm allowed to be happy." She said snappily but the effect was ruined by how tightly she was holding him.

"I'm so glad you remembered Neji-nii-san." Hinata said happily as she approached the car quietly. The relationship between her and Neji had been strained due to how he did not remember reconciling with her, only what he disliked about her, or rather the Main House.

"I'm glad too Hinata-sama." Neji said, warmer than how he had acted for the last few months.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he launched himself at Hinata and swung her around in a bear hug. All of them were happy to see their girlfriends except for Gaara, who was even quieter than usual.

"Hey Gaara what's wrong?" Hana asked as she walked along him.

"Nothing." He replied quietly and Hana rolled her eyes.

"Now you might not remember but you always do this but I never give up and eventually you will tell me." Hana chatted away and Gaara looked annoyed.

"That's exactly it." He turned to her in frustration and she looked at him in surprise. "I can't remember. Everyone else has remembered and I still haven't. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong you Gaara. Something is wrong with Ami who gave you the pills but it just takes you longer to remember. You will okay, sometime soon if Neji is any indicator. Just don't try to force it." Hana said reassuringly.

"But don't you feel horrible that your friends have all got their boyfriends back like they were and you're stuck with the thirteen year old me."

"Okay look we have half an hour before school so can we just go somewhere private and talk about this. You know where not everyone can hear us." Hana looked around uneasily at the hundreds of interested eyes.

"Where?" Gaara asked.

"The roof. It's where you first confessed that you liked me during the dance."

On the roof Gaara looked around as Hana secured the door.

"Where were we?" Hana asked.

"You brought me up here to say that you're breaking up with me because it's too hard for you." Gaara stated and Hana looked shocked.

"What? Where you get that from? No Gaara I brought you up here because I'm saying this for the first time and I don't want an audience." Gaara glanced at her.

"What?" Hana took a deep breath and said clearly,

"I love you." Gaara faced her, eyes wide with shock and Hana rambled on. "I love you, and this means that I'm not going to just leave when things get a bit hard. Every relationship has its bumps, ours was just a little unusual. Even if you never regain your memory, I don't care! Well I do care but it won't affect our relationship. I mean it will but we will last. And you have to start believing that." Hana looked at Gaara unsurely especially when he said nothing. He just leaned in and kissed her.

***

Watching the scene on the roof was Shikamaru and Temari. They had been lying on the football field, cloud gazing and talking when Temari had caught a flash of red hair in the corner of her vision.

"I'm so glad they made up, they both deserve each other." Temari said firmly and Shikamaru looked sideways at her.

"It's not every day you see a sister happy about catching her little brother making out with his girlfriend."

"I'm not happy that they are making out, which they are not doing by the way, it's just a quick peck, I'm happy that they're happy."

"That's nice but you do realise that 'quick peck' is still going on." Shikamaru pointed out and Temari looked away from him at the couple. She made a sound of disgust.

"Oh they are. How disgusting. Especially since I consider Hana a little sister." She was about to look away when Gaara wrenched himself away from Hana and fell to the ground. "Gaara!" Temari cried as she and Shikamaru raced towards the school, passing Sasuke and Sakura on the way.

***

"I wonder what could be so urgent." Sakura asked Sasuke as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They were leaning against one of the trees in the school grounds.

"Shikamaru probably rigged Kakashi's chair or something and they're trying to reverse before he sits on it. Remember what they did to Genma's chair." Sasuke murmured without opening his eyes. Sakura giggled and he cracked his eyes open. "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny per say, I'm just really happy that you can say 'Remember' for a memory we shared." Sasuke smiled and rubbed Sakura's back gently.

"Me too Sakura. I hated having complete blank spots on my memory with everyone knowing more about my life than I did." Sakura smiled and then rapidly changed the subject after something caught her eye.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what do you think of Sai?" She asked curiously.

"I think he looks too much like me to be completely comfortable around him but he's okay for Ino. Why?"

"Cause he's over there with Ino." Sakura answered, pointing. "Funny, I didn't think he went to this school."

***

He did not but was considering transferring. Ino had agreed to pose for him and now he was sketching her blowing kisses at him.

"Oh I'm probably so vain for enjoying this, but oh well!" Ino said delightedly.

"You're not vain Ino-chan. I like drawing you and you like being drawn. Simply that." Sai commented as his forehead furrowed in concentration. Ino smiled at him.

"That's why I like you Sai. You always know what to say to make me feel better. That's really important to a girl."

"What else is important to a girl?" Sai asked, concentrating on her answers.

"The guy actually wanting to make you feel better, to try and right whatever has gone wrong in the girl's life even when it's not his fault. Like if someone made a comment at school about the girl being ugly or something and then the guy would say something about her being beautiful even with bed head and in their comfiest clothes."

"Wow, and here I thought that what girls wanted was for a guy to give them beautiful, expensive things." Sai replied, going on what his previous girlfriend had wanted.

"No just a guy who actually genuinely cares for her."

"I care for you Ino." Sai said softly, looking up from his pad. Ino smiled brightly at him.

"I care about you too Sai." They both smiled at each other when something caught Ino's eye. "Hey there's Hinata and Naruto!" Ino waved to her two friends who were by the flowerbeds holding hands. They waved back.

***

"They make a good couple." Naruto commented to Hinata and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad that everyone's happy." Hinata said and then bent down next to the flowerbed. "Look there's tulips here, I love tulips. They're really bright and almost cheerful." She looked up to see Naruto staring at her. She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry, I just really like gardening, especially flowers."

"Don't be sorry Hinata-chan. It's really nice to see you passionate about something. Did you know what red tulips mean?" He asked casually as he picked one up and twirled it between his fingers. Hinata blushed.

"Yes I do, but how..?" She blushed again, not wanting to seem as she was questioning why Naruto would know something as romantic as the language of flowers.

"Sasuke found a book and was going to send a bouquet to Sakura but never got around to it." His mouth snapped shut as he realised he was babbling and instead just handed Hinata the flower.

"Naruto-kun..." She whispered looking from the flower to him. "Thank you."

"I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto said, repeating the flower's meaning.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered back before hugging him tightly.

***

"They're so cute together. I'm so glad I didn't screw that up." Yumi confided in Kankuro as they walked into the school.

"So am I." Kankuro mentioned as he took her hand. "I'm glad I run into you that day after you left little brother's house. Mostly because we got together that day but also because that would have been awkward walking into that."

"I can identify with that. It would have been very couply."

"Is couply even a word?" Kankuro asked as they walked past the basketball court where Neji and Tenten were playing against each other.

***

"I'm just so happy that you remembered Neji." Tenten said, in between scoring a point. "I've been kinda jealous of Sakura, Hinata and Temari because they have their boyfriends completely with them and I know you felt uncomfortable being around me." She explained and Neji quickly kissed her before replying,

"I was but I also felt more comfortable with you than anyone else. It was very...conflicting."

"It must have felt so weird everyone knowing more about your life than yourself." Neji nodded at Tenten's insight.

"It was. The only people we felt we could trust were each other but only because they were going through the same thing and knew exactly how lost and confused each of us was."

"Neji, do you remember what we talked about on that video?" Tenten asked slowly as she caught the ball and started to spin it in her hands.

"About future careers? Yeah." Neji looked down as he walked towards Tenten and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"So have you decided?" Neji smiled slightly at her familiar trait, even if it was more the fact that he knew that this was a trait of hers from past experience.

"Something in law enforcement." He answered simply and Tenten took a moment to process this. "You were considering that as well?" Neji guessed shrewdly.

"How did you know?" Tenten asked, honest shock in her tone.

"Your emotions are easy to read, to me anyway." Neji answered.

"I don't want to seem as if I'm going into it just cause you are, I can just imagine myself doing something like that. Protecting people from criminals and bringing justice to those who have nothing else." She looked up at Neji.

"We would make a good team." Neji said suddenly, making Tenten look into his eyes which were staring off into their distant future. "I would do the leaps of logic that no one else but you would be able to understand and you would be the compassionate one that would listen to the victims and make sure their voices were heard."

"That sounds good Neji." Tenten hugged him tightly around the waist and he looped his arms around her back. "That sounds good."

***

Later they were in English, messing around because it was their last English lesson of the year, when they were interrupted by Dina sneaking into the classroom.

"Ooooooooo." The class chorused as she kissed Itachi on the mouth.

"Yes, yes class. This is Dina Gekkou, my-" He was interrupted by a gasp from Hana.

"Dina-chan, what is that giant rock doing on your finger?" All eyes zoomed in on Dina's hand and at the diamond that sparkled on her finger.

"Yes as I was saying, this is Dina Gekkou, my fiancée." All the girls in the class crowded around Dina exclaiming over the diamond and her upcoming marriage while all the guys crowded around Itachi, offering congratulations.

"So how did that happen?" Sasuke nodded at Dina. "What about Sandra-san?"

"Dina came over one night and Sandra grew quite jealous and so she ended up throwing kaa-san's favourite vase at Dina's head just as Kaa-san and Tou-san was coming in."

"Ouch. Guess they and you weren't that happy about that." Neji commented and Itachi nodded his head.

"I took Dina out of the room as Tou-san ordered Sandra out of the house unless he called the police on her for assault."

"Woah, dramatic." Zaku added.

"So Dina, why were you allowed in?" Hana asked curiously as they had finished admiring the ring.

"Well I was showing Cassie around the school, after all she is coming her next year." All the girls looked around and Temari took it onto herself to ask the obvious question,

"And where is Cassie?"

"She's talking to Genma-san, you didn't think I would just leave wandering around the school on her own did you?" Dina asked and the girls shuffled her feet.

"Course not. Why Genma-sensei?" Sakura changed the subject quickly.

"She's the black sheep of the family, she's can actually do Maths and she likes it." Hana answered.

"So how are things with Gaara going?" Dina asked, more able to focus on her sister's problem now her own crisis was over.

"They're going great! He remembered right when he was kissing me."

"Awww." All the girls chorused apart, some faked, some real.

"That's so cute." Dina gushed and hugged her sister tightly.

***

At the end of the day, the band and their girlfriends sauntered outside.

"Only a week left, how does everyone feel?" Temari asked as they sat down on the hill down to the football field.

"So relaxed, I could just sleep here." Hana murmured, curled up next to Gaara.

"I think she means about school ending Hana." Sakura commented.

"Should have made that more clear." Hana retorted, yawning slightly at the end.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who's tired." Naruto said as he eyed the sleeping Hinata.

"Yeah she's been tired a lot lately." Temari said looking worried and Shikamaru propped an eye open.

"Stop worrying Temari, she's just been worrying about the end of school and the start of school and basically all of us." Sakura said and Naruto frowned.

"That's got to be stressing her out."

"That's just what Hinata does, she worries about her friends. Actually she's got better at it since she met us. Before the ones she most cared about were Hanabi and Hana who the most reckless people ever so she had good reason to be worried." Tenten laughed at Hana's glare.

"Hey girls." Kurenai approached the group. "Ready to go?" They all stood up with sighs and groans while Hinata stumbled up having just been woken up.

"We have to go to the hairdressers." Sakura explained to Sasuke as she kissed him goodbye.

"Hey we can tell everyone about there about the baby." Hana said excitedly and Kurenai groaned.

"This is going to be a long haircut." She muttered. Kurenai herded them towards the car talking eagerly.

"See you guys later. Dinner at our house?" Sakura called and Sasuke raised his hand to agree while the others moved off towards their car.

"See you then." He called back as he got into the car and they both drove off.

**Well I hated this chapter but this was the final chapter so I don't think I could have written it in a way that I liked. It was cheesy and disjointed I know but I figured, might as well get it up and then change it later. **

**The poll is still up but the winning stories are kinda the ones giving me the most trouble so I have taken your opinion about which story you like into account and then try and work on it. Don't hold your breath though because I kinda want to do a sequel to this (ages away), rewrite Worlds Collide, sort out Crossed Crossover, edit this, do that challenge fic that I said I would do like a year ago as well as you know passing my A Levels. So I kinda have a lot on my plate at the moment. Wish me luck for my results which are coming out while I'm on holiday. **

**I know I have continuity problems with this but that's why I want to edit it when I have some spare time. **

**Also dark deep water, thanks so much for your reviews by the way, the only bad thing was that I couldn't reply to them and then forgot about them when the next chapter came around but I have been reading them. Anyway to answer your question, ****Wrong Place, Wrong Time ****will probably be ShikaTema more than ShikaIno however its sequel will be the other way around, I kinda started the sequel before it. I will try and write a ShikaTema story though because they are a good couple and just look good together, it's just easier for me to write ShikaIno. **

**Also going on holiday in a week for two weeks I think, so if I disappear and don't reply it's cause I'm away. Check out my new story Mercy. **

**Now I want everyone who is reading this to give me a nice long review please about what you like, what you don't like, etc. Thanks so much for the 200 reviews. **


	22. Thank You

This is just a thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, honestly I know it sounds cliché but this story would not be here without you. Just a huge thank you. Please tell me if I've missed you out.

Aiko Yamarashi

n/a

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

BellaLacey

darkemochic

ApplelovesApples

ShikallllTema

demona013

sAnDgIrL02026

T Wolf 7

Luffly Emi

BuBbLe GuM cHeRrY

jimu 

Lady Tatum

T Wolf 7

xXKagexHimeXx

doRAEmi

kerapal bubbles

Herbblade

Kawaii Chibi-kun

clearly-obsessed

Serabella

High Queen Susan the Gentle

powuhofPAI3142

Higura Natume

TemariUchiha

animegirl9989

Pnkrockninja101

Shino's Girl 14

totalnarutofangirl85

Ily x0x0

waveblader213

chobnbeese

Blue-Heart08

Luvdisfic

cocogirl198

NarutoFanner

siny

kunoichixakura

CherryAvenger Phoenix-Blossom

Xxhypersasusakugirl459xX

-Lovely-Ice-

Jia Min

Affectionate

GaaraGrrl

'.babe.-

mangafilipina

darkdeepwater

cherryluver19

naruto watching freak

Lazyroamer

xxxVanstarxxx

LightOfTheUniverse

WaffleSharpie

Kudomeya

stormy-g

Vampire16

cherryluver19

AngelsHeart0908

bladeshifter

Musik Drache

kairigurl08

Black Rose

broken-heart-crossing

xxdarkemberxx

Loveydove

iAmACupOfJello

lexy'sbitchxbrandi'sgerbel702

MsEvilbabe


End file.
